Is Their Bark Worse Then Their Bite?
by ErinTenou
Summary: Haruka is the next in line to rule Lycan kind and Michiru next to lead Nosfeatu The two fall in love only problem is their body guards can't seem to get along.
1. MoonLight Night

A large shadow can be made out on the 5-story rooftop; the shadow turns its head, showing a profile of a wolf's head. Sniffing the air the large beast with red hair looks around the city.

"I liked it better when they humans where not around here...."

'You really should just choose a mate and get some" The beast stands to its full 14 ft height look over a smaller fair haired werewolf behind him.

"Teenager..."

"Old bastard..." The large beast laughs then freezes, sniffing the air again. "You know your dad would kill me for helping you do this?"

"That is why I only trust you Erin." Erin glances over at the other werewolf.

"Aye I know, now come on Haruka, your prey is 5 blocks down that way" Erin points to the west, before leaping off the roof top to roof top, Haruka follows Erin closely.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A small, aqua haired woman looks at the dark street from the alleyway.

"I really hate having to feed on humans..." A taller woman with dark green hair walks up from the shadows behind her.

'I know you do Michiru, but we need life fluids, the only other prey we can feed off of is another humanoid form."

"Yes werewolves, but we have been fighting for as long as any of us can remember."

"Indeed, do you think if the war stops we could help each other?" Erin silently drops behind the too at the back of the alley, Haruka lands almost hitting a trashcan. But Erin reaches out, grabbing Haruka by the gruff of his neck and sets Haruka down

"They offer us food and protection, we give them medical help and trade."

'Yes but, how would you even go about that? The king is a hard head mule and the prince.... Has Erin as a personal bodyguard."

"What is so bad about Erin?"

"Erin is the oldest werewolf alive, he stand 14ft, he has never lost a battle, he kills without any remorse, is crude and uncultured." Erin walks out of the shadows to about 3 feet from them.

"Now lass that is not very nice..." Setsuna whips around eyes wide. She draws her saber and stabs Erin in the stomach the blade going through the werewolf. Erin looks down at Setsuna then back at Haruka still in the shadows. "Come on Haruka love, you were the one that wanted to see her."_ Wanted to see her? What is this werewolf up to Haruka_ swallows and slowly walks out of the shadows towards Michiru tenses up and backs away._ A werewolf? He is beautiful, but ... "_Hey humanoid form you bloody fool" Erin snorts then looks down at the stunned Setsuna. Haruka slowly shrinks from her 12 ft high to her 5'10 human form, the fair blond fur retracting. Set of beautiful blue eyes appear with a messy mop of dirty blond hair on her head. Michiru's eyes widen as Haruka slowly returns to human form_. He is a she? And she is...gorgeous. _

"Your.... your a woman?" Erin takes an undershirt from the back of his pants tossing it to Haruka. Haruka quickly pulls the undershirt over her head. Walking slowly closer to the young vampire, hand raises, palms out at chest level.

'Yes.... Lady Michiru...." Erin arches an eyebrow, when the scent of hormones floats into his nose. Erin sniffs for a few moments, then grins _Ah so it is from both of them_

"Sorry lass...." Erin grabs Setsuna by the shoulder and pulls her from his abs, gently setting Setsuna down. _ Why did he not break me in half?_ Erin rolls his neck, cracking a few joints popping before turning human herself. Erin runs a bloodstained hand through her short red hair. Erin's glowing eyes turn to her normal dark green, She topless as well but does not bother to cover herself.

"You are both girls??!?" Haruka looks pleadingly, Erin sighs, Come_ on Haruka grow some blacks, _and she reaches out and shoves Haruka into Michiru. Haruka stumbles, knocking Michiru to the ground. Haruka landing on top of her, Haruka holding her body weight off Michiru so not to squish the woman. Setsuna's eyes narrow and she charges at Erin again. Erin grabs her by the throat holding her in the air.

'Easy old maid, close your eyes and listen to their hearts and you will hear what I smell." Setsuna struggles, pulling at Erin's hand but stops. _I am not choking..._Setsuna looks around to see she is on the ground again, _when did she put me down..._she glances at Erin then closes her _eyes. I guess I should humor her _Setsuna raises an eyebrow as she listens to Michiru's heartbeat...._ I have never heard it beat that fast...._ She then turns her attention to Haruka...._ hmm the same thing.... that would mean...._ Setsuna's eyes shoot open looking at Erin. _They like each other, I can't believe it, wait how did that beast know?_ Erin grumbles under her breath, looking at the wound on her stomach. As it heals slowly, the wound seals but leaves a scar.

With their lips barely apart, neither of them wanting to move, or known how long they have been like that. Haruka closes her eyes _Well Erin always said you couldn't fail unless you never try... _ Haruka lets out the breath she did not know she was holding, and presses her lips to Michiru. Setsuna stands in shock then she turns angry and charges towards them only to be grabbed by Erin.

"Let go you ugly mutt, I will not let her deflower our future queen." Erin just stares at her, eyes completely blank. _What? She is not mad? Not trying to kill me? I mean even the hold on my arm is not that tight? _Haruka's heart beats impossibly fast Haruka feels like she is going to pass out.

_She is kissing me, this beautiful woman is kissing me, her lips feel so warm _Michiru is frozen lost in her own thoughts. Oh_ god she is going to kill _me Haruka panics, she starts to pull away. _Oh no, Michiru kiss her back before she runs away _Michiru wraps her arms around Haruka's neck and returns the kiss. _She is beautiful, I don't care she is werewolf; her kiss taste so sweet, I know Setsuna is going to be mad._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna continues to watch Erin's expression,_ there is something, that just... I don't know... _ Erin lets go of Setsuna's arm and starts to growl. Erin shakes her head slowly grows to 14 foot her red hair covering her body, claws extending.

'Haruka..." Haruka pulls away to look at Erin. "Protect your love I will meet up with you again.... Your father has sent the guards for you" With that Erin is off up on the roof running off. Setsuna stares there stunted _She just, left Haruka...Erin is not worried...._ Setsuna looks over at the two young women, as Haruka helps Michiru up. Setsuna smiles at the soft look in Michiru's eyes when she is looking at Haruka. _It seems I have forgotten the human element of both our bloods._ Setsuna looks back at the building tops where Erin disappeared. Haruka turns pale, as there is a loud howl; Michiru frowns and holds Haruka tight.

'Erin...." Setsuna walks over to the young women.

'Haruka what is it?" Michiru asks rubbing Haruka's arm.

'Erin helped me get out of the castle, to find you.... she directly disobeyed his orders." Setsuna gives Haruka this astonished look.

"Wait Erin, Your bodyguard? Disobeyed your king?"

"Yes, Erin has never agreed with my dad. Love is most important thing to her."

"...Well lets not let her work go to waste, come on I know a close by shelter." Michiru's eyes light up.

"You mean...." Setsuna smiles at the smaller woman.

"Yes Michiru, I have never seen you look at anyone like you do Haruka." Michiru smiles hugging Haruka tight. "Come on now, you little love birds" Setsuna moves the two along, stopping to look over her shoulder for a moment. _Erin.... who are you really..._

Setsuna quietly moves about in the shadows the two teenagers close behind, Setsuna looks up at the on coming dawn. _Looks like we will get there just in time. _Setsuna stops at an old abandoned warehouse, she puts her hand on the door and pauses. _I hear heart beats...about 6 of them... _ Setsuna looks over at Haruka.

"Haruka can you do me a favor?"

"Yes of course anything'

"There are some people in there about 6 of them can you go in and find out who they are for me?" Haruka nods, closes her eyes as her body morphs, she shrinks, stand on her hands and knees. Blond fur covers her body, as she finishes turning into a golden retriever. Setsuna holds the door open and Haruka trots in quietly.

'Setsuna how did you know Haruka could do that?" Setsuna looks through the window watching Haruka.

"Werewolf have a variety of powers just like us, they heal quickly, and they can morph to dog or their true form. There are rumored to be a few whose roar can clear a forest, though I have never seen it."

'Oh..." Michiru chews on her bottom lip. "You think Haruka will be ok?"

"If her bodyguard trust her with us, I am sure she can hold her own."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka walks to the group quietly, and then lets out a small whimper when she is close enough. The group turns around; Haruka raises an eyebrow, noticing they all are dressed in black, with black hair, black eyeliner, and long black coats. _What did Erin call these people...Goths?? Yeah that is right they are not life stylers unless they have fake fangs.... but how to check their teeth. _One of them stands and walks over to Haruka, scratching between the ears.

"It seems that our mother goddess of the night has brought us a guardian for when we slumber." Haruka snorts, mentally shaking her head. _Life stylers, figures..._ Haruka follows the one who rose and lies next to them. Haruka tries not to laughs as she watches them, read their tomes and drink cows blood. Haruka slowly crawls backwards till she is in the shadows before trotting back over to Setsuna, and out the door before loosing it laughing hysterically loosing her dog form to human form. Setsuna raises an eyebrow looking down at the laughing woman.

'Haruka...." Haruka bites her lower lip trying to stop laughing. After a few deep breathes she stops and then stands.

"Sorry Lady Setsuna, I have heard Erin talk about them before. But I have never seen them Erin is right, they are funny." Setsuna looks at Haruka oddly. "They are life stylers Lady Setsuna." Setsuna smiles softly and nods.

'Ok then we will not have to chase them out, come on," Setsuna pushes the door open Michiru and Haruka behind her walking into the building the group looking up at them.

'This our clan no outsiders" Setsuna smiles,_ Yeah they are funny now that I think about it _

"We are traveling back to our kingdom we only need spend the day light here." The people look amount themselves, before talking together. One of them looks back at Setsuna.

'You are allowed but you must play your respects."

"Our respect?" _Ok they are starting to get annoying now_

"Yes your respect, we require a quart of fresh blood." Setsuna looks at Michiru and Haruka and sighs heavily pinching her the bridge of her nose.

'Haruka I have had enough of this could you clear them out please?"

"Yes of course." The group just smirks, not seeing Haruka changing behind Michiru.

"It is our Sanctuary are you daring to declare war of us our homeland?" Haruka steps out of the shadows next to Setsuna.

"Not exactly..." The group pales and looks to the leader.

"There is no way that is real!" Haruka smirks and walks towards the leader the other backing away.

"I feel pretty real...I already ate for the night." Haruka looks the thin boy up and down. "I think I could fit in a night time snack" Haruka looms over the boy breathing in his face. The boy stands there for a moment frozen before he turns and runs.

"It is really there is no way to fake that breath..." Setsuna and Michiru chuckle as they group disappears.

"Very nice, maybe I should keep you around to deal with those stuck up vampires that are trying to wed me." Haruka chuckles as she walks about collecting blankets and pillows.

"You need a coffin and do you carry a bag of your home dirt on you?" Setsuna looks at Haruka surprised.

"How do you know about our home dirt being needed to heal?" Haruka finishes laying out a pillow and blanket for herself.

"Huh? Oh Erin taught me, she always tells me physical strength only gets your scarred, injured and tired. Using knowledge saves you of that or makes you able to continue." Setsuna smiles softly.

"The Erin you speak of sounds nothing like I have heard of" Setsuna quirks an eyebrow as Haruka takes some scrap wood and forms it into a make shift coffin. Using her claws as nails, to hold them together. She then sets them down for Michiru and Setsuna. "Didn't that hurt?" Haruka looks up as she curls up on the floor between the two coffins.

"No, our claws are like shark's teeth if we break one another grows in, Erin spend a month with me in the woods showing me how to do a lot of things including building things with just my hands." Setsuna chuckles, setting her bag of her your home soil under the pillow before lying down.

`"Well I hope to be able to speak with Erin in length then next time we meet." Haruka chuckles, kissing Michiru on the forehead as they all lay down for a good days rest.

"Yes she talks about you all the time." Setsuna yawns as she lies down

'She does " Setsuna yawns again "Wonder why she does..." Setsuna falls asleep as Haruka closes her make shift coffin.


	2. Torture

Erin pants heavily, shoulder aching from being chained up, blood dropping from his mouth.

"How could you do that Erin!!? I TOLD YOU KEEP HARUKA AWAY FROM THAT TRAMP!!" The man hits Erin across the face with a metal pipe, knocking a few teeth out. Erin snarls, spitting the teeth and blood out of his mouth.

"SHE IS NOT A TRAMP!!!" The man hits Erin across the face again.

"Why are you being so stubborn, you keep this up I will kill you." Erin starts to laugh. "What is so fucking funny? " Erin looks up, a few of his front teeth knocked out, blood all over his fur.

"Because no one would fear you anymore...." The man glares at Erin, throws the pipe down then looks at the other men in the room.

"Do whatever you want with him, to get him to say where he took Haruka." The man leaves closing the door behind him, six other men descending in on Erin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru and Haruka wake up in each other's arms, Haruka places a hand on Michiru's cheek.

"You are not a dream are you?" Michiru smiles and kisses Haruka softly.

"No, but you are my dream come true..." Haruka smiles before pulling Michiru against her right side. Setsuna stands on the balcony looking out into the night. _What happened to Erin...? I figured she would find us by now; it has been 6 days...._ Setsuna looks over at the two hearing their muffled words and smiles. Setsuna had brought Michiru back home with Haruka 3 days ago. The king was not happy to see a werewolf in the castle. Let alone that Haruka was his daughter's lover. But he saw how happy his daughter was and give them his blessing.

There is a knock at the door, Setsuna leaves the balcony to open the door, and Setsuna raises an eyebrow seeing a black wolf pup holding a letter. _ How did a dog knock on the door...?_ Setsuna squats down and take the letter patting the puppy on the head. The puppy dashes into the room right onto Haruka, before Setsuna can close the door.

"Oomph..." Haruka smiles and laughs as the puppy licks her face. " Slate how did you get here?" Michiru smiles before scratching between the puppy's ears.

"I did not know werewolves had pet wolves..."

"Well we don't, Slate is how should I put this...Slate is the night. Erin the first time I met him, he reached into a dark cloud that was just above our far tower. He molded it into a form to age with me, and brought it to life with his blood. That way I always have someone." Setsuna smiles watching the three on the bed, she opens the letter in her hand.

"The dark cloud above your tower?"

"Yes, it is rumored to be were the power of werewolves dwells. It is suppose to be the original king of werewolves' spirit. Tuscan, he fathered of Vlad and Boris.

"Setsuna what is wrong?" Michiru looks over at Setsuna hearing her swallow hard.

'Erin...um...." She handle the letter to Michiru "Yeah, I don't know what to do..." Haruka's eyes narrow and a growl admit from her throat as she reads the letter. Setsuna looks at the floor working her shirt in her hands. _Erin seems nothing like I heard; I am actually worried about her_

Haruka,

I hope you are well, I am sure Lady Setsuna is taking good care of you and your love. As expected your father was not too pleased with my actions. As you can see I asked Slate to deliver this letter for me, seeing that he delivered it means I did not leave the castle under my own power. Aragon exiled me for sure and obviously I am injured a few broken bones and cuts not too bad I would guess. I am sure Lady Setsuna and Michiru, will be upset by the letter. But Haruka you know our kind, your father. I do not want you thinking things that they are not. I am glad you found your princess; I hope to see you again.

Erin

"Haruka it is ok, we will find Erin, I promise." Haruka smiles softly at the small vampire.

"Yes I know we will but what after that? Erin is exiled, my father is probably looking for me..." Michiru kisses Haruka softly to silence her.

"Haruka, when we get Erin we will all sit down together. Maybe between all four of us we can come up with a way to stop this stupid war. So we can be together in peace." Haruka sighs and lies down on Michiru's shoulder. Setsuna looks at the two comforting each other with a smile. _I wish I could find someone to love me like that._

"I will let you two spend some alone time" Setsuna looks one last time at the couple, before leaving the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin groans as she wakes up, she tries to stand but her legs are shattered.

"Ah damn it.... come on Erin think think any other form, small form I may be able to pull it off..." Erin grits her teeth and closes her eyes, she roars in pain as shattered limbs are pushed together as she transforms a red wolf. Erin is panting heavily as she looks around. "Ok lets try to walk..." Erin cautiously takes a step she hisses from the pain but does stay up right. "Alright lets test my endurance and pain tolerance." Erin takes a deep breath and sprits off towards Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna again stands on the balcony like she has done every night since the letter, looking out in the courtyard. Setsuna sighs and frowns, closing her eyes. _Why am I so worried about Erin? She is supposed to be the most hateful, evil werewolf alive, but Erin has not done anything like that.... _Michiru walks up behind Setsuna putting a hand on the forearm of the older woman.

"Setsuna are you ok?" Setsuna looks over at Michiru.

"Yes I am fine, where is Haruka?"

"She is training with my father. He wanted to fight against a well trained werewolf."

"Training with your father? Hmm well seems they are getting along well." Michiru frowns at the sad smile Setsuna gives.

"Setsuna, you have been acting weird why don't you just talk to me?" Setsuna looks over at the princess then sighs.

"Well I have been thinking, remember how I told you Erin is the most deadly, hateful, evil, uncultured rough werewolf alive?" Michiru nods watching the mixed emotions on her friends face. "I have not seen any of that, I mean I attacked Erin, shoved my saber to the hilt though his stomach. He did nothing until Haruka asked for help. It does not make sense; his werewolf form matches the description, scarred, large, and gruff. But her actions, the way she speaks, what she has taught Haruka, how she treats everyone are nothing like that." Michiru rubs Setsuna's lower back. "She acts more like Lord Boris."

"So, you are confused about how to feel about Erin?"

"I suppose in the way, I was always taught to fear Erin, when they trained us they used footage of Erin fighting. It is vicious; she rips them apart like tissue paper. I don't understand."

"The footage is there anything they have in common other then Erin herself. That may explain her behavior?" Setsuna sighs, looks up at the ceiling thinking.

"There is always this little blonde werewolf in the back. Erin would never let anyone with in 10 feet of the little guy...." Setsuna's jaw hits the floor. " Haruka.... young Haruka is in the footage she only is vicious protecting Haruka."

"See Erin is no different then anyone else, she protects the ones she loves with all her strength." Setsuna rubs her temples.

" I shall worry about it if we find her, I am going to see if they found anything." Michiru frowns watching her tall friend leave the room. _What is wrong with me? When we meet in the alley she was cold, well toned with beautiful...whoa whoa whoa. I think I need to make sure I am getting enough sleep. I am starting to loose my mind._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin is panting heavily dripping wet with sweat as she slowly comes up to the main gate. _Come one Erin just a few more feet..._. Erin screws her eyes shut as she continues to walk she gets in the gateway then collapses and backs out reverting to her true form.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka comes back to Michiru's room after getting lost a few times. _ I need a map of this place, or I may end up in a pit somewhere _Haruka opens the door sliding into Michiru's room.

"Michiru?" Haruka strips off her dirty shirt and pants as she walks deeper into the room. She arches an eyebrow as she hears running water. "Huh never thought about if vampires showered or not."

"Haruka? I am in the shower my little guard dog" Haruka chuckles and rolls her eyes as she strips the rest of her clothes off. Tossing the dirty clothes in the corner Haruka walks into the bathroom, with a smile.

"Can I join you?" the shower is silent for a moment, before the stall opens. Michiru reaches out and grabs Haruka pulling her in. Haruka smiles as she feels Michiru's small form against hers. "Well that is a yes..." Michiru smiles up at Haruka, before blowing some bubbles at her. "Oh is that how it is then?" Haruka smirks and wraps her arms around Michiru pulling her close. "You are the most beautiful creature I have even seen in my life." Michiru smiles up at Haruka and pulls her down kissing her deeply. _Well that is a hint if I saw one...._ Haruka press Michiru's lithe form against the shower wall, Haruka's tongue teasing Michiru's lower lip. Michiru parts her lips, Haruka's tongue invading her mouth. Michiru slides her hands down from Haruka's neck over her shoulders to the middle of Haruka's back. Michiru moans against Haruka's lips as she lets her fingertips follow the gentle curve of Michiru's breast. Haruka breaks the kiss and slowly kisses down Michiru's neck and Michiru's collar bone as her fingers begin to tease Michiru's pert nipple. Haruka feels Michiru's flesh warm under her touch; Haruka kisses her way down to Michiru's other nipple taking it carefully into her mouth. Michiru leans her head back, arching her back as she digs her nails into Haruka's back. Haruka groans and gently bites Michiru's nipple.

"Oh Haruka...." Haruka's let's her free hand slide down Michiru's stomach, slender hips, and her fingers reaching their goal. Michiru's breath catches as Haruka slowly works her clit with her fingertips. Haruka continues her assault on Michiru's nipples, rolling one in her fingertips, lightly pinching. Another in her mouth Haruka lightly sucking and biting. Michiru closes her eyes a deep moan comes for the smaller woman. Haruka slowly slides her long finger into Michiru, gently moving it in and out. 'Haruka, please...please..." Haruka smirks against the woman's breast.

"Please what?" Michiru bite her lower lip _I want you to fuck me till I can't move,_ Michiru mind keeps screams at her to say, but Michiru's mouth have trouble forming the words as Haruka adds another finger. "Come on I can't do anything unless you tell me." Michiru moans digging her hands into Haruka's hair.

"Please fuck me please, fuck me till I can't move." Haruka grins, hearing such an elegant lady saying such a rough thing aroused Haruka even more. With a growl, Haruka pulls out of Michiru for a moment, before picking her up so Michiru's legs can go around her waist. Then pins Michiru back against the wall and reinserts her fingers. Michiru wraps her legs around Haruka's waist as Haruka starts to move in and out of the smaller woman. Michiru lets out a small scream of passion as Haruka thrust faster in and out of her. Michiru's hips moving erratically, no longer under her control, keeping Haruka's pace. Michiru's breath is extremely labored her entire body hot, every place Haruka touches burning. Haruka can feel Michiru getting close, she dives deeper into Michiru, and the aqua haired woman's eyes flashed red and sink her fangs deep into Haruka's neck as she releases her passion all over Haruka's hand and thigh. Haruka hisses tilting her head back when Michiru sinks her fangs into her. Haruka's breathe heavy as she leans her forehead against Michiru's shoulder. Michiru's eyes return to her normal color her breath starting to calm. Her eyes go wide when she realizes what she has done. Michiru pulls back, removing her fangs from Haruka's neck. 'Haruka...I ...I..." Haruka smirks kissing Michiru hard, lightly biting her lower lip before pulling away.

"Michiru it is ok...actually I think it is hot, you can bite me anytime anywhere..." Michiru grins, looking into Haruka's eyes as Haruka steps back to let her stand on her own to feet.

"Anywhere anytime huh?" Michiru's eyes flash red again as she licks her lower lip, before she pins Haruka to the shower wall she was against just a few seconds ago. Michiru bites Haruka's lower lip before slowly kisses down Haruka's body. Haruka's breath increase as Michiru nears her breast. Michiru takes the erect nub into her mouth lightly sucking and rolling her tongue around it. Haruka, claws at the wall with a growl. Scratching into the ceramic as her claws extend, Michiru slowly moves to Haruka's other breast, the hand on Haruka's stomach sliding down between Haruka's legs. Haruka arches her back digging her claws into the ceramic farther. A few chunks of the tile falling into her palm. Michiru pulls away from Haruka looking up into her eyes. Haruka's eyes are fainting glowing green, her breath heavy, lust in her eyes as she stares into Michiru's. " Now now Haruka patience can be a virtue" Michiru chuckles as she slowly kneels her hands sliding down Haruka's body as she does. Michiru runs the tip of her tongue over her fangs, before she gives Haruka a long slow lick, Haruka's body shuttering. "Oh.... I think she likes that..." Michiru slowly flicks Haruka's clit, twisting and turning her tongue along the nub. Haruka lets out a deep rough moan mixed with a growl. Michiru smirks then plunges her tongue deep into Haruka. Haruka roars her claws breaking the tile underneath them. Michiru continues her assault, twisting, turning, sliding moving her tongue every way she can. Haruka swallows hard and screws her eyes closed. Michiru pulls her tongue from the woman and bites her clit sending Haruka over the edge. Michiru hungrily licks every drop of Haruka's juices, Michiru panting heavily as she stands back up. Haruka slowly opens her eyes, letting her hands relax, and the tile falling from her palm. "Well I have had my meal for the day." Haruka raises an eyebrow and looks at Michiru.

'What? I thought you only drink blood." Michiru smirks as she returns to kissing the confused woman.

"No my dear, we live off of life fluids..." Haruka looks down at the woman, and then turns bright red.

"Oh..." Michiru chuckles and grabs some soap.

"Now that you got me all sweaty and dirty." She tosses the soap to Haruka. "You have to clean me." Haruka smiles lathering up the soap.

"With pleasure my mistress of the night..." Michiru chuckles leaning back into Haruka's touch.

"Remind me to thank Erin next time she is around..." Haruka gives a sad smiles _No I am sure she is fine she can make it through anything..._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Setsuna walks down to the main gate; Setsuna looks over the courtyard, seeing nothing. She sighs heavily, until she hears shouts coming from the front gate bridge. Instantly Setsuna runs over.

"What is all the shouting about" The vampires bow in front of Setsuna.

"Some wolf just walked up here collapse it is Lord Erin my lady...." Setsuna pushes them aside to look at the werewolf. Her heart drops as she see Erin lying unmoving, breathing almost unnoticeable, legs horrible broken and mangled. Both his eyes almost have swollen shut, jaw misaligned, teeth missing. Fur entirely covered in blood, making it look 3 shade darker red then the normal color. Setsuna shakily puts a hand along the thin frame, feeling the ribs.

'How long do you think he was out there?"

"If I had to make a guess Lady Setsuna, at least a month."_ At least a month I don't know of anyone who could live that long. Erin is a one of kinda that is for sure_

_ "_ Put him in my room" The men give Setsuna an odd look.

"Your room my lady? Are you sure that is safe?" Setsuna turns, glaring at the men before departing.

"This is the bodyguard of princess Michiru's love" Setsuna points to the large form. "I am taking charge of his care. I will not ask again." The men look at each other for a moment then bow.

'Yes my lady right away." The men head out of the gate towards the courtyard. Setsuna watches the cart with Erin disappear. _Why am I so possessive over her?_


	3. Nurse Setsuna

Setsuna stands over the form on the bed, letting her fingertips brush along Erin's flesh;_ She really is breath taking even in this state...ok. I am just feeling bad for her is all, right? _

_ "_ Well suppose we should start from the feet and go up..." Setsuna pulls a chair over, setting up her medical supplies on the chair and the near by table. Setsuna looks at Erin's legs, gently feeling her way up. " Toes broken, foot broken." Setsuna takes some splints, cutting them short, and then uses them to tape together the broken toes. Setsuna licks her bottom lip 'what can I do about the foot." Setsuna takes Erin's foot, snapping it from the 45 degree back to its rightful place. Once they are flat she works her way up the leg. Correcting the ankles so Erin's point forward rather then inward towards each other. "What the hell did they do to you Erin? I thought our forms of torture were bad." Setsuna continues working her way up Erin's legs, setting the bones in their proper places. Setsuna frowns, as she begins to wrap Erin's legs up to start the cast. " This is going to take all night, maybe I should ask Michiru for help...she does need to practice her first aid training..." Setsuna sets up an IV drip on Erin's left arm, open it 2/3 the way after she finishes molding Erin's casts. Setsuna looks at Erin one last time before leaving her room to go next door to Michiru's._ Do I actually care for her or do I just pity her?_

Haruka is sitting on the bed in an undershirt and boxers, Michiru walking around in her towel. Setsuna knocks briefly before entering." Michiru?" Michiru jumps but clings to her towel.

'She just got out of the shower Lady Setsuna..." Setsuna walks over to Michiru's bed were Haruka is sitting.

'Setsuna? What do you need?" Michiru finishes drying her hair.

'I need your help, it is a way to practice your first aid skills" Michiru pouts at the mention of first aid.

"Of course, " Michiru drops her towel and gets dressed.

"Good come to my room when you are ready" Setsuna worries her hands as she goes back to her room, going to check the plaster of the cast. Just as Setsuna places her hand on the cast, she hears a deep growl. She looks up to see Erin has woken up and is now glaring at her._ Knew I should have tied her down._

_ "_ What is going on? Where am I?" Erin barks at Setsuna, she just puts her arms across her chest and glares at Erin. "Answer me Old maid!!!" Setsuna shivers as Erin's voice why does that_ turn me on? Haruka_ and Michiru walk through Setsuna's door. Haruka smiles and runs over to Erin

"ERIN!! You are a freaking cockroach nothing can kill you". Haruka does a small jump before hugging Erin; Erin bears her teeth and hisses. Haruka looks down seeing the entire whip marks; covering Erin's body, frown Haruka gets off Erin.

'Erin I am glad you are alive" Erin rolls her eyes.

"I can tell..." Erin glares at Setsuna and licks her bottom lip_ you know Lady Setsuna is actually really hot...._

"This is what you needed help with?" Michiru looks over Erin's mangled body.

"Yes, I already took care of her legs, but all her ribs are broken, there are hundreds of wounds, and broken jaw" Setsuna turns away from Erin _Stupid brute..._ Setsuna looks over her shoulder at Erin. _There is something about her rough behavior that keeps me around her.._. Setsuna goes over to Erin's IV,_ She must be very dehydrated. _Setsuna puts a second IV while Michiru and Haruka work on Erin's wounds._ I wonder how good she is with that sharp tongue of hers' _Setsuna bites on her lower lip, blushing slightly. She quietly lift's Erin's right arm, holding the Erin's hand by the waist, Setsuna's hand half way around the joint. her hand wrapped around. Setsuna pulls the arm straight back, out of misalignment. Then rotates it slowly back into join. This causes a grunt from Erin, as Setsuna realigns her shoulder. _She is very fit.._..

"Hey Erin you hard head fool, why didn't you just follow us." Erin arches an eyebrow looking over at Setsuna.

"I had to give you enough time to get away..." Setsuna eyes her; Haruka leans over to Michiru, both of them stitching a deep gash along Erin's hip.

"Hey is it just me or does Setsuna seem to take a lot of interest in with what Erin does"

"Yes, it is odd she is normally very". Michiru looks up at Setsuna for a second." picky about who she speaks with..."

After a few hours of stitching, wrapping and medicating, Erin's wound are completely clean and covered. Michiru yawns and leans into Haruka her eyelids half open. Haruka smiles down at the smaller woman, noticing the sun starting to peak over the landscape. Haruka then looks over at Setsuna, the woman silently watching Erin out the corner of her eye.

"You going to stay up and watch Erin?" Setsuna a looks over at Haruka then back at the slumbering werewolf, having just given Erin a sedative. _She is in my bed...and sedated_

'I suppose it would be a wise idea..." Haruka smiles and collects Michiru in her arms. _Looks like she is another one that has fallen for Erin's.... odd...charm_

"Thank you Setsuna...." Setsuna raises an eyebrow looking at the teenager._ Wonders how long it will take? I think Erin actually likes her._

"For what?"

'For letting us be together"

"Go to bed you two." Haruka smiles and leaves the room_. Why couldn't Erin rule our kinda, everyone comes to her for help. And couples like Michiru and me would not have to hide. _Setsuna looks down at Erin smiling softly. _She looks like a furry mummy. _Setsuna giggles as she walks over to the other side. Setsuna sighs laying back on the bed, hands behind her head on the pillow while looking up at the ceiling. Setsuna moves closer to Erin laying her head on Erin's chest, but keeping most her body away. _She is very warm...._ Setsuna's edges closer to Erin, pressing up against Erin's side, slowly falls asleep on Erin, comforted by Erin's body heat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin groans shaking her head side to side slowly as she wakes. She looks around her eyes quickly adjusting to the light, then quirks an eyebrow as she feels breathing on her chest. Erin looks down seeing Setsuna slumbering on her chest.

"Hmm....." Erin shifts onto her side, sliding Setsuna's head to the near by pillow. Erin watches the woman silently. "Ah what the hell can't get more hurt then I already am..." Erin rolls on her side, and push herself up and holds her self up on her forearms, slowly lowering her lips to Setsuna's.

Setsuna moans slightly as she feels warm lips on hers hammy...Setsuna parts her lips, the other's warm tongue invading her mouth. Setsuna reaches out wrapping her arms around the mystery person's neck._ Who are you_...Setsuna slowly lets go of Erin's neck breaking the kisses, her head falling back to the pillow when she lets go of Erin's neck. She opens her eyes wanting to see who's kiss felt so perfectly against her lips. Setsuna sees Erin looming over her, she lays their for a moment before shoving Erin hard onto her back onto her pillow and slaps her face hard enough you can hear the already broken bones crack.

'You...You..." Setsuna rises from the bed pointing at Erin. " You, you are.... are such a beast!!" Setsuna exclaims as she leaves the room slamming the door behind her. Setsuna puts her back against the door; she slowly touches her lips_... No..... no. I never.... never felt that warm when someone kissed me. . AH that Erin is such a pain in the ass_ Setsuna shakes her head marching down the hall "She is a beast god knows what she would have done if I had not woken up."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin moves her healing jaw about from being slapped, and then smirks, "I love women who fight...." Erin sits up, " lets see." Erin tries to wiggle her toes with no luck; Erin sighs and stares up at the ceiling. 'Great...."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna comes back a few hours later; she opens the door seeing Erin still lying in the bed. Erin singing quietly to herself, her husky voice drifts about the room as she does. _Huh she is actually pretty good.... ok Setsuna just walk in change the IV and walk out..._Setsuna walks over to the bed not even looking at Erin, as she adjust the IV.

"You know you have a good back hand old maid." Setsuna grinds her teeth.

"Old maid? Like you are a spring chicken." Erin laughs.

"Never I said I was, man why are you so fucking up tight?"

"Up tight? I am not up tight, just extremely attentive."

"Oh you must be so much fun at parties...." Setsuna clinches her fist turning red with anger.

'Shut up you flea bag!" Setsuna screams into Erin's face.

"Ah bite me, you stingy old twit." Setsuna eyes turn red, and with one quick movement, bends over biting the side of Erin's neck. Erin growls pulling Setsuna on top of her _Gods she is fucking irresistible when she is mad. _ Setsuna pulls back from Erin's neck, blood dripping from her fangs. Erin just sneers at her and licks the bottom of her teeth. Erin grabs Setsuna's shirt collar pulling her down crushing their mouths together. Setsuna moans into Erin's mouth, she digs her nails into Erin's chest. Erin's eyes flash as she nips Setsuna's tongue. Erin slides her hand along Setsuna's thighs. _ What am I doing??_ Setsuna pulls away, rolling off of Erin and storms out. Erin licks the remaining blood from her lower lip with a grin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna sits at a long table in the main hall, head in her hands. Haruka and Michiru, walk into the hall, coming back from the beach, holding hands. Michiru pulls Haruka's hand motioning towards Setsuna. Haruka looks over at the woman.

"Lets see what's going on" Michiru and Haruka walk over to the taller woman, take a seat on either side of her.

"Setsuna?" Michiru puts a hand on the woman's shoulder shaking it lightly.

"Yes lady Michiru?"

"What is wrong?" Setsuna looks at Michiru then over to Haruka and sigh heavily.

"Erin she is driving me crazy, we are always snapping at each other then..." Setsuna looks down at the table blushing. Haruka looks over at Michiru giving a confused look.

"Then what Setsuna?" Setsuna takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly, chewing on her lower lip for a moment before answering.

'Then things get physically, first it was just kiss, this time it was kissing and some groping, I got so mad I actually bit Erin..."Haruka scratches her head in confusion.

'So you don't like kissing Erin?"

"No there is the problem, I love the way it feels, but that woman drive me crazy." Haruka drums her fingers on the table for a moment. Haruka smiles then chuckles. Michiru and Setsuna look at Haruka as if she is insane.

"Look if Erin really hates you she does not speak at all, that she is harassing you, I think that means she is interested in you."

"You have to be kidding me, no wonder Erin is still single."

"I don't see a problem," Setsuna rubs her temples and closes her eyes.

"I am just going to have to tell her I am not interested."

'But you are...."

"No I am not..." Haruka and Michiru just look at the other woman. Setsuna groans as she stands. "I should go check on her it has been over 6 hours." Setsuna walks out of the hall with a speed that seemed like someone hurrying to a lover rather then a patient. Haruka stands and offers Michiru a hand.

"Come my dear I suggest we take a stroll up to our room" Michiru smiles taking Haruka's hand.

"Why thank you sir, I would gladly stroll with you up to our room" Michiru giggles as the two head upstairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna charges back in the room her pace slowing as she sees something in Erin's hands. _How did she get that...what is that even...._ Setsuna walks closer to see the object in Erin's hand. She stops in surprise seeing it is a large raw diamond, the little black dog chewing on a bone by the bed. Which Erin is craving it slowly already having finished a face? _How is carving that? Is that me?_ Setsuna just ignores it and continues to Erin's bedside. Erin doesn't even look up at Setsuna, just staring at the carving. _Why do I feel annoyed with her not looking at me?_ Setsuna finishes putting up a bag of blood, Erin no longer needing nutrients but red blood cells; she bends over Erin, checking her wounds and broken bones.

"You feeling any better?" She asks trying not to look at Erin.

"Alright I guess..." Setsuna frowns, stands back up, she bites her lower lip.

"Look Erin about earlier the kissing and." Setsuna turns red as Erin looks up at her. "I am sorry I lost my common sense" Erin smirks looking into Setsuna's eyes.

"No need to be sorry love you are impossibly hot when you are aggressive" Setsuna looks down at the floor turning a deeper shade of red,_ what do I say to that? How am I ...I can't do _this Setsuna turns about running out the room.

Setsuna continues caring for Erin, hours turn to days and days turn to weeks. Setsuna and Erin continue their arguments and snapping at each other over the weeks. Haruka and Michiru worried they will never get along. After 3 weeks Erin was back to herself. Setsuna enters her room to making her way to the bed to find it the werewolf is not in it.

"Ah that hard head little..." Setsuna sighs then pauses as she sees a large diamond figure on the bed. Setsuna picks one up, looking at slowly .In her hands she hold a figure of a woman standing on the top of a castle wall. Long hair flowing down to her ankles, the figure is wearing light armor. The crouch removed to mount a horse easier, She is holding a large executioner's axe. _It is beautiful...but I swear it looks a lot like me..._ A lopsided smile appears on Setsuna's face "You know, I suppose I could not blame her. Must boring to be in a bed for 3 weeks." Setsuna shakes her head, collecting the figure heading to Michiru's room. "May as well take this, I like it. Better go find that lug head"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna need not search long; there is a large group in the courtyard. They are pointing upwards to a far off tower. Setsuna looks to where they all are pointing.

"How did she get up there?" Erin is perched a top the tip of a tower's roof, quietly just staring out into the forest behind the castle. _What am I to do? Haruka has Michiru; I can feel they have the power to end this insanity, _

Setsuna takes a deep breath and marches towards the tower. _Damn it Erin, I can't fly up their, wind is horrible and no space. God I swear if she is pulling her stitches I am going to chain her to a wall._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin ponders _ I am going to stay by Haruka's side no matter what she is my little sister after all, but that Setsuna.... she distracts me. But she guards Michiru... I cannot work well blind, or behind her I will not see the field, or in front of her I would be too concerned with her safety...._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Setsuna sighs as she climbs the stairs of the 20 story high tower. 

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Erin worries _I am not scared of death, but that woman ...that damn vampire. She will not leave my mind, my dreams, or even her name from my tongue. Damn it all, why couldn't the bodyguard be some old hag like they used to be...._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Setsuna curses under her breath as she reaches top of the tower. "Now how did she get on the roof...?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin wonders _Damn it damn it, maybe if I keep being a jerk, it will solve the problem for me by her avoiding me. She seems to despise me, she has slapped me more times then I count. But the same time she has let me kisses about the same amount too _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna climbs onto the stone railing balancing carefully. "How do werewolves do this?" Setsuna slowly move towards the wall to grab the roof_. _

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Erin frets _I have been going in circles over this the last 3 weeks, maybe I should just let whatever happen.... arg damn this is why I refused to take over anything, I never can decide anything that does not have to do with battle tactics..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna slowly lets out a sigh as she gets her fingertips on the roof's edge.

"This is why vampires fly. " Erin closes her eyes with a deep sigh. Setsuna continues pulling herself up "Almost got it..."but she starts slipping. Setsuna reaches out to grab the roof, her arms flaying about as she tries by fails. Setsuna falls from the roof's edge again reaching out to grab anything with no success_. What was that? _Erin's head snaps up look over to her left seeing Setsuna falling. _Setsuna!!!! _Erin jumps off the roof,diving much like an Olympic swimmer. Erin holds her limbs at her sides streamlining her body quickly catching up with Setsuna. Erin wraps her left arm around Setsuna pulling her against her left side. Looking quickly as they continue to fall still having 15 stories till the ground. Erin notices windows on a tower to the right; she counts the windows to get her timing right as they fall. The windows are in a pattern so Erin counts. Then Erin reaches out and grabs the near by window ledge jerking them both to a stop. Erin growls in pain, shoulder close from coming out of joint, from the sudden jolt and continual weight. Erin takes a few breaths, before she looks down at Setsuna.

"You ok?" Setsuna slowly opens her eyes seeing Erin's face.

'Yes.... how..." Setsuna points to the tower then the window then the ground. Erin laughs shifting her body so she can lightly toss Setsuna onto her left shoulder grabbing the ledge with both hands. Erin lets out a deep breath, as she evens out the weight.

"I jumped that is the short version. What are you doing? You guys fly why did you try to climb up?"

"You were up there and no were to land up there" Erin gives a sideway glance as she pulls them both onto the ledge of the large window.

" I was up there? Setsuna did you hit your head on something?" Setsuna smacks Erin; Erin grins and dumps Setsuna on the cold floor before she jumps down a few feet from Setsuna. Erin rolls her right shoulder trying to ease the pain.

"You can be a ass, you know that? " Erin grins.

'Yeah well I try..." Erin turns to walk to the door but Setsuna grabs her arm turning her back around.

"Hey look we have to talk." Erin arches an eyebrow.

"About what the weather?" Setsuna's eyes narrow and flash, slamming Erin against the wall. "Look I want to know why you are being such an ass. I mean if you really hated me you would not have dived off a building to save me. So what the hell is the deal? If you hate me fine, but we have to at least be civil to each other. You understand?" Erin's eyes glow slightly as she glares at Setsuna.

"You really want to know why I keep fucking with you?"

'Didn't I just say that, give me a straight answer for Christ sake." Erin looks at Setsuna for a moment. _Well 50/50 shot either outcome will solve the problem. _

"Setsuna I fucking with you and mess with you because..." Erin licks her front fangs and takes a breath. "Because..." Erin chews on her lower lip, "Because I think I love you, I have since I saw you with Michiru." Erin jerks away form Setsuna and walks calmly to the door. _There done, that is it no more it is done..._Setsuna stand totally motionless, Erin's words working her way through her ears. _She thinks she loves me, that explains the...physical stuff, but not the snapping and arguments...unless she did it on purpose...but why would she do that... _ Setsuna turns towards the door,

"Erin..." Setsuna frowns Erin is gone from the tower. "Now what do I do..."


	4. Late Night Fishing

Setsuna stands silently behind the curtains of her balcony. Quietly watching Erin training Haruka, Erin avoiding Haruka's attacks and occasionally tripping the younger woman. Setsuna smiles softly as she watches the two not noticing Michiru walking up behind her.

"She is so sweet and loving to Michiru and Haruka..."

"Who is?" Setsuna turns around seeing the smaller woman holding some towels.

"Oh Lady Michiru I did not know you were there." Setsuna turns her attention back to the two outside, giggling as Erin is now holding Haruka upside down by her ankle.

"Setsuna is everything ok? I know you had that scare from falling off the tower a few weeks ago. But you have been sneaking around spying on Erin." Setsuna frowns turning to face the woman, leaning against the wall.

"I am not trying to spy on her, every time I get within 15 ft of her she runs off. I just want to talk to her about what she said in the tower." Michiru raises an eyebrow.

"What she said in the tower?"

"Yes I got angry and pinned her against the wall till she told me why she was being so rude to me." Setsuna chews on her bottom lip for a moment before continuing. " She said she thinks she is in love with me, I mean that explains all the kissing, grouping, but why is she is still being so rude." Michiru glances over at Erin and Haruka, Erin laughing as Haruka tumbles to the ground rolling into a torn bush.

"I don't know you should ask Haruka she would know best, I could only guess."

'Yes I suppose so, but Erin is always around her..." Michiru sighs and shakes her head.

"You know Setsuna you are a very wise woman, but sometimes you can be very dense." Michiru smiles "HARUKA!! COULD YOU COME HERE?" Haruka turns to see Michiru on the balcony and smiles. Erin just shakes her head and smiles.

"Go on squirt, I probably should go to the beach and get me some dinner." Haruka punches Erin lightly in the arm before jogging over to Michiru. Michiru smiles giving Haruka a soft kiss, Haruka grabs a towel and tries to dry her sweaty hair

"Thank you for the towel koi, what may I do for you?" Michiru smiles wrapping herself around the blonde as Haruka places the towel around her neck.

"Setsuna has a question for you." Haruka arches an eyebrow noticing the older vampire behind the curtain.

"Ok...but why is she behind the curtain..." Haruka gives Michiru a confused look.

"It has to do with what she wants to know. Come on Setsuna Haruka doesn't bite._" well not unless you hit just the right buttons. _Michiru blushes. Setsuna closes her eyes letting out a long sigh.

"To make a long story short Erin told me why she was being a pain because she thinks she loves me. But I do not understand why she is still being rude after she told me she had feelings for me." Haruka scratches her head looking briefly at the two women.

"Ah I would say there are three reasons, one she is worried about being distracted, two Erin has never had a mate, they used her to get to the king, three probably the biggest issues. Erin does not think she is good enough to be your lover I would go with the 3rd one if I were you." Setsuna stands there for a moment, registering all the information.

"Not good enough? I don't understand why she would think that."

"Before Erin was my bodyguard, she worked as a mercenary for both, our kinds and humans. She was a werewolf mercenary, she worked for humans as well as our kind. Are looked at as scum, they are no good. Most leave because no mate would want them. Making them extreme outcasts basically."

"How did Erin become your bodyguard?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I am just curious, if they were thought so lowly of that Erin ended up your bodyguard. Haruka looks at Setsuna for a moment._ Would Erin care? How is ok just not the why...I guess it is ok. _"Alright, Erin was assigned to kill my dad, she got to him with no problem. She even killed my bodyguard, but I screamed for her to stop and she did. I never have found out why. She ran off, my dad send a search party to find her. I found her and asked Erin to be my bodyguard."

"Your dad is letting someone that almost killed him work for him?" Haruka just shrugs.

"My dad is not wise, a large amount of werewolves loathe him and come to Erin for help."

"Erin? Why is she is just a bodyguard."

"No clue, Erin suppository has ton of connections in our worlds as well as the human. But I will be damned if I ever see her use one."

Setsuna close her eyes arms across her chest, leaning her head back against the wall.

"Could this be anymore awkward...?"

"Well I am going to take a shower..." Haruka grabs Michiru pulling her along stopping at the door. "You know I remember Erin saying something about catching dinner at the beach." Before Setsuna can turn to ask the two are gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru smiles hugging Haruka as they enter their room,

"You are so sweet " Haruka smiles wrapping Michiru in arms, smirking down at the other woman.

"Oh really? Well care to have another taste?" Haruka leans down kissing Michiru deeply, Michiru's hand finding their way into Haruka's hair. Haruka runs her tongue along Michiru's lips, Michiru parting them, Haruka's tongue smoothly sliding in. Michiru moans at the feel of Haruka's tongue on hers. Haruka walks backward bumping into the wall. Michiru smirks against Haruka's mouth, Michiru slides a hand down along Haruka's neck her fingertips brushing the scar her biting Haruka left. Michiru traces it briefly before continuing downward, before stepping back from Haruka. Haruka looks at Michiru with a mixture of frustration and confusion on her face. Haruka swallow panting as she stares at the woman. Michiru slides a finger slowly between Haruka's breasts to her navel.

" Hmm....if you are a good boy and hold still I will give you a treat."

"Hold still Michiru that is..."Haruka is cut off by Michiru's mouth.

"All I want to hear is a yes or no." Haruka chews hard on her lower lip looking down at the ravishing woman.

"Yes...."

"Good...." Michiru licks her front teeth slowly making Haruka shiver. _Hmm what to torture first... _Michiru slowly strokes Haruka's right biceps. Michiru smiles as the muscles twitch; Michiru works her way down to Haruka's hand. Michiru takes her fingers and starts to slowly lick and suck on each finger. Haruka groans clench her other fist, her panting hard. Michiru looks up at enjoying the sight of her lover. Michiru softly kiss and lick her way up Haruka's arm stopping at her collar bone lightly tugging on Haruka's shirt." Now how am I supposed to keep going with this?" Michiru gives Haruka some space as she takes of her shirt in bra as quickly as she can. The items getting caught once or twice as she removes the items. "Why thank you..." Michiru slowly slides her hands down Haruka's bare rips, as she kisses and nips her way across Haruka's collarbone and chest until she comes to Haruka's nipple. Michiru pauses her hot breath against Haruka's nipple. Michiru licks her fingertips, one hand going to her right breast. Michiru's lightly twisting, rolling and pinching right nipple her moisten fingers. Michiru sticks her tongue out using it to twist, turn and flick Haruka's left nipple. Haruka lets out this long deep groan.

"G.... o.... d..." Michiru takes the nipple into her mouth softly sucking on it, Haruka moans clawing at the wall behind her. Michiru unzips Haruka's pants, sliding her hand along Haruka's inner thigh, her hand linger near Haruka's clit. Haruka's breath catches from the placement of Michiru's hand. Michiru pulls away from Haruka a finger pulling at her pants. Gaining a severely disappointed noise from Haruka.

" So many things in my way." Haruka swallows and yanks her pant and boxer down to her knees. Struggling to remove them quickly but manages and kicks them away. Michiru places a hand palm down in between Haruka's breast letting slide down to Haruka's hair. Michiru slowly goes to her knees running her hands along Haruka's thighs as she does. Michiru kisses from thigh to thigh till she reaches her goal, blowing lightly across Haruka's clit.

"Michiru...please..." Michiru gives Haruka a long lick before taking her clit into her mouth. Haruka lots out a load moan as she tilts her back digging into the wall. Michiru starts thrusting her tongue in and out of Haruka. Twisting, turning, rolling her tongue in anyway she could as she continued to thrust. Haruka arching of the wall slightly, feeling her knees go weak. Haruka screams Michiru's name as she cums. Michiru quickly lapping every drop of her mid day snack, holding Haruka up slightly with hands on Haruka's thigh. Haruka's breath was slowly returned to normal her head still against the wall, eyes closed. 'That was fucking amazing..." Michiru smiles and leans against Haruka's body.

"I can't help it you are so sweet." Haruka opens her eyes and chuckles, looking down at the smaller woman. Michiru grins up at Haruka sweat bangs clinging to her forehead.

"So what is my reward? Michiru walks over to her door, locking set of three locks before turning back to Haruka.

"You get me the rest of the day" Michiru smirks as she runs a finger along Haruka's jaw. "I am at your mercy, I will do **anything** you ask." Haruka shivers from the tone in Michiru's voice. Haruka picks up Michiru taking her to her bed.

"So what are we waiting for?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin sighs as she lies on the beach hands behind her head looking up at the moon.

"Living with Lady Setsuna is going to be hard..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna is walking barefoot along the beach having just woken for the night. Setsuna lightly kicking some loose sand, looking at her feet as she walks along. While she walks.

"What am I going to do, I know Erin loves me, but pushes me away. Do I love her?" Setsuna keeps going not looking were she is going. Setsuna's foot brushes Erin's arm. Erin instantly gets on her feet bearing her teeth, and claws with narrow eyes. Setsuna breath increases slightly as she watches Erin move. _Oh my god...she.... she..._Setsuna watches the movement of Erin's muscles for Erin's actions. The assorted scars over her tan form, the light catching her deep green eyes. Setsuna swallows hard feeling herself becoming aroused, _She is breath taking strong jaw line, fit...wonder what her skin feels like, _

"What do you want old hag?" Setsuna rolls her eyes at Erin at the old insult.

"To take a nice quiet walk till I ran into you, you dirty old mutt." Erin snarls and shoots forward pinning Setsuna to the sand raising her claw to strike. Erin's eyes shoot open as Setsuna's kisses her roughly her tongue invades Erin's mouth. Erin quickly wraps her tongue around Setsuna's as it her own tongue was a boa constrictor. Setsuna moans into Erin's mouth, her hands diving into Erin's hair. Setsuna nails scratch Erin's scalp as she presses her body against Erin. Erin slides a hand under Setsuna's shirt slide along the under side of Setsuna's breast. Erin's touch sending sparks through out Setsuna's body._ WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!!! Why can't I stop...?_ Erin supports her own weight in the sand as she continues scream at herself to stop. Setsuna breaks the kiss lying back in the sand with her eyes closed. Her breath slightly labored, the warmth of Erin's kiss still on her lips. Erin stares at her for a moment, mind reeling trying to get control back of her own body. Erin quickly gets back to her feet taking a defensive stance. _What should I...._ Setsuna swallows as she listens to her own heart beating erratically, as she slowly gets to her feet. _I can't believe I did that...god it felt good, I don't want to stop..." _Setsuna smirks noticing Erin is distracted from the earlier kiss_. _ _ You always slam me into things lets see if you like it.... _

Erin's head snaps up as she hears footprints in the sand but all she sees before she is slammed against a tree are Setsuna's eyes.

"Erin look at me" Setsuna demands enjoying this new game of cat and mouse.

"Why you like medusa going to turn me to stone?"Erin snarls as s slowly seems some control back of her body.

"Erin the way you act it is like you are scared of me. Are you sacred of me? Erin closes her eyes collecting her thought. _Come on Erin think, think of a way out of this think. _Erin snorts.

"Yeah you wish you old hag" With a smirk Setsuna jerks Erin's neck to one side and sinks her fangs deep into her neck. Erin snarls wrapping her arms around Setsuna. Pulling Setsuna against herself. _God did she figure out that turns me? No she couldn't _Setsuna drains blood from Erin for about 5 minutes before she removes her fangs and licks around the wound slowly. Clawing at Erin's back slowly. Erin growls pushing Setsuna off of her, pulling some of Setsuna's dress of with her claw. Erin stands glaring at the woman.

"Come on hag, you can't be stupid enough to think I will fuck you." Setsuna smirks as she walks over to Erin; smirking knowing Erin is looking at the top of her torn dress.

"Oh I don't have to think about it...." Setsuna stops right in front of Erin and slides a finger along Erin's clutched jaw. "I know you are going to fuck me and I am going to love every second." Erin laughs at the woman but does not move away. _ She can't know.... I told her I loved her yeah but no no she can't really..._ "Hey now don't zone off..." Setsuna taps Erin's nose, Erin finally moves away from Setsuna and heads back towards the castle.

"I don't have time for games hag, there are plenty of maids if I want a good fuck..." _come on get out of here Erin, Come on, before she realizes it turns you on unless she doesn't already._ Setsuna watches Erin with a small smirk, her form disappearing into the shadow of a tree. Erin pauses sniffing the air as she slowly scans the beach. "Come on hag save yourself the humiliation..."

"Humiliation you say? Really? You maybe the superior fighter but I have an advantage that will make you fall to your knees in beg." Erin snorts, shaking her head and continues towards the castle. Setsuna smiles, as she creates a large hand that reaches out from the shadows and grabs Erin. Erin growls and narrows her eyes then she fades like she was made of sand. Setsuna appears next to the tree in confusion. "How could she? No werewolf could ever escape...."

"You need to up date your techniques hag." Setsuna turns around and laughs.

"So you learned a few trick why did you come back here?"

"Here." _ Think Erin think_

"Yes here...."Setsuna smirks running a fingertip along Erin's open shirt. _ Hmm she does love me else she would have killed me rather then play cat and mouse_

"I had to remind you of your place Nosfaretu."

"My place..." Setsuna scratches down from Erin's chest to her navel with a single finger between Erin's open shirt. _ Oh my someone's heart is racing...I like this way of foreplay..._

_ "_Yeah your place can you not hear?"

"Ah my place, I see you mean on top of you ridding you till we both pass out or under you where you fuck my brains you?" Erin noticeable twitches.

"What is your obsession with me and sex? Not getting any? Husband that bad?" _Erin look over her, you should stop looking at her chest you idiot._

"Oh no no my dear Lycan cainus, I just have not found someone who can handle me. I was hoping that you were up to the task..."Erin chews her bottom, a small growl constant in the back of her throat. _ Erin you dumb ass don't let her know you want to fuck her think of something else anything Christ...._Setsuna chuckles as she watches the poor woman battle her sex drive. _ How to push her over the edge..._ Setsuna rips open Erin's pants and slides her hand down Erin's inner thigh and grabs Erin's groin. _Ah I was right...she packs, now do I want to fuck a werewolf or a woman..._Erin jerks to attention her mind screaming at her _NO no no no you idiot stop_

For the first time in Erin long life she chose to follow her heart and not her head. With a deep growl she shoves Setsuna against the tree and rips the remains of her dress off. Setsuna arches her back purring clawing Erin's back

. "Erin...Erin, let it go. Don't hold anything back." Setsuna gasp both in surprise and arousal as Erin's, eyes glow reflect the moonlight like they are glowing. Erin's mouth crushes over Setsuna's, tongue forcing its way into Setsuna's mouth. Setsuna moans, digging into Erin's shoulder drawing a small amount of blood. Erin slams a hand next to Setsuna's head. Erin breaks from kissing Setsuna, and starts to kiss along her neck. Lightly nips at her neck before biting a little harder, Setsuna lets out a loud moan. Setsuna claws deeper into Erin's back, causing a small amount of blood trickle down Erin's back. Erin lets out a deep growl against Setsuna's skin, sending shivers down Setsuna's spine. Erin takes her hand and rips off Setsuna's bra. Erin slides her hands down Setsuna's sides, pushing against Setsuna skin with her fingertips. Setsuna breath catches as Erin takes a nipple into her mouth lightly biting and sucking. Setsuna lets out a loud moan pulling Erin closer, Setsuna panting heavily as she leans down to whisper in Erin's ear. " Erin... We should...I don't think...." Erin's upper lip curls showing her teeth, Erin growls pulling away from Setsuna. She pulls off Setsuna's panties; Setsuna arches her back and bites along Erin's neck. Erin licks her bottom lip, growling as she looks over Setsuna's body. Erin bites Setsuna's neck, gaining another loud moan this time of her name Setsuna. Setsuna digs her nails into Erin's back pulling her self up. Setsuna sinks her fangs into Erin's neck. Erin letting off deep moan, one of Erin's claws hands digging deep into the tree Erin turns her attention back to Setsuna's breast lightly nipping at them as she starts down Setsuna's stomach. Setsuna grabs the panting werewolf's chin.

"NO my little Lycan let me lay down..." Setsuna slides her hand along Erin's jaw as she walks away from the tree, a few feet away lying in the sand. Erin watches the woman like prey, as soon as her back touches the sand. Erin runs her tongue over her teeth as she kneels in front of Setsuna; one motion Erin takes Setsuna's legs over her shoulders, grinning at the woman.

Setsuna smirks at the woman "Now don't tell me that is all you have. "Setsuna grins her nails sinking into Erin's flesh deeply. Erin almost roars and drives her tongue into Setsuna without warning. Setsuna rakes her hands upwards from Erin's lower back to her shoulders. Erin doubles her effort in response, twisting, turning, licking and thrust anything she can reach. Setsuna is panting heavily closing her eyes, racking her nails farther up Erin's back as she gets closer to exploding. _ Oh my god...I have never been this_ "Oh god..."_ sensitive._ "Erin...."

Setsuna screams as she cums raking her hands up and over Erin's shoulders, across part of Erin's face. Her hands fall to her sides around Erin's jaw. Erin pants heavily a few drops of her blood falling onto Setsuna's body. Setsuna slowly opens her eyes as she feels the drops of blood various places on her body. Her eyes glowing lightly as she looks over the panting werewolf above her. Setsuna lays a hand on Erin's cheek; Erin looks up at Setsuna.

"Damn you hag..."

"Erin stop with the hag no matter how much of a bastard you are I am still going to love you now, that I have my fun you should get your." Setsuna sits up slowly pushing Erin's back to the sand. Setsuna smiles as she pulls on Erin's lower lip. "Now I know about your little secret..." Setsuna grabs Erin's groin the woman's hip jump and Erin groans.

"So you are going to torture me?" Setsuna smiles pulling Erin's pants to her knees.

"That depends on you..." Erin quirks an eyebrow biting the time of her tongue to keep from moan.

"How is that?" Setsuna slowly slides her hand up Erin's inner thigh.

"Well it you are smart you will admit the truth, you are being an ass to keep me away..." Setsuna bites her lower lip as she slowly slides her hand into Erin's boxers pulling out her cock

."Though the rough foreplay can stay." Setsuna shifts so she is straddling Erin's inner thighs. "So Erin what is it going to be? Because I don't mind it being a long night, but I much rather it be multiply orgasms up till dawn then forced to stop because of too much noise sex. Then me just teasing you till you give up. " Erin licks her bottom lip.

"Where did all this come from Setsuna?"

"Hmm? All what? The aggressive demanding state of mind?"

"Aye love." Setsuna shrugs idly playing the base of Erin's cock.

"I don't know, perhaps it is repressed from years of being forced to do things. But now with you..." Setsuna slides her and under Erin's undershirt and teases Erin's nipples, Erin tilting her head back and groaning. "You, you tough, short tempered beast .The idea of doing this again for the rest of eternity almost makes me orgasm by itself. Now again Erin what are you going to do?" Erin sighs and closes her eyes in defeat.

"Aye Setsuna I have been being a complete ass on purpose, I thought you would hate me like all the other woman, stupid horny little teenagers."

"Oh so you have a fan group?" Erin rolls her eyes and grunts; Setsuna smiles as she rises to her knees kissing Erin softly as she quickly thrust herself onto Erin's cock. Erin lets out a loud groan as Setsuna breaks the kiss to let out a deep throat thick moan herself. "Ah yes...." Setsuna slowly starts to thrust herself up and down. She increases speed, as she gets closer to the edge. Erin digs her claws deep into the sand, panting heavily. "Erin..." Setsuna groans with need looking down at the other woman. Erin's body tenses as she cums with a deep groan, thrust deep into Setsuna and sending her over the edge. The pair stays lying like that for a while before Erin looks up hearing someone walking on the sand.

Michiru is standing their bright red, hand over her mouth Erin grunts and slides out from under Setsuna, Setsuna moaning softly as Erin's cock leave her body, removing her shirt to cover Setsuna.

"Hey Michiru how long you been there?" Michiru shakes her head violently. "Ah Michiru relax, what you need?" Michiru moves her mouth up and down unable to speak.

Michiru looks at Setsuna then at Erin's back, which has a set of scratches dignity across Erin's shoulders, as well as vertically up the entire length of her back. Not to mention the ones on her jaw and chest, Setsuna blushes and looks at the sand.

"Lady Michiru..." Michiru just smiles and runs over hugging Setsuna, who stumbles back in surprise. "Michiru?"

"Setsuna, I am happy for you, I didn't see anything I was just shocked to see you naked with Erin under you." Setsuna turns six shades of red. Erin smiles softly zipping up her pants before offering Setsuna a hand. Michiru giggles as Setsuna stands up net to Erin. "I have to admit Setsuna never seen you passed out with your past boyfriends." Setsuna smirks sliding a hand along Erin's chest "Yes well I finally found someone good enough to handle the real me. Come on Erin lets get going" Erin smiles, puts an arm around Setsuna heading inside. "You are much better this way..."

"So are you..." Setsuna lightly punches the other woman.


	5. Bored Meeting

Haruka yawns as she waits at a large table, waiting for Setsuna, Michiru and Erin to come. Erin grumbles as she walks down the hall, tugging at the shirt Setsuna made her button up.

"Now I can't have you running around nude all the time" Setsuna leans against Erin, who snorts at Setsuna's comment pushing the set of doors open. "So I am a little possessive" Erin chuckles, wrapping an arm around Setsuna's waist.

"Aye love, and I am glad that you care to" Erin waves to the waiting woman at the table. Haruka raises an eyebrow noticing scratches along Erin's jaw. Haruka grinning like a fool as the two sit down.

"Erin you playboy you " Erin snorts

"Ah shut it Haruka. I am allowed to have social life." Erin leans back in her chair looking over at the pair. Haruka is distracted by Michiru's lower cut top. _ Haruka can you not drool over Michiru for at least one minute._

Erin looks over at Haruka with her half attentive comment. _Well at least she can multi task...sort of_

"I say we deal with the human encroachment first."

"I agree with Erin, there is no use in created a united kingdom if the humans find us."

" I haven't the faintest idea on how to keep them from expanding into our land." Michiru frowns looking over at Setsuna for help.

"Aren't there spots of lands humans can't go on for some reason or another" Erin drums her fingers thinking, chewing on the ball of her tongue stud. _Erin is a different person when it comes to politics, _

"Yea...wild life preserves I think they are called. Large chunks of land protected by the government, for animals who there are little or few of."

"Setsuna are you suggesting we try to make the kingdoms a wild life preserve?"

"It was just a idea Michiru..." Erin grumbles and stands _that is enough.... _Erin walks behind Haruka, grabs the collar of her shirt and her bra.

"OI HENTAI!!" Erin screams at Haruka as she pulls the clothes off Haruka. Haruka snaps around, and then quickly covers herself.

"Erin what did you do that for? Usually you dump water on me or set me on fire."

"Yeah well you were looking Michiru's breast so I thought I would even the score." Haruka grumbles covering herself with her jacket.

"Fine what do you want?"

"Ah...I don't know maybe act like a bloody ruler you tart!"

"Erin come on you handle that stuff for my dad all the time."

"Yeah well your dad is a horny old fart that can't walk in a straight line." Haruka groans, and rolls her eyes.

"Alright alright geez, what were we talking about?" Erin shakes her head.

"Human encroachment"

"Ah...a big fence?" Erin puts her head in her hands, and then looks over to Michiru.

"Well at least I know you don't love her for her intellect...."Setsuna and Michiru chuckle as Haruka turns red. "All though it is possible, build a wall around the entire kingdom. Label it as a private training facility...."

"You know I am vaguely worried, Erin you can come up with an excuse for anything out of thin air..." Erin arches an eyebrow and looks over at Setsuna.

"Why would that worry you?" Setsuna just smiles at Erin, _She is cute when she is lost, _Setsuna kisses Erin gently.

"Never mind," Erin shrugs and scratches behind her ear.

"So Michiru, Haruka what would you rather do?" Michiru looks over at Haruka.

"What do you think Ruka?" Haruka shrugs,

"I think the fence would be more noticeable by the humans but keep us safer."

"I agree with Setsuna, I have been told that there are Rangers that come to the reservoir to check on the animal population. It would be annoying to deal with."

"I rather do safety"

"Alright everyone else agree?" Michiru and Haruka nods. "Ah so what do you want to name it?"

"Name what?" Haruka looks confuse, Michiru gives Erin an odd look.

"You mean the fence?" Erin chuckles.

"Sort of love, in order for the fence to be build we have to have a reason why."

"Ah you have to be kidding me," Haruka groans

"I will take care of the reason ok, I just want to know what you want name for the humans"

"Ah.... name it? Won't that make everyone angry if it seems one sided?" Erin takes a deep breath holding it for a moment. _Geez Haruka doesn't care and Michiru worries about everything no wonder they get together well. _Erin slowly lets her air out of her lungs.

"You want me to name it?"

"I think it would be wise, you know the humans better then any of us sweet heart." Erin gives Setsuna a sideways look at the name, chuckling slightly.

"Well now, if Erin is going to take care of the human issue. What is left to figure out?" Haruka leans back in her chair. Setsuna and Michiru look over at the relaxed woman.

"I would say the war..."

"Oh...yeah..."Haruka blushes sitting back up.

"Have we actually had any battles lately?" Michiru looks over at Setsuna.

"Ah...."

"No...." Erin as she pays half attention, writing on some paper trying to figure out the paperwork for the fence. " Well not since Haruka's dad Argon took over. He wanted to "display " is power by raiding a out laying Vampire village."

"I can see why you guys hate him so much." Erin pulls out some maps from far end of the table near Setsuna. Setsuna raises an eyebrow unrolling one of the maps, Erin sitting next to her, Erin looking over a topographical map.

"So it is more like a family feud now?" Haruka scratches the back of her head.

"I suppose you could put it that way. " Erin puts the map down and writes something else down.

"Unless we stumble into another's path we never have any issues." Setsuna looking down at the paper she is creating.

"So how can we stop that?"

" Well why do we attack each other to begin with?" Setsuna looks over a map marking water sources within a 2000-mile radius.

"Werewolves are told you are weak and want to make us your guard dogs." Erin continues writing, pause a moment to think. _Humans name things after famous people or landmarks on the land so..._

"Ok, we are told you are just stupid strong animals that will attack for no reason." Erin snorts, mumbling under her breath "Argon is the only brainless one..." Setsuna looks over at Erin hearing her words and giggles.

"Hey Erin were did you buy these maps?"

" ...Didn't buy them" Setsuna arches an eyebrow, looking over the map at Erin.

"Who the hell are we going to show them we are not brainless over grown puppies?" Haruka grumbles sinking down in the chair getting bored.

"Then who gave them to you?" Setsuna rolls up the map opening another that displays population locations and rough numbers.

"So how do we change everyone's mind?" Michiru thinks aloud.

"No one gave them, well my hand did if you want to be picky."

"Send out a proclamation?" Haruka strokes Michiru's hair softly.

"You made these Erin?" Erin looks at Setsuna out the corner of her eye

"Aye, Well if you want them to believe something. Prove it to them, basic of any creatures' nature. "

"But how do we do that?" Setsuna rolls up the map, picking up another map, this one of food sources.

" Simple, we show them there is nothing to fear." Michiru adds to Setsuna's thought.

'"I feel like we are skirting around the issue..." Erin attention still on the paper now becoming papers as she is continues working with them.

"Michiru what made you no longer fear Erin and Haruka...." Setsuna looking over Erin's shoulder at the paperwork she is working on.

"Excluding sleeping with her." Erin adds Michiru turns a couple shades of red, looking over at the pair.

"Well...ummm I would have to say you." Erin looks over at Michiru with an utterly surprised look.

"Me? " Setsuna and Haruka chuckle at the utter surprise on Erin's face.

"Careful Erin it may stick like that." Erin snorts and picks up a near by apple and chucks it Haruka nailing her in the forehead.

"Retard, anyway you were saying Michiru." Erin turns to look at the smaller woman.

"The way you were calm after Setsuna attacked you. You did not rip her in half you just stood calmly as it she was not there. You had to convenience Haruka to come out of the shadows. You sounded like someone's father."

"I must agree with Michiru here Erin, seeing someone like you, who is supposed to kill you just for fun of it. Acting like that makes you think twice about things. I thought you were going to eat me for a late night snack after I attacked you" Erin stops in the middle of what she is doing, and looks again at Michiru then Setsuna

"Like someone's farther? You are continuing to confuse me, but as long as you know. That is important" Setsuna smiles, putting a hand on Erin's far cheek.

"What we mean is we did not think we would see such caring and loving actions from someone who is suppose to be a killing machine." Erin smiles, taking Setsuna's hand and kisses it softly.

"Ok...""

"Ah how are we to going to change everyone's mind?" Everyone is quiet, Haruka having fallen into a light slumber.

"Most people believe things after seeing them." Setsuna remarks.

"Huh.... ah right, How can we gather a large group and show your them that werewolves are not after them?" Haruka suggests as Erin kicks her awake.

"We have established the how, but like Haruka noted we need to know where and when?"

"How about the town square." Michiru looks over to Setsuna whom returns the nod in agreement.

"Sounds like a good idea but when?" Setsuna and Michiru look at Erin and grin. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Setsuna slides a hand from Erin's far cheek, down to Erin's neck.

"Erin please...." Erin raises an eyebrow, looks at Setsuna then Michiru.

"Please what?" Setsuna stands pulling on Erin's hand. "Love what are...." Erin rises looking oddly at Setsuna. Michiru leans down to Haruka's ear.

"We could use your help Ruka." Haruka yawns and looks to the sea nymph.

"What's up?"

"We want to take Erin to the courtyard now, I am tired of waiting for this mess to end" Erin's ears twitch.

"WHAT???" Erin looks like she is walking to her death, Setsuna raises Erin's hand to her lips kissing it softly. "Set...Se...Setsuna" Setsuna frowns looking into Erin's eyes.

"Erin, I would never let anything happen to you, don't you trust me." Erin swallows hard looking around at the others.

"I just...ah.... I...unless it is reading proclamation don't want to be the center of attention." Haruka looks over at Erin with a grin. "Hell or seen for that matter"

"Oh so you do have a weakness, you are scared to talk to people, no wonder it took you so long to get a girlfriend. "Erin snorts, glaring at the other woman.

"Erin please..." Michiru looks pleadingly up to the older woman. "Every thing has been talk, we need to take action"

"Ah.... there is not any other way?" Erin looks fearfully into Setsuna's eyes. Setsuna looks over at Michiru and Haruka then back to Erin.

"Erin we are not chaining you in place, but I agree with Michiru having people meet a werewolf in a controlled environment is our best chance"

"But why me? "Michiru puts a hand on Erin's forearm. "Why now?"

"Erin you are the most well known Werewolf in existence with the worst reputation and this war has gone on long enough." Erin snorts and grumbles.

"Thanks for reminding me, one or two day so won't matter then."

"Besides if we use Haruka they will argue she only acting because she wants to be king of everything or something odd like that. "Erin looks at Setsuna with a small growl in her throat. After a moment she looks to Michiru, then Haruka.

"Haruka..." Haruka walks over to Erin.

"If I give you back your amulet will you do it?" Erin pants, her hot breath creating steam, it sliding out between her slightly open jaws. _Come on Erin.... what could go wrong...__**Ah you could get mauled like last time....**__ That was over 11400 years ago, nothing has changed. __**With them no but something has changed with you.**_ Erin chews on her bottom lip as she looks down at Setsuna.

_** You love her don't you idiot...yeah.... so you trust her right..**.Yeah.... I think.**..if you are unsure this s a perfect way to get rid of any doubt, remember you dumb ass she is the one that nursed you back to health even though you were a total ass....** Aye you are right..**.**_

"Aye that sounds fair." Haruka shakes her head and takes a large sliver medallion from her pocket and gives it to Erin.

"What is that a lucky necklace or something?" Michiru ask as Erin puts around her neck.

"Now not exactly," Haruka puts her arm around Michiru's waist.

Erin tilts her head back as she arches her back, hair covering her body. Her body grows, claws and teeth appearing. Erin shakes her head and looks down at the amulet.

"Haruka what do you mean by that?"

"Just wait Erin is going to test it. "

Michiru and Setsuna watch the werewolf, place a finger on the amulet and softly tap it with her claw. In a large flash on light armor covers Erin's body. Setsuna and Michiru blink their eyes coming into focus, Erin moves around, flexing and relaxing her arm, turning her shoulder side to side in the form fitting upper body armor. _Hmm still feels ok..._

"All that armor is stored in that amulet?"

"Aye Lady Michiru, it is a design I am working on with a Demon blacksmith friend of mine."

"So no caring heavy armor around it is all in a necklace? What about weapons."

"Now I see why she is more comfortable with it," Setsuna mutters.

"They are pendants" Erin pulls off a large red and black-clouded stone attached to her collar. "But that is not an issue we need to deal with now." Erin takes a deep breath tapping the amulet the armor returning, and then puts the pendant on her collar back. Erin holds out her hand, Setsuna takes it smiling up at Erin. Erin swallows hard_ Oh gods please don't let them maul me please I have not done ill...lately _

Michiru and Haruka smile at another and wrap their arms around each other as they walk in front of the pair towards the courtyard, bustling with people. Erin looks down at Setsuna, then Haruka and Michiru _those were only by Arragon I swear.... gods help me_ Slate barks from the end of the hallway following the group. _Ok...............Not what I was thinking but thanks..._


	6. Public Service Announcement

Erin follows them all still very nervous, not really paying attention to her surroundings, only that Setsuna is there.

"Erin why do have a collar and Haruka doesn't?"  
Erin still not paying attention, which is a mistake, the other pass thought the archway to the courtyard without a problem.

" I wear it to hold my pendant, it is a choice..." Erin is not so lucky she walk into the top of arch hitting her head. _Right...I get 20 stupid points for that one._ Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka try not the laugh, Erin grumbles ducking to get through the arch. Slate having caught up barks and runs circles around Erin.

"Yeah not made for a werewolf...." Erin swallows hard as the hundreds of vampires stop instantly looking at her. "You are not helping" Erin stares down a the small black puppy "Michiru...you sure... Haruka is less..." Erin looks around the very angry faces in the crowd.

'"Ugly?" Haruka says with a grin Erin glaring at her. Haruka grinning as she picks up the little dog scratching Slate's ears.

"No scary..." _Smart-ass..._Michiru smiles' taking Erin's other hand leads her to the center of the market_ Why me.... can't we just make a cheesy 60s safety video or something..._

"Hey Slate I was worried I lost you..." Haruka takes a seat next to Michiru, Slate crawling over Haruka, licking Michiru's face.

"It is ok Erin, _It is not you I am worried about...man I hope vampires don't get grumpier with age. _I promise you will not get hurt." Erin chews on her bottom lip and sits down quietly on the steps, Setsuna next to Erin stroking her thigh. Trying to ignore the murmurs in the crowd, Erin chuckles to her of a nursing home full of vampires with walking canes. _Hehe wonder if they make prune flavored blood._

"What are they doing?"

"What is that ugly thing doing here?"

"Don't tell me they have gotten Lady Michiru?"

"We should help her"

"Yeah, obviously they are holding her against her will."

The collection of vampires starts closing around Erin, Erin keeping her head down looking at her feet. Slate jumps from Michiru's lap, he growls at the crowd. Fangs beard the hair along his back standing up. _Yeah this is going to be interesting.... Feel like I am going to need a very big stick.... or mallet.... Oh Oh I know a tank_

Michiru stands directly in front of Erin; Slate trots over to the older werewolf's hand licking it.

"Huh thought he hated you, he always growled at you...." Erin looks over at Haruka and rolls her eyes. _Just remember she will get more mature with age...I hope,_ Erin idly scratching Slate's head.

"That is enough, this is getting out of hand. You all are ready to kill Erin and she has done nothing but sit down." Michiru turns and point to Erin. " Do you even know why you want to kill Erin?" Slate gets bored with Erin's idly attention and heads over to Haruka.

Erin smiles and looks over at Haruka as she scratches Slate's ears. _Hey Haruka is not a bad kid, just awkward. Ha all the female werewolves will be very unhappy now_

"That is because I would never give him part of my steak like you did at the table Haruka." Haruka grins and rubs the back of her head lightly, "Though it kept you from being fat..."

"Hey! I ran a lot to you know." Erin chuckles then smiles at the other woman, trying to filter out the conversations.

"Lady Michiru it is obvious they are holding you and Lady Setsuna against your will..." Setsuna stands, putting a hand on the top of Erin's head,_ Gods I am trying not put dunce caps on these guys.... _Setsuna scratches behind Erin's ears getting her to relax. Erin smiles, relaxing for Setsuna's touch, closing her eyes. _Hehe...what was I saying..._

"Yeah if you didn't Haruka we would have to roll Slate everywhere." Erin looks up and nuzzles Setsuna's hand, Setsuna scratching down along her neck in response.

"Obvious? You need you eyes checked. Do you see any chains? rope? Any type of device to hold us, keep us from movement? _"Obvious? Obvious you are dumb ass why yes...._ Erin grins to herself.

"No but, they may be blackmailing you." Setsuna and Michiru look at each other and laugh,

"Black mail?" Haruka looks over at Erin, _I would like to mail you...to the middle of the Atlantic oh god I have turned into a two-bit comic great..._

"Aye you remember how you dad got the captain of the guards to do something or else he would tell the guard's secret, that is blackmail." Haruka shrugs not completely understanding and turns her attention back to the little black puppy.

"Blackmailing? You are insane, I have nothing to hide and neither does Lady Michiru."

"Still they have stained you, filled you with lust and turned you into common whores." Erin's eyes glow, her upper lip twitches as she stand to her full height. _Ok.... now you are my late night snack _Erin rolls her neck causing a loud pop, the hair on her back standing up as she stalks over the the vampire.

Erin hot breath falls in the man's face as Erin growls. "I will not stand for you to insult a lady, under any circumstance. Even less so the one I love." Erin bears her fangs at the man and extends her claws, moving closer.

"Erin...." Erin stops, her claws brushing the man's skin, standing up right again before looking at Setsuna.

"But my lady..."

"Leave him be, we will let it go as a slip of the tongue." Erin narrows her eyes looking back at the man, snorts and grumbles returning to her place on the stone.

"See he tried to kill me." Erin sneers.

"If I wanted you dead you would be 6ft under by now, or in my stomach." Setsuna smiles and scratches Erin's ears helping to keep the werewolf calm. Erin grins, leaning back into her touch, idly looking the woman over._ Maybe I should start singing to something or myself so I will stop staring at Setsuna's ass. _Erin sighs practically falling asleep from the woman's touch.

"Wait the one he loves? Lady Setsuna you didn't" Setsuna digs fingers into Erin's fur. Erin looks up seeing the annoyed look on Setsuna's face. _What the..._

"What I do in my private life is not of your concern."

"It is if private life turns out future leader into a whore it does." That was it, Haruka snarls and barrels towards the man transforming as she moves. Erin grunts and shoots up tackling Haruka, Haruka's claws inches from the man.

"Erin! What are you doing? We should turn him into..."

"I know he is a jackass, do it for Michiru" Haruka's upper lip twitches when she looks up at him for a moment and sighs heavily. "Maybe we will be lucky and he get the plague...."

` "Fine...now get off me you are heavy you old bastard" Erin snorts climbing off of Haruka, she grumbles turning back to human form and sits next to Michiru. Erin slowly stands and looks over at the vampire.

"For a creature of such knowledge you make a rock look smart..." Erin spits by the man's feet before returning to Setsuna.

"See they both are nothing but stupid killing machines."

"You called her lover and Haruka's lover a whores. I would count that as antagonizing." Setsuna kisses the top of Erin's head. "Thank you..." Erin lets off a quiet small grunt and nuzzles Setsuna's thigh.

A young vampire screams as her young child crawls through the crowd and over to Erin. Erin slowly puts her arm down the child climb onto her paw before happily bouncing in it. Slate runs, clumsy, stumbling over to smell the child. The young little vampire then decides to climb up Erin's arm onto her back. _Oh...this is going to be interesting..._

Erin twists and turns her body as the child continues to climb all over her. Slate runs around Erin yipping happily as he follows the child around. _I think I just invented a new dance move...or hand signal or.... something _With a happy giggle the child goes back to Erin's paw_._ After a few moments the child reaches up at Erin, opening and closings her tiny hands. Erin turns her head slightly then lowers her head. The child grabs Erin's nose lightly beating her hands on the top of Erin's nose. Erin chuckles and gives the child a gentle nuzzle with her nose. Erin twitches slightly as a young girl opens her mouth up all the way and sticks her head in. _What the hell would you look for in there anyway my breakfast? _

Erin pulls on Setsuna's skirt with a small grunt. Setsuna turns around and laughs, Erin snorts and glares at her. Setsuna smiles picking the small girl up then explains o her that is not safe to put her head in a werewolf's mouth. _Yuck grimy little hands..._Slate running over to yip at Setsuna's feet wanting to play with the child. Meanwhile Erin open and closes her mouth a few times.

"Feel like I went to the dentist.... Erin looks back at Setsuna, seeing the mother coming up behind her. _That is why I love her. _Setsuna smiles giving the child back to the frantic mother.Erin leans back against the cement as Setsuna ruffles Erin's fur. Everyone stares at Erin silence, Erin simply staring at her feet. _I am a little teapot... _Erin raises an eyebrow _short and ah shit..._ and looks up as she hears a lot of screaming kids, Just in time to see the herd of small children barrel down on her. _Oh ...no....stay back rapid little bat children..._The herd of kids jumps on Erin knocking her over, jumping, climbing and bouncing all over Erin.

Haruka managing to our run them till Setsuna trips her. Haruka hits the ground with a small bounce before skidding to a stop. _Oh goody now I am going to smell funny till I can get a shower...._

"It is official..." Erin sighs" I am now a jungle gym..." Setsuna and Michiru laugh playing with some of the kids

"Aw man Setsuna that was low." Haruka pouts, kids climbing all over her. "Shut Erin I feel like an ant hill."

"Should I put honey on you?"

"No you said you would _**never**_ do that again" Haruka glares at the grinning Erin.

"Glad you think this is funny you guys so owe me dinner at least." Erin grunts as a pair of kids jump on her stomach.

"Yea and "special desert."

Erin shakes her head at the younger werewolf. _ She is either thinking about it or doing it, got to love puberty _Slowly the group of vampires make their way over. A few carefully touch Erin or Haruka scratching behind their ears. _Oh yeah I have been promoted...to petting _the parents of the children slowly collect them off the two werewolves as they investigate them.

"Well that hasn't happened since I had to watch the nursery at home."

"That must have looked funny." Erin snorts.

Erin looks around at the group then back to Michiru

"Ah so now what?" Setsuna shakes her head and grabs the older male vampire, who as running his mouth and shoves him into Erin. Erin grunts stepping back little to keep the man from falling_ I can eat him gee thanks._ When they both are stable she lets go of the man. "Setsuna love what was that for?"

Erin raises an eyebrow as the man pokes her in the chest. "Aye I am real, I don't bite.... " Setsuna blushes " What can I do for you?" The man looks up at Erin shifting slightly.

"You are really Erin?"

"Aye last time I checked."

"But you are suppose to be a ruthless murder."

"I am? Huh well no one told me." Setsuna playfully slaps Erin.

"Erin cut it out." The man standing in awe, for a few minutes ago this same creature was about to rip his throat out. _Come on think think think of a song..._

"Aye Setsuna love." Michiru taps Erin's arm, Erin looks down at Michiru. "Yes love?"

"Give me a boost will you..." Erin nods and picks Michiru up and places Michiru on her shoulders. _OK...whoa I am higher up then I thought I would be, just put my hands on top of Erin's head..._

"See neither Erin or Haruka are a brainless cold blooded murder. And werewolves are not stupid killing machines either. They are just like us, calm caring creatures that will fight fiercely to protect their loved ones" The crowd mummers among themselves.

"Brainless." Haruka grumbles. " Did she have to use that word?"

"Why are you doing this Lady Michiru?" Michiru looks down at Setsuna who looks at Erin_. Ah great_ ... Erin looked over at Michiru, snorting briefly at her. _Oh I got it huh.... oh_

"Lady Michiru, you want to end the war remember?" Michiru snaps out of her trance and smiles down at the older werewolf._ I have my own living TelePrompTer _

" The war between us has gone on long enough, the only one that harbors hate is Lord Aragon, whom the werewolves wish to dethrone for Lord Haruka to lead."

"How do we know she will not lead like her father?" Haruka snorts.

"Because I am not a brainless old man stuck on old ways that never worked." The crowd looks shocked the Aragon's own daughter would speak ill of him. Setsuna clears her throat gaining the crowds attention.

"The ultimate plan Lady Michiru and Haruka had was to reunite the kingdoms, under their rule."

"Why united them? Why not end the war and trade?" Michiru looks desperately at Erin how sighs, whispering up to Michiru. Michiru speaks line by with no issues or pauses. _Huh she is good; maybe I should take her and do one of those human puppet things._

"Thought trading is an option, we prefer to no take that route." Michiru pauses continuing to listen to Erin. "It does not protect the individual, it a merchant does not like that individual there is nothing that person can do." Michiru coughs pretending to clear throat. " Now this does not mean the resources will be government issues in rations. 

_ Hmmm how does that song start...._

The basic resources, blood, clothes will all be available in the town center at all time. Same for water, now this will be at the original place not kingdom based." Michiru lets out a long sigh and leans on Erin's head. "Thank you..." Erin just smiles. _Hehe tag team speech... damn it I keep getting distracted from my distraction..._

"Hey got to be useful other killing stuff you know."

"What about the humans?"

"We have developed a plan to stop their advancement upon our lands before they discovery are existence. Lord Erin is in the middle of completely the task." Michiru idly scratches Erin's ears as she speaks.

_Hey wait a second...that makes no sense, damn now I forgot the song _

"So.... who will rule?" Michiru pauses scratching Erin's ears for a moment, unsure of how to answer. Erin looks up at the woman noticing her hesitation. Erin looks over at Haruka and whistles.

"Oi baka, I know the object is shinny but answers the man's question of who will rule." Haruka grumbles glaring at Erin.

_ This is why I keep lots of recorders and books...ah going out in right field._

"Me and Lady Michiru plan to wed, after which we will begin...._ ah damn what did Erin tell me. _Rebuild and repair the kingdom based on the request of the people. _"A I remembered it maybe ruling will not be so bad after all._

"A Vampire and Werewolf married? That is insane." _Dumb-ass _Erin makes an odd face catching Setsuna's attention _why does that both her she never did it when we were talking a the table..._

"Thinking like that is what fuels the war" Michiru says through slightly gritted teeth.

"Yea please remember Lord Boris and Lady Heather, everything that was caused by just one person having a closed mind." Setsuna moves closer to Erin wondering why she is edgy all the sudden. Michiru leans down kissing Erin's nose.

"Thank you for the help. I am not good at explain things and I tend to freeze up Setsuna usually tickles me"

_No it was not jungle bells.... should I be distracting my self from the distraction, which is distracting me from this one.... Arg I think I am hurting my head_

"My pleasure my lady"

"...Ok but how did it kill the Lord Boris and Lady Heather." _Gods.... This is going to show how old I am..._

"Lady Heather and Lord Boris' union was not displeasing to all just one man. Well rather one boy Aragon. His hated it so he started the rumors we all think to be true. Everyone anger at each other began to fight. Lady Heather and Lord Boris tried to stop the fighting and it cost them their lives."

_There is something else she is not saying... _ Erin smiles softly down at Setsuna.

_ God I think some of Haruka's bad habits have warned off on me. Come on think of something intelligent_

"Now we were young and foolish then, we have all learned from our errors have we not?" The crowd looks among them self's before nodding in agreement, looking at Setsuna. "Good, now the rebuilding and remodeling of the kingdom will be done based on your input as well as werewolves as well."

_ I am getting bored now; Haruka must be dying, wish I had a shiny toy or something to screw with her_

" Each suggestion will be taken into consideration, and voted on weekly by the people. Whatever the decision Haruka and myself will assign someone to complete. We will also each pick an advisor to assist us. Who stand before you" Both Setsuna and Erin about break their necks looking over to Michiru in surprise. "Oh..." puts on an innocent smile. "Did we forget to tell you two?" Setsuna puts her arms in front of her chest glaring at the woman.

"I am so temped to dump you my Lady." Erin grumbles

_No that as not.... WHAT DID SHE SAY??_

Michiru smiles and scratches Erin's ears. _Seems like she has done this a lot..._

"I am sorry to hear about Boris and Heather."

"You act as if it is a personal lose..." Erin helps Michiru down off her shoulders, and swallows slightly, Michiru hitting a bit to close to home with that comment. Setsuna squeezes Erin's arm as she wraps herself around Erin. _What is the entire" feel better squeezes for?"_

"Ah, excuse me Mr. Erin?" Erin arches an eyebrow

"Aye but no mister you make me feel old"

"How do we know the werewolves will agree?"

"Simple me and Haruka will annoy them till they do" Erin chuckles "Well rather realistically our belief of ones word is based on their honor. They hold great honor for Haruka, Aragon staying on top in his castle doing nothing, it will not be hard at all." Haruka rolls her eyes and shutters.

"I still think I am adopted there is no way I can be related to that jackass." Erin laughs ruffling Haruka's hair.

"Don't make me get the chart..." Haruka sticks her tongue out at Erin, Erin returning the action. Setsuna clears her throat, gaining the two attentions.

"Erin if you would please...." Setsuna leans close to Erin whispering up to her. Erin chuckles, slowly returning to her human form, hair disappearing from her body and shrinking to her human height. Setsuna smiles wrapping herself around Erin, and kisses her softly.

_Hmmm..... nope my mind is blank, well except random thoughts, who invented the TV remote, Is there a man in the moon. Why..._

"Does anyone else have any other concerns they want to address?" Setsuna asks breaking apart from Erin.

"Lady Michiru what do you...." the woman looks over at Erin " plan to do after you wed Lady Haruka?" _why did she look at me?_

"Well the start on the rebuilding and remodeling of the kingdom as a we have a united front. "

"Do you think that is wise Lady Michiru?"

"I do, they have resource we need and we have resources they need. There is no reason the kingdom cannot be rebuilt from the ground up. With union between me and Lady Haruka, behind us we can concentrate entirely on the kingdom"

_How many peppers did peter piper pick... ARG!! I have switched brains with Haruka_

"But are you not concerned it will put a strain on your love for Lady Haruka?" _Oh goody the town's know it all_

"No, we love each other good and bad. Hard and easy times, she helps me make quick decisions and I help her slow down to think tougher ones out." Erin smiles as Setsuna sits in her lap.

"How old are you anyway Erin?" Erin looks over at Haruka. _Where did that come from?_

"Older then you but younger then the kingdom..." Haruka glares.

"Smart ass..."

_Swing batter swing everyone strikes out 9 times out of 10...but got to step up to plate_

"Are we all on the same page?" Michiru ask looking over the crowd, they all nod in agreement. Setsuna nips at Erin's neck with her fangs making the werewolf shiver. "That is great, please tell anyone who was not here today. If you will excuse us we have to get ready for a journey to the other kingdom."

_She walked right up to me and asked if She could take me home...huh?_

"What?!?" Both Haruka and Erin choke out as they are pulled away towards the archway.

"You didn't think we were going to let you two go alone now do you?" Erin and Haruka look at each other then at the other women.

"Ah love we were going to go during the day...." Setsuna stops sternly looking at Erin. "Ah...we did not think you would want to bother to come..."

"Why would you think that?" Erin and Haruka look at each other again trying to come up with an answer.

"There is no need to bother you with the travel..." Haruka slowly edges towards Michiru

"Why is that? You help us with our people why can we return the favor?" Erin sighs glances at Haruka.

"Ah.... well our kingdom is not what you would call..."Haruka pauses thinking. "Well kept."

"So it is a little dirty no problem." Erin looks at Haruka and just shakes her head.

"You know what, a good days sleep may not be a bad idea..." _I am not going to argue with her, I will lose, may as well save my energy._

"Why the sudden change of mind Erin?"

"Ah to be frank love I am not stupid enough to go against what my love wants." Setsuna smiles and kisses Erin softly.

"Good to hear that you are a wise woman." Erin gives Haruka this sorry look. Haruka smiles and wraps her arms around Michiru.

"Lets get to bed it is getting near dawn." Haruka waves to Erin as Michiru drags her away, Slate close behind. Erin chuckles, Setsuna wraps her arm around Erin's waist.

"I agree with Haruka bed sounds like a good idea." Setsuna purrs in Erin's ear. Erin licks her bottom lip. _Gods what kind of lustful creature have I released..._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Haruka yawns, raising her hands above her head, stretching. Michiru smiles watching the muscles move on Haruka's bare back.

"Haruka?" Haruka turns around facing the nude Michiru.

"Hmm?" Michiru walks over to Haruka and lays her head on Haruka's shoulder. Michiru wraps her arms around Haruka's waist holding herself against the taller woman.

"You did not seem surprised when talking about getting married..." Haruka smiles and kisses the top of the woman's head.

"So? What is wrong not being worried or surprised?"

"Nothing, it just seems like you are thinking in a few weeks not a couple hundred years..."

"Sometimes you are too observant for your own good." Haruka pulls away from Michiru walking over to her recently discarded pants, going through the pockets. Michiru watches Haruka with a confused look, her eyes tearing up as Haruka turns around holding a small box.

"Erin really raised me not my dad, she taught me how women should be treat Well..." Haruka kneels in front of Michiru open the small box. There is a small sliver banned ring with a diamond, a smaller black diamond in the shape of a bat, is encased. A perfect replica of the bat cut out from the large diamond. The arrangements lying perfectly flush, and smooth to the touch, as if it was created that way. Under the diamond in the setting, there is a tiger-eye shaped like a wolf, the bottom of the diamonds cut like the top, to fit the figure in flush.

"We usually give our mates one of our canine teeth, but Erin thought you would like this better." Haruka smiles "Lady Michiru Kaiou would you give me the great honor of being my wife? So that I may show you my love everyday for the rest of eternity?" Michiru stares in awe for a moment; before she kneels so she is level with Haruka.

"Yes..." Haruka smiles at the wordless woman, sliding the ring on Michiru's finger before kissing her softly. _ Thank you Erin, ... _Haruka breaks the passionate embrace and stands slowly.

"But why give me a ring now?" Haruka smiles and pulls a folder out from her desk.

"I had Erin do some work for me..." Haruka lays out the folder, within it lay profiles of two people, birth certificates, school record, bank accounts, passports, social security card, even their occupations. Michiru looks very confused at Haruka, not sure what to make of the documents. One was obviously for her and the other for Haruka.

"She made us profiles?"

"More then that," Haruka pulls out some pictures of her and Michiru at variously paces, Michiru's concerts, Haruka her races. "She made us human."

"What? How could she? " Haruka smiles

"Erin can make any document from the human world and it look real. Or she can create people, lives. Somehow she intergrades all this." Haruka points at the folder. "Into cultures around the world. So that means if you want we can get married anywhere in the world, and it will be legal in both here as with humans. We could also live there if we wanted even." Michiru stares in awe for minute the grabs Haruka hugging her tightly. Haruka gasps for air." Michiru."

"Sorry" She let Haruka go and chews on her bottom lip.

"Let me guess you want to tell Setsuna?'

"Yes, but if it bothers you" Haruka smiles and kisses Michiru's nose. _How does Erin know women so well yet is an idiot around them?_

"Of course it doesn't bother me, just don't take to long the water on stays so hot."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru smiles and runs out of her room next door to Setsuna's room. She opens the doors with out knocking Setsuna leaning on the balcony looking out at the sky.

"Setsuna!!" Setsuna turns around seeing the teary eyed woman.

"Michiru you ok?" Setsuna walks over to the smaller woman, raises an eyebrow noticing the ring. "Were did you get that?"

"Haruka asked me to marry her!"

"Yes dear I know we announced it in the square."

"But she set it up so we can do it in the humans' domain."

"What?!? Michiru I don't think that is a good idea."

"What is not a good idea?" Erin asks as she exits the bathroom, towel wrapped around her waist. Erin messes her hair with her left hand. Setsuna arches an eyebrow seeing something odd. _What is on the inside of her right under arm?_

"Her and Haruka getting married in the human's domain." Erin arches an eyebrow setting some papers down on a near by table. Have just updated the information logs for Haruka's kingdom. _Finally no more rapid baby bat stink...._

"Why not?"

"They are a Vampire and a Werewolf I think someone will notice." Erin arch an eyebrow then toss Setsuna a file, she fumbles with but catches. Her eyes get huge as she looks down at Erin's profile, same as Haruka's and Michiru's with all the needed forms but a few pictures of Erin. For changing as Erin gets older. "Erin...."Setsuna slowly walks over to the woman who is ruffling through papers still dripping wet. "Where did you get these? "Erin grumbles about not finding something then looks over at Setsuna about to answer but Michiru is quicker.

"Haruka had her do them." Erin looks over at Michiru

"Speaking of I thinks she is waiting for you..." Michiru grins and runs over to Erin jumping up hugging the woman tight and kissing her, knocking Erin's towel off. Michiru, jumps down and runs to her room" Thank you..."

"Hmm well that was new..." Erin blinks for a moment, then down at her towel and shrugs going back to what she was doing. Setsuna shakes her head to keep her eyes from roaming over the werewolf.

"Erin you did these just likes the maps?" Erin nods then sighs, giving up.

"Aye love, I can make you anyone you want any where." Erin yawns and stretches arching her back. Setsuna stare at Erin's naked body and turns crimson. Everything is on computers now, so it has gotten easier actually" Erin smiles softly at the woman giving her a small kiss. "Ah you will get bored of it after a while." Erin chuckles as she slides into bed. Setsuna stands there for a moment; She undresses keeping her eyes on Erin the whole time, which is simply stretching her body. _Get bored..._Setsuna licks her bottom lip as she finishes getting undress. Setsuna smirks as she crawls over the bed towards Erin. _ Yeah.... right_


	7. Working Vacation

Setsuna wakes to an odd clanking sound; with a yawn she opens her eyes to see Erin, standing at the foot of the bed. Erin adjusts an armored glove, with metal claws that extend to protect her real claws. Light English styled armor covering her arm, chest and neck up to the bottom of her jaw. Her thighs and calves covered with simple panel armor. Leaving the side of the of her legs open, the front and back covered protecting her joints. Setsuna sits up watching Erin in silence as the sheet falls from her nude form. Erin turns her hands palm side up adjusting an odd green globe in the center. Erin taps the the globe knocking air out of it before lightly tapping 2 cylinders on either side on the outside edge of her palm. After checking both hands, she checks a side pouch to count how many extra she has.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka yawns and stretches, hands searching for Michiru, to find a cold bed. Haruka frowns, as she sits up.

"Huh.... she is not in the shower..." Haruka smiles when she sees a small note on Michiru's pillow.

Haruka

I am trying to serve you breakfast and bed, DO NOT get out of bed.

Michiru

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is that?" Setsuna ask as she slides out of bed to Erin's side, running her hand along the armor. Erin smiles as she looks over at Setsuna.

"Well I know you have seen armor before love." Erin turns her palms up to show Setsuna the globe. "I take it this is what you want to know about?" Setsuna nods, Erin smiling " Well the green orb is a mixture of poisons, hydrochloric acid, hydra venom, demon's blood and a few drops of arsenic. Can eat through a person in under one minute." Erin points to the raised areas on the edge of her palms. "Those are nitro glycerin packets..." Erin looks around spotting a tree off the balcony. " Here I will show you." Erin leaps from the balcony to the tree, slashing it. There is hissing from the poisons, as it works its way through the tree. The hissing replaced with a crackle sound, within few seconds of the initial hit the tree explodes "Much easier to show then explain..." Setsuna stares at the tree then back at Erin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka smiles then looks over the note a second time.

"Wonder were she got this idea from..." Haruka looks over at the bathroom then the door. "I should be able to get a shower thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How did you?"

"How did I come up with it? Well you remember that demon friend of mine; the bastard is blind but does great work. He made me this armor, it actually transforms with me between forms. He came up with the most deadly mixture he would think of to test his armor and shields against. So I took the recipe and made it adding a little extra."

"Do you have to use it a lot?" Erin smiles, tapping a jewel in the center of the armor around her neck. With a flash of light the armor retracts into the amulet.

"Not really, but I have not been back to our land in over 6 months, so I have no clue what I am going to run into." Erin smirks and nips at Setsuna's neck. "I hope you are going to wear something more then that, or else I may walk into something." Setsuna blushes pushing Erin away softly, as she starts to get dressed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru is in the kitchen quiet at home it seems, unlike Erin or Haruka, which would be covered in flour in seconds. Michiru has cleaned everything she has used and has not knocked anything over.

"Should have ask Erin what Haruka eats..." Michiru sighs, "Would it be to late? I am doing a care package for Haruka and Erin, Erin never stops eating...." Michiru smiles "Guess that is why she is so tall."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Erin I was wondering, last night, I thought I saw something on your right forearm." Erin nods, unrolling a map glancing over it.

` "Aye "

"Could I get a closer look at it?" Erin puts the map down and looks over at Setsuna.

"You sure? I have a lot of scars..." Setsuna sits on the end on their bed, looking over at the werewolf. Erin sighs, taking a seat next to Setsuna. "It is a waste of time but ok..." Erin rolls up her sleeve on her right arm.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru wonders from the kitchen, heading towards Setsuna's room.

"I hope Haruka actually stays in the room, she gets bored so easily."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Any time with you isn't a waste." Erin chuckles showing Setsuna. Setsuna looks over at Erin's arm, _I swore I saw something..._Setsuna runs her finger tips along the flesh. Setsuna raises an eyebrow as she feels a raised area on Erin's arm. Setsuna licks her thumb lightly rubbing the area. "Make up..." Setsuna freezes as the mark becomes visible. "Erin..."

"Aye love"

"This.... is not a scar it is a birth mark, Haruka has one on her neck." Erin snorts and rolls her sleeve back up.

"It is just a freak thing, Setsuna." Erin looks up, as there is a knock on the door, Erin goes to answer the door. _Saved by the door..._

"Don't think I am going to forget about it..." Erin chuckles and opens the door.

"Michiru?" The aqua haired vampire smiles up at Erin.

"Hey, um.... Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah shoot."

"What does Haruka like for breakfast?" Erin raises an eyebrow, and tilts her head back thinking.

"Ah.... try like a pot pie something like that, with mostly meat. Sausage, steak, onions and bell peppers mostly. That is what I usually feed her...."

"Thank you...." Michiru hands Erin the bread she just finished cooking before she dashes down the hallway back towards the kitchen.

"Ah.... Michiru gets stranger and stranger...." Erin closes the door and turns back to Setsuna.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka comes out of the shower, drying her hair with a towel.

"Wonder if Erin told her about the pot pies, love those things, but Erin never makes them anymore..." Haruka ruffles her damp hair as she starts to look around for her clothes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin turns around to Setsuna right behind her arms across her chest.

"Erin..." Erin sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

"Love it is not that important, I don't remember how I got it. Can we deal with this later." Setsuna looks Erin over for a moment deciding what to do. Erin unwraps the bread and pops a piece into her mouth. _Hmm this is real good_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka's head jerks up as her nose catches a scent.

"No....couldn't be...." The door to her room opens just as her feet touch the floor, Michiru smiles at the look on Haruka's face.

"You look like those human children on Christmas...." Haruka snorts walking over to the smaller woman.

"Erin how else.... now eat will you...." Haruka grins taking the food devouring it, Michiru giggling as Haruka attacks the poor pie.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Fine..." Setsuna shakes her head, as Erin smiles grabbing the woman pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Setsuna breaks the kiss, chuckling. "I like so much better this way."

"Aye and I love the way the you taste." Erin gives her a wicked grin as she slips out of the room, popping more bread in her mouth, the blushing Setsuna not far behind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Michi...thank you I have been dying for one of these." Michiru wipes a few pieces of piecrust from around Haruka's mouth. "How did come up with this idea anyway?" Michiru collects the empty dish and sets it aside.

"I over heard some of the Ladies in my dad's court say humans do it for the ones they love."

"I feel bad I can't do the same for you." Haruka lays a hand along Michiru's left cheek.

"Well you have all eternity to figure it out, now come one I am sure Erin is running around in circles waiting." Haruka chuckles and tackles Michiru tickling her. The smaller woman squeals and wiggles out from under Haruka. Michiru runs out the door Haruka not far behind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin grumbles under her breath as she moves her joints around.

"I have not done this in a while..." Erin arches her back and lets out a loud roar that can be heard all over the castle. Her form changes from that of a humanoid to a four-legged body frame. Her bones and muscles stretch. Setsuna raises an eyebrow look up at the large black wolf standing next to her.

"You hiding anything else from me?" Erin turns towards Setsuna.

"I normally don't do this often, but it is fast way to travel." Erin shifts her weight on the four paws." You going to get on or what?" Setsuna looks upwards, Erin's stands 15 foot tall, Setsuna coming near the middle of Erin's shoulder.

"Sure, but...." Erin lies down on the ground, placing a large paw next to Setsuna.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru comes running down the hill towards the gate, laughing Haruka not far behind her trying to tickle Michiru. Michiru is looking back at Haruka runs into Erin's ribs, knocking her flat on her butt. Haruka smiles, as she slows to a jog coming up to Michiru. Erin looks over at the smaller woman; having felt like someone thumped her in the side.

"Ah just who I was looking for." Haruka chuckles.

"Do I need to put wide load on your ass Erin?" Erin snorts and flops her tail onto Haruka.

"Just get on already." Haruka grumbles as she crawls out from under Erin's tail

After a few moments of climbing and adjusting Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka all sit on Erin's back. Her 20-foot lengthy form leaves them all comfortable amount of room.

"Haruka can you...." Haruka shakes her head no, Erin slowly standing.

"Not this large, Erin is working with me on it though, Michi"

"Everyone ready to rock and roll?"

"Yeah, if you can handle Setsuna ridding you so long...." Michiru giggles as Setsuna buries her face in the scuff of Erin's neck. Erin snorts and starts off down the path.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After 2 hours of continuous heavy running Erin slows to down and comes to a stop at a small red booth.

"Alex, you still awake?" A groan comes from the booth; Haruka taps Michiru on the shoulder.

"This is our stop." An average sided fit strawberry blonde man walks out of the booth, as Haruka helps Michiru to the ground after Erin lies down.

"Erin? You son of a bitch, what are you doing back? Please tell me you are here to kill him." Erin chuckles, Haruka jumping off after guiding Setsuna down off Erin.

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Erin smiles changing back to a werewolf form. "Well for once you are right, kinda..."Alex tilts his head to the side, looking over the other three women.

"Yeah...ah Erin why are you and Haruka with Lady Michiru and her bodyguard?" Erin rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Haruka is going take Arragon's spot,"

"Then I am going to marry her and...." Erin elbows Haruka in the ribs. Alex gives Michiru a sideways look up and down then smiles.

"Finally a woman with enough balls to put a leash of Lord Haruka." Erin snickers as Haruka glares at Alex.

"Enough playing around, did the supplies get here?" Alex smirks looking Setsuna up and down, licking his bottom fang.

"Supplies..." Alex clears his throat. "Yeah last night, given out this morning, just in time we almost had a bad epidemic. So what you need done?" Erin sniffs and looks over at Haruka.

" I need to get into the castle." Haruka scratches the back of her neck.

" That is easy Haruka you know that, what about Erin, your girlfriend and her bodyguard, I ah...." Alex licks his fangs again. "Can hide the bodyguard...." Haruka clears her throat.

"Alex bud.... lay off" Haruka motions to Erin, who has her left upper lip curled in a snarl. " Her name is Lady Setsuna and...." Alex turns white as sheet when he looks at Erin. He puts his hands up defensively.

"Erin I didn't..." Erin growls and heads towards the man, but Setsuna stops her.

"Erin...."

"Come one you grump old fart you can kill him later."' Erin snorts.

"Get Haruka in the castle, she will clear out all the guards."

"Then ah.... hey Erin who is going to deal with dad?"

"I will.... I have personal issues. I would suggest while you are clearing out the guards, Lady Michiru, myself and Lady Setsuna, gather everyone in the town center. For safety and strategically reason."

"Sounds good to me Erin" Haruka smiles and looks over at Michiru and winks. "Be back in a few minutes sweetheart..."

"Whoa Haruka, there are still some hardcore guards up in the castle...." Alex pulls out a scroll and tosses to Haruka. Haruka unrolls it and looks over the names.

"I don't know any of these..." Haruka hands it back to Erin who looks at and frowns.

"Figures it would be them, let me guess top level by the vault they are station" Alex nods. "Right... ok well Haruka just don't go there problem solved." Haruka shrugs then grabs Alex and heads up the road.

Michiru and Setsuna looks over at each other then Erin.

"So..." Erin chuckles and grabs both the women.

"Come on but I warn you our kingdom is not as...well kept and our kinda has gone down hill on knowledge as well..." Erin drags the women up the hill behind her.

" So you are saying..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru and Setsuna are horrible shocked the realm is practically rubble, few attempted repairs that were long given up one. There are werewolves walking about, some sick, some injured but somehow still very fit and well fed.

"Erin...." Erin stops, letting the women go. "I...." Erin turns to the women.

"Michiru, your culture reflects the entire history of your kind ours.... shows the king we have had for the last 11000 years of our existence..." Erin motions to the castle, it about causes the pair to fall over. The castle is in perfect condition, with expense tapestries and statues. "Ah well we all have our strength and weakness...."

"ERIN!!!!" Erin looks up, eyes getting huge as a barely clothed blond tackles kissing her passionately. _Ah bugger...._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Haruka and Alex work their way through the bottom of the castle, Alex opening a door leading to the jail.

"You good from here?"

"Yeah" Haruka looks around the dungeon carefully.

"Haruka..." Haruka looks back.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks..." Alex head back to town Haruka, Haruka chuckles as she heads up the stairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru's mouth drops, Setsuna frozen in place. Erin pushes the woman away breaking the kiss. _SHE IS KISSING ERIN...why is she kissing my Erin...._

"Gods...Mary...." Mary smirks playing with Erin's collar.

"Now I haven't done anything yet...." Setsuna turns staring at Michiru _why is she letting that woman kiss her._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Haruka sighs as she continues making her way down the fancy hallways; have no issues running into guards. _Wonder what is in that vault room that dad has those guys up there anyway..._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Arg..... Mary gets off me..." Mary pouts as Erin sits up.

"Aw never heard you say that before..." Erin smacks herself in the forehead.

"Ah.... Erin...." Michiru points to the traumatized Setsuna.

"Yeah, Mary..." Erin takes one of Setsuna's hands. "This is Lady Setsuna"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka walks into the mess hall, were about 300 guards are sitting down on their dinner break.

"Lord Haruka, welcome backs come eat with us..." Haruka smiles before taking a seat at the table.

"Of course as long as you guys make me a promise."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I see" Mary looks Setsuna up and down. "New bitten? Showing them around?" Erin rolls her eyes. _I swear to god brain damage would be an improvement for Mary..._

" No, Mary Setsuna is my mate...." Mary blinks staring at Setsuna, still sitting in Erin's lap.

"But Erin...you never took a mate before...."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok course Lord Haruka"

"When you are done eating head out the castle to the town square." The guards look at her oddly.

"Yeah no problem can I ask why?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin looks over at Michiru for any kind of help. Michiru covers her mouth to hide her giggle.

"Miss Mary, Lady Setsuna is my bodyguard. Lord Erin and Lady Setsuna became lovers shortly after his exile..." Setsuna simply smiles her jealousy cooling off. _Setsuna calm down, Erin did push her off, and did tell her she was with you..._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Me and Erin are going to over throw my father, Erin does not want any innocent people in the castle just in case Arragon starts a fight." The guards' looks about each other, then one turns to Haruka.

"You are not fooling around? You really going to take over?" Haruka laughs, patting the guy on the back.

"Yeah me and Erin have a good plan, we will tell you late in the square ok?"

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"...So..." Erin gets annoyed and stands up dumping the woman on the ground.

"Let me try this another way..." Erin pulls Setsuna over into a gentle embrace before kissing her softly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Erin? I thought he was your dad's enforcer?" Haruka shakes her head no, popping some roast beef in her mouth.

"No Erin hates dad, he only did things for him to protect me and some secret."

"Well you hear that guys, we are finally getting the trash out of the kingdom." Haruka laughs at the cheering.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna freezes in surprise for a moment before returning the kiss, one hand going into Erin's hair the other gripping Erin's shoulder.

"But Erin..." Erin slowly breaks the kiss lingering around Setsuna's lips; she then turns back to Mary her arm around Setsuna's waist.

"Mary love, I have told you a hundred times along with your friends, I am not the right type of guy for you. I am way to old for one and two, I can be a little " Erin coughs" "rough..." Setsuna smiles and leans her head on Erin's shoulder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey is this all have the shift other then the jerks upstairs?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just need to know how much I can sit and eat...." Haruka grins, the room laughing, guards ruffling her hair and patting her on the back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So...if I was more mature...." Erin hangs her head and groans. `

"Mary there is no, "what if" ok love. Lady Setsuna is my mate I have no interest in any other..." _I need to get away from this woman before my IQ starts to drop... _Erin grabs Michiru and heads up the street with her and Setsuna.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The guards file out of the mess hall down to the town square to the large group gathered. From the rumors Lord Haruka and Erin have returned to dethrone Arragon. Haruka raises an eyebrow at Erin's tired expression.

"Let me guess Mary?" Erin looks up at Haruka and grunts. Haruka laughs as she wraps herself around Michiru.

"Aye bite me you yank"

"Nope that is Setsuna's job." Erin grumbles standing up, tapping the amulet her armor appearing on her form.

"Try not to knock up the whole town while I am gone speedy..." Haruka turns red and mumbles something about old men with unnatural endurance. Erin smirks as she heads up the castle.

"So Lord Haruka are the rumors true?"

"Depends on what rumor?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin sniffs the air to make sure the guards are out, she puts her thumb and index finger on either side of the amulet on her collar. As she slowly pulls her hand away a length of black chain appears. After a few moments Erin holds a length of 10ft chain with a scythe at the end. She connects one end to the wrist of her armor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That you and Lord Erin are going to dethrone Lord Arragon?"

"Yeah, that is part of the plan, the other part...." Haruka steps aside, out of the way to show Setsuna and Michiru. "Involve theses lovely ladies."

"So you have lovers how does that matter?"

"Simple, This is Lady Michiru...." Haruka puts her arm around Michiru's waist. "We are going to wed and make the kingdom one again..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin keeps the length of chain in her left hand scythe idly swinging as she moves towards the vault. Erin stops as she sees three shadows on a near by wall. Erin presses her back against the wall watching the men for a moment.

"...You know I heard that old mutt Erin has shacked up with a vampire."

"Seriously? Man I knew we beat him pretty hard." Erin snorts and turns the corner grabbing one of the guard's head with her right hand, tossing the scythe into her left hand slits his throat.

"Not nice to talk about someone behind their back." Erin lashes out to the guard on the right, mid scream and injects the poison mixture down his throat before shoving him down the stairs behind her. With a smirk Erin just crushes the other's neck, turning his spine to a fine powered and his jugular into a coffee straw.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000'

"We already have her father sign an agreement..." Haruka searches through her things for a moment before finding the scroll. " He will step down after we wed..."

"What about Arragon, what if he does not step down?"

"Erin is taking care of that" Haruka clears her throat " So I would like to introduce Lady Michiru my soon to be wife." Michiru smiles up at Haruka. "As well as Lady Setsuna, Michiru's guardian, advisor and Erin's mate." Setsuna quirks an eyebrow as that causes a murmur in the crowd.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin kicks the remaining bodies down the stairs before continuing up the tight spiral staircase. _Gods how I wish I could torture these fucking men.... _Erin stops at the top of the stairs, a pair of guards on both walls in front of the vault's door.

"How do you think the people keep getting help from anyway?"

"Don't know I am sure it has to do with Haruka or Erin."

" If we could caught them in the act we could torture and kill them."

"Yeah Arragon is looking for a way to off his daughter since Erin tainted her."

"Geez it was just her parents..." Erin clears her throat as she steps out from the dark corner.

"You guards really have nothing to talk about other then me and Haruka huh?" The guards grit their teeth and charge towards Erin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yes Yes I know it is weird to think of given the rumors, but it is true. We want to rebuild the original castle of Lady Heather and Lord Boris. So it will be equal distance from each of our homelands..." Haruka searches for some notes Erin gave her. Michiru chuckles as Haruka flips through them for a second. _Erin gave her notes? Now I don't feel so bad about using her as a TelePrompTer." _

"And yes before you ask we will keep up the other two castles, what they will become has yet to be decided...."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Idiots..." Erin turns her left hand on its side, and throws the scythe the chain lashing out behind the guards before curving around to the right capturing all four guards together as Erin pulls the chain tight. Erin slowly, gathers the slack up into the left hand till she is in the men's faces. "You know for being so neo Nazi about werewolf blood lines being pure. You are some weak ass bastards." Erin tightens so the chain slightly pushes into the men's necks then yanks the chain far to the left snapping their necks. Erin stands to the side then releases the men their bodies rolling down the stairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah...command.... ah..."

"Commodities...." Michiru smiles over at Haruka, As Haruka scratches the back of her head.

"Yeah thanks koi, are going to be available year round in the court yard of the united castle. Vampires get our blood we get their water. No more sneaking in clothes and medical supplies they will always be there for you."

"There is the vote too dear...." Haruka looks at Michiru for a moment then smacks herself in the forehead.

"Yeah that is right, man any improvement or change that is to be made will be based on suggests from you, once a ...week you put your vote for what project. The winning one gets done.... till they are all done I think Erin said. Oh yeah don't worry Erin is going to be around to advise me, so I make sure to order 10,000 of something other then 10..." The town laughs as Haruka sheepishly grins.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin sighs as she stand in front of the door for a moment, she pushes the door open to the right. She grabs the left sided guard, by the top of his head, using her right hand decapitates him with the scythe. She then closes the door behind her, revealing herself to the right guard. She just rips his throat open, poison mixing with the blood to make sure there is no chance of life.

"Jason? Is that my dinner?" Erin flicks the blood off the scythe, touching the tip of it to the amulet, returning the weapon. Before she walks slowly over to the balcony to Arragon who is looking over the town.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haruka..." Haruka chuckles then looks down at her feet.

"Erin was trying to help me learn some paper work, yeah I was suppose to order 10k of steaks..." Haruka shifts her feet around. "I forgot the K..." Michiru and Setsuna both laugh at the blonde. " Anyway...ah.... Michiru did I forget anything?"

" Got the marriage, the castle, the improvements, resources..." Michiru snaps her fingers. "The humans."

"Hehe thank god you are here and not Erin, Erin likes to thump me when I forget, the humans...Erin will handle it so they can't come onto our land."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jason? Answer me god damn" Arragon turns around to Erin a few feet away, armor with blood dripping from some places. " It...." Arragon swallows looking around to see the two guards at the door dead._ If they are dead so are the others...._ "Now now Erin calm down, the exile was for your own good..." Erin snorts and stops a foot from Arragon.

"You idiot I am not here about the exile, I am here for two reasons. First your people have had enough you are not longer King, not that you ever really were. Which would bring me to reason two..." Erin leans forward snarling in Arragon's face.

"Hey I didn't kill them." Erin grabs Arragon by the throat raises him off ground.

"No you did not stab them, but you opened the door, hired and armed them."

"Motair..." Erin's eyes narrow at the scared man.

" You have no right to call me that..." Erin chucks Arragon off the balcony, Arragon slamming onto the ground in the town square.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell?" Haruka looks over at her father groaning.

"Haruka?" Arragon stumbles to his feet. "Haruka you got to help me..." Haruka laughs.

"Help you why?"

"Because... because Motair...oomph..." Erin lands on Arragon pressing him a few feet into the ground. _Who the hell is Motair? _

Erin looks down at the man.

"I should kill you..." Erin turns Arragon's head from side to side looking at his jugular. "But that would be to nice of a punishment for what you have done...." Erin gets off Arragon and drags him over towards Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna.

"Motair, I am sorry, I just..." Erin snarls and slashes Arragon's face, before tossing him in the stockades.

"SHUT UP!!! " Everyone in the town center is silent,shocked as the castle in front of Erin crumbles to ash .As the sound wave of her roar hits it. "first off, I know you are not sorry." Erin locks one side of the stockade " a plan like that requires to much thought."

Haruka swallows hard and wraps her arms around Michiru. Michiru huddles close.

"It's true, Erin can knock things down it her roar."

"Does this happen a lot?" Haruka shakes her head.

"I have never heard Erin raise her voice as long as I have know her, don't think anyone has..."

Setsuna slowly works her way towards Erin.

Erin locks the other slide of the stockade.

"I came back after their deaths, you father and mother wanted to me to rule over you, They did not want you to rule at all."

"Who is this Motair anyway? Why is your dad calling Erin that?" Haruka shrugs and shakes her head.

"I have not clue maybe it is a nickname. She does not have a birthmark how could she rule...."

Erin kneels down in front of Arragon grabbing his chin.

"You locked me in the dungeon to die, then kill your own parents to become king. For Christ sake you have killed all of you children because they were not strong enough. You are a sick self centered bastard and you know where it has gotten you..."

Setsuna places a hand softly on Erin's back, feeling the heat rise off the woman. Erin turns to Setsuna smiling softly, offer her hand to her which Setsuna takes.

"Now, Arragon Regent Tenou your judgment lays in the people you abused for the last 11,000 years. You will do anything they ask for the rest of eternity." Erin kisses the top of Setsuna hand and looks at her for a moment before turning toward Haruka and Michiru.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka and Michiru look at each other before heading over to Erin.

"I am sure she will explain right?"

"I guess...."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now your daughter will rule and so forth. I always told you your ego would be your downfall." Erin sighs heavily putting her forehead against Setsuna's shoulder

"Motair that is nice and all but unless the current king signs over there term it will not happen. And there is no way I will do it." Arragon laughs, Erin takes an apple from a nearby tree and shoves it in Arragon's mouth.

"You are a fool, I would cut out your tongue but I am sure your new bosses want to hear your screams." Erin looks over at Haruka and Michiru. "Haruka have you even looked at the scroll?"

"Huh? no why? it is just a treaty agreement." Erin shakes her head slowly, before heading down a near by side street. Haruka raises an eyebrow and unrolls the scroll looking it over.

"Besides Arragon you were never king anyway, " Erin mumbles as she walks away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka looks over at Michiru and holds the scroll out in front of Michiru.

"Read this I think my eyes are playing tricks on me..." Michiru takes the scroll and starts to read it as well.

Setsuna follows Erin down the side road.

"So it was a birthmark?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru looks at Haruka in shock, and points to the scroll.

"You read that Erin is the...." Haruka nods "and my father verified it.." Haruka nods again still not able to put it into words " so Erin is...." Michiru points to the castle then Haruka " giving it to you?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aye"

"Why didn't you"

"Just didn't, to much mess. Besides the people got taken care of."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru and Haruka sit down for a moment as Michiru rolls up the scroll.

"We...should find Erin..." Haruka nods as Michiru stands the pair heading down the small side road Erin and Setsuna went down earlier.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setsuna raises an eyebrow as Erin unlocks the door to a medium size hut right against the castle wall and disappears into the dark briefly before there is a flicker of light. Setsuna looks behind her seeing Michiru and Haruka. The pair quickly catch up to the waiting woman, Setsuna smiling at Michiru and rubs Haruka's shoulder before then enter the hut.

The hut is quiet large and looks like part of it is actually part of the castle, Erin is in the far corner on a bed laying quietly.

"No I am not hiding if that is what you are thinking...." Erin says through a pillow before rolling onto her back to look up at the other women." you can tour the hiddy hole in the morning I am tired..." Setsuna looks over at Michiru and Haruka. Haruka's hand freezing over an sword, quickly tucking it back behind her back.

"She has a point we have had enough surprises for the day." Haruka yawns as she puts her arms over Michiru's shoulders.

"Yeah I need some Zzzzs Whatever this Motair and the ruler stuff can wait till the morning. Erin where is the other bed?" Erin grunts and points to the other side of the room. " Ah thanks." Everyone slowly gets settled for a door morning's sleep, hoping that sleep will make things clearing in the morning.


	8. Secret Identity

Erin yawns as she walks back from a close by stream, carrying a wood bucket with a bar of soap inside. Erin scratches the back of her head as she opens the door to Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna all staring at her arms across their chest. Erin sets the bucket down, holding the middle of her towel with her hand.

"Ah.... you guys in that much of a hurry? Should have told me I would have skipped the bath," Haruka grabs Erin's arm jerking her in the room then pushes her into a near by chair.

"Erin cut the crap, what is with this... " Haruka grabs Erin's arm flipping it over.

"Ah..." Michiru and Setsuna walk up behind Haruka glaring at Erin.

"Erin tell her...." Erin glances at Setsuna and grumbles.

"Love it is not important now, Haruka is in control."

"Not important? ERIN!!! YOU WERE THE RIGHTFUL RULER AND SAID NOTHING!!!" Erin raises an eyebrow.

"Haruka breath, look it is over and done with let it go."

"Let it go? Erin you have been lying to me for my entire life, that is not a little white lie." Erin groans closing her eyes and rubs her temples.

"I did not lie just left facts out...."

"Erin..." Erin looks up at Michiru and frowns.

"Michiru..." Erin looks at Setsuna and chews on her bottom lip.

"Ok ok ok, fine, sit down and I will make it as short and sweet." Erin takes a deep breath as the other three sit down. " Alright yeah I am Lady Heather and Lord Boris' daughter, but the part about everyone being against their union isn't.'"

"What do you mean? That is what we have been taught all our lives." Erin shakes her head.

"It is amazing what one man can do, Arragon started the rumors. To make it more believable he hired some humans to kill them. Making it look like they were torn apart by each others clan."

"So Haruka's dad..."

"Yeah I was only Haruka's age then, my dad had sent me out on a hunting trip a few days before. Yeah so Arragon's father Lord Vladimir decided that splitting the kingdom was the best way to mend any remaining ties."

"Wait so the kingdoms were split to keep us from fighting."

"So Lord Vladimir's mysterious death."

"Yeah Arragon. He was angry; I came back from my hunt. Lord Vladimir wanted me to rule, he hoped that I could bring the nations back together."

"So...dad killed grandpa and grandma?"

"The more I hear of Arragon the more sick I feel."

" Oh wait there is more..." Erin imitates an infomercial. " Yeah so Arragon threw me in a cell. No food water or a key."

"Huh? He left you to die in a cell..." Erin rolls her eyes at Haruka.

"Yeah, seems that way...." Haruka glares and smacks Erin. "Before you ask, your mother.... I think she was 200 years old maybe back then. She helped me out, fed me so forth."

"Erin you didn't.........you know with my mother did you?" Erin simply ignores the question.

"Got out and started working in the castle."

"Erin you didn't sleep with my mom did you?" Erin groans and closes her eyes.

"Yeah I did can we move on, I worked, watching Arragon for a opening to kill him."

"Why did you wait so long?"

" It wasn't by choice ok, you think I like watching him kill his last two wives and 6 children"

"What?!?"

" I never heard that, I was told he had no children till Haruka and the others wives died of the plague."

"Moving on finally got an opening. That is when I ran into Haruka, she yelled at me to stop and I just couldn't"

"You couldn't? Why after everything he had done?"

"Haruka you had this look in your eyes, it was more like your mother then Arragon. So I knew if I kept you alive and away from Arragon. That you would become a great ruler." Everyone sits silent for a moment, taking everything in.

"Wait..." Haruka looks over at Erin. "Does that mean you are half vampire?" Michiru and Setsuna look over at Erin wanting the answer as well. No one speak all eyes on Erin, who is simply sitting.

"So have you two decided where you are getting married?" Michiru and Haruka blink confused by the random subject.

"Ah...got it narrowed down to a handful of places, Erin why are you...." Erin cuts of Michiru and looks over at Setsuna.

"Love you think you could help them with the wedding? I am not good at stuff like that." Setsuna raises an eyebrow.

"Yes of course, Erin what are you up..." Erin stands up getting dressed.

"Nothing love, you will just be better at stuff like that." Erin finishes getting dressed and opens the door. "I just need to get a little bit of a jump on the wall, so construction can start. Be kinda hard to make love to you if I always have to worry about Van Hellsing walking in" Erin slips out the door, it closing behind her. Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka look at each other.

"She managed to avoid the question and get out of the room...." Setsuna stands up.

"Well I am sure we will get an answer some how." Michiru and Haruka now leaving the room with Setsuna.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin opens the large door to Haruka's room pulling at collar of her Dad's old uniform. A button up red shirt, that is tight around her throat. A set of metal shoulder, chest and back armor cover her shirt A pair of metal bracers cover Erin's forearms. A long scarlet cape flows behind her, end at the ankles of her black slacks. She wears her father's sword on one side a small knife on the other.

"Oi Haruka I have a good luck charm for you on your big day." Haruka turns around struggling with her shoulder armor.

"Yeah what? Some scotch?" Erin shakes her head and removes the sword and sheath from her waist and holds it out to Haruka. Haruka looks at it very confused for a moment then pushes it back towards Erin. "No Erin now way in hell I am not taking that." Erin snorts and shoves it into Haruka's chest.

"You are the King Haruka they always wear the sword when married." Haruka shoves it back into Erin's chest.

"Arragon did not wear one." Erin smacks herself in the forehead.

"Did you not get it at the little pow wow a few months ago? Arragon was never ruler so of course he did not get it." Shoves it into Haruka again making her stumble back a few feet. "You are so wear the damn thing." Haruka's eyes narrow at Erin.

"No and about this ruler thing...."

"Oh no, no no no you are ruler no tag backs ok? Besides you will be a hell lot better then me."

"Are you kidding?!? I barely can fill out those forms, how about this since you are going to surprises Setsuna in the middle of the vows we co-rule." Erin raises an eyebrow as she is distracted and confused Haruka sheaths the sword, wrapping the belt around it.

"Hey.... co-rule Haruka we are both Werewolves they have always followed one person the leader of the pack so to say." Erin grumbles fussing with the buckle trying to get it off.

"I know, but if I marry Michiru I could become her King and you can marry Setsuna and be our king." Erin freezes hands on the buckle looking over at Haruka.

"No.I signed my right to rule over to you Haruka...damn belt..." Erin sighs giving up on the belt. "Fine I will keep the sword, but push those stupid ideas from your head Haruka. I know you are stressed about the wedding but there is no need to do anything crazy."

"It is not crazy and has nothing to do with me stressing out about Michiru leaving me in the middle of the alter..." Haruka starts pacing around wringing her hands together. Erin rolls her eyes at the pacing blonde.

"Are you crazy? Michiru loves you, come on if she has not run screaming yet she is not going to." Haruka snorts, giving Erin the evil eye.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well you can be kinda hard to deal with once you are comfortable you flirt with anything in a skirt, you have a short attention span and you feel Michiru up all the time so she can't do her work."

"Hey not everything in a skirt..." Erin shakes her head. _Of all things she denies that._

"Look Haruka she loves you, not your crown, not you're gold and before you even argue no she is not doing this because she has too. You two make love every bloody night, you two are only apart for a few more hours then you will be together forever so chill out." Haruka swallows and chews on her lower lip.

"Yeah...you are right Erin I am just nervous..." Erin scoffs

"You think?" Erin heads for the door, opening pausing for a moment. "And forget that insanity of co ruling...." Erin slips out the door, it closing on her heels.

"IT IS NOT ISANITY." Haruka screams at the closed door before flopping on the near by bed, grunting as she lands on her sword, pulling it from under her breath.

_God and I thought I was a crazy kid..._Erin lost in her thoughts knocks into someone, before she can say sorry she notices the armor and dress flying in the air. Erin puts her right forearm though the armor and catches the trident in her right hand before they hit the ground and the person with her left arm.

"I am sorry..."

"It is ok...." Erin looks over at a smiling Setsuna; Erin blinks for a moment before helping her upright. "So how is Haruka holding up?" Erin makes this exhausted looking face, as Setsuna takes the items from her. Erin smirks as she looks at Setsuna in the form fitting green dress a small mace tied to her hip. _At least I need not worry about getting the armor off later..._

"She is insane thinking Michiru is going to show her up and gibberish about co-ruling...." Setsuna chuckles as she starts down the hallway Erin in stride next to her.

"Co-ruling? How would that work?" Erin shrugs open the door to Michiru's room letting Setsuna in ahead of her.

Erin stands in shock at the room clothes everywhere Michiru running around half naked. _Huh...and I though Haruka was bad..._

"Michiru I got the dress." Michiru grabs the dress from Setsuna's hands.

"Thank you Setsuna what would I do with out you?"

"Get married naked?" Michiru looks over at the door noticing Erin.

"Erin? " Michiru stares at her for a moment. "Well don't just stand there get over here..." Erin obeys quietly going over to the pair.

"So what am I suppose to do?"

"Help me..." Erin stares confused at Michiru, Setsuna giggles.

"Help her put the dress on...."

"Oh...ok..." Erin helps Michiru after a short period of fighting with the dress Setsuna finally steps in to help Michiru into the Erin then quickly places the shoulder, back and chest armor on the smaller woman. "There, now are you feeling a little more calm now?"

"What? Are you crazy, I don't know if the guest are here, if there is enough food, wine, seats..." Erin groans pulling out her PDA and hanging it in front of Michiru's face. "What is this?" Michiru takes the device turning it various ways.

"It is my PDA it has streaming up to date data of everything going on in the wedding just push the right button." Michiru looks at Erin for a moment then hugs her so tight Erin can swear she hears her ribs crack. "Oh..... ok, you better now?" Michiru nods before she goes back to find the studded leather bracers for her dress. Erin pinches her nose and closes her eyes for a moment. "I need a drink..." Erin slips out of the room towards the bar Setsuna following not far behind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't take this anymore..." Haruka stops pacing, she sticks her head out the door checking for anyone in the hall before slipping out of the room. "I hope they have something at the bar to calm me down..." Haruka sneaks outside to the bar, putting the arrows over her shoulder and bow around her midsection.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin groans as she sits down on a white metal mess chair placing her drink on the table. Leaning the spear against the table.

"God I am glad I only have to go through this once...." Erin closes her eyes and tilts her head down. Setsuna smiles at Erin as she walks up behind the woman. Setsuna lays her hands on Erin's shoulder messaging the knotted muscles. Erin purrs slightly as she opens her eyes picking her head up.

"Please be Setsuna I do not want to break such talented fingers..." Erin leans her head back to look up at Setsuna. Setsuna leans down lightly kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Well at least I know how to tell when someone tried something with you, just look for broken fingers." Erin smiles, Setsuna nips at Erin's jugular drawing a small amount of blood as her hands slide down under Erin's armor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru sits down franticly hitting the buttons on Erin's PDA to make sure everything is perfect.

"If we didn't have Setsuna and Erin I don't think me and Haruka could handle this on our own." Michiru frowns. "Setsuna seems sad today, I know she wants to marry Erin. Has Erin not gotten any of the hints? I know she can kinda be dense"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One of the waiters comes up behind Setsuna and Erin and clears his throat. The pair separate and look over at the man.

"Sorry to interrupt but the minister just called and said he is not going to make it..." Setsuna pales and starts to panic. Erin tips the waiter he winks and gives Erin a thumb up._ What is it with humans yeah she is hot you do not have to give me a thumbs up to known that... _

"Erin what are we going to do? It will not be legal without the minister." Erin smacks herself in the forehead as she rises wrapping her arm around Setsuna's waist pulling Setsuna against her body. Erin slides her hand down along Setsuna's left thigh, Setsuna biting her lower lip. "Erin that is.... not going to help...." Erin smiles and nips at Setsuna's ear as she steps back having pulling a cell phone from Setsuna's guarder belt.

"Aye perhaps.... then again maybe not..." Erin flips the phone open, quickly dials a number and puts the phone to her ear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka smiles and walks up behind Setsuna with a scotch in her hand.

"Hey Setsuna, why are you having a panic attack? You want a sip?" Haruka holds the glass up the Setsuna who takes it and downs it in one swallow." Haruka raises an eyebrow looking at an empty glass. "Oh ok..." Erin hangs up the phone and walks back over looking at the empty glass in Haruka's hand.

"Come on Haruka I told you not to worry how many of those have you had?"

"What? I did not drink this Setsuna did I haven't had any...." Erin looks over at Setsuna then back to Haruka. Erin sighs walking back over to Setsuna placing the phone back in her hand.

" Alcohol pulls the air from blood cells not wise to drink love. You will have to feed again, but I never minded being your prey." Erin grins at the bright red Setsuna.

"Erin.... but what are we going to do with no Minster...."

"I took care of it love he will be here in about 20 minutes" Haruka grins and punches Erin's arm.

"Erin you old mutt you always pull my ass from the fire..." Erin smiles and sits back down at the table with her drink.

"Yeah whatever just try to pay attention to something other then Michiru's breast when you are suppose to be listening to the people." Haruka grumbles and sits down next to Erin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Around half in hour later, Erin stands in front of Haruka holds a flaming torch; Michiru's farther is doing the same. Erin and Haruka enter from the left. Michiru from the right meets at the beginning of the isle. Michiru seemed to float down the isle. Haruka's jaw drops as she watches her. Erin grins reaching over to shut Haruka's jaw. Erin and Michiru's father plant the torches behind the altar. Haruka and Michiru stop at the altar Michiru offers Haruka her hand. Haruka takes Michiru's hand kissing the top of it as they turn to the minister. "You look amazing." Michiru giggles.

"I could tell from the look on your face I hope you didn't swallow any flies" Haruka playfully glares at Michiru with a sigh blush.

The Minster clears his throat; he dons a red robe with bronze armor.

"If we could do the quarter casting please..." Erin sighs grabs the spear, Michiru the trident, Haruka her bow and arrow, then finally Setsuna with her mace. Setsuna and Erin stand diagonally from each other Michiru and Haruka doing the same, making a rough star. The group surround by a variety over colors armor and weapons. Haruka takes a deep breath as she loads the bow.

"Powers of Air! Be with us on this day of elation! Give us clarity and focus, clear sight and clear mind. Athena, Shield maiden and Strategist! Horus, Feathered Avenger of the Desert! Be with us now!" Haruka points the bow over the near by ocean and fires. _Yes it did not hit Erin in the shoulder this time._ After the arrow is out of sigh, Erin clears her throat. _Thank god she missed me, those tips are hard to get out._

"Powers of Fire! Be with us on this day of Victory! Give us the heat of life and dance of passion! Sekhmet, Lioness fierce with tooth and claw! Mars, Fighter and Protector of Cities! Be with us now!" Erin hurls her spear in the same direction as Haruka's arrow watching it disappear over the cliff.

"Powers of Water! Be with us on this day of happiness! Let us be vast as the ocean, wild as the river in flood! Ishtar, Queen of Love and Battle! Poseidon, King of Earthquakes! Be with us now!" Michiru swings the net over her head for a few moments before throwing it into the ocean. _Thank god I was worried it would catch on my fingers again...._

"Power of Earth! Be with us on this day of dedication! May you be solid beneath our feet, so that we shall never lose our balance! Scatha, Teacher of the Martial Arts! Cuchulain, Greatest Warrior of the King! Be with us now!" Setsuna strikes the ground with the mace after a small tremor .The Minster walks all the way around the circle cutting the boundaries between the four then returns to the altar. The group returns to the altar, Setsuna and Erin take their place next to the bride and groom.

The Minister stands in the front of the pair.

"We come here today to witness the union of these two brave souls. Do you come forth today to unite with each other?

"We do..." Michiru smiles over at Haruka as the pair answers together.

"Is there reason that this union shall not be blessed by the gods?"

"Ah actually...." Everyone gasps and looks at Haruka, Michiru turns white as a ghost. Erin walks over to the other werewolf.

"Haruka what...." Setsuna getting angry eyes turning red_. That little... _Haruka walks over to Setsuna, pulling her next to Michiru. Setsuna just stares in utter shock.

"Hmm something is still wrong..." Erin pretends to think as she stands before Michiru and Setsuna before Haruka. Erin snaps her fingers " Ah I got it..." Erin pulls Haruka towards her switching places with the blond. "There now it is right."

"Erin.... Wha..." Erin smiles kneeling in front of Setsuna, Michiru covering her mouth with a gasp.

"Now love you think I could watch Haruka marry the love of her life and not want to do it myself." Setsuna is frozen in shock, Haruka chuckling.

"Ruka.... is Erin...."

"Yeah we have been planning it for the last few months." Michiru playfully slaps Haruka on the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haruka gives Michiru a do you really need me to answer that look.

"Setsuna, if you think you can put up with me for all eternity, I promise to worship ever inch of you for all as long as my heart beats." Setsuna smiles turning a deep crimson as she pulls Erin to her feet.

Erin frowns as she looks at Setsuna.

"So irresistible" Setsuna kisses Erin passionately. "Of course I will...." Erin grins Haruka punching Erin in the arm.

"Come Erin lets rock and roll...." The Minster chuckles and shakes his head.

"Ok I am going to assume the new couple do as well."

"We do..."

"Ok, Why do you wish to do so? Well go on the"

Michiru and Setsuna look at the Minster and smile, taking their lover's hand.

"Beloved, When I first saw you, I knew that you were strong enough to be my mate, my match, my companion, a lover who would not break beneath my desires nor flinch from my intensity" Erin and Haruka both chuckle, Michiru and Setsuna mumbling the line as they blush. " I knew also that you were honorable and would respect me as I am" Setsuna gives Erin a suggestive wink causing Erin to cough. "You are as awe-inspiring as the a great city under siege. I value you as no other in the world"

"Thank god these are pre written I do not think I could be that romantic on the spot" Haruka says with a grin. Erin elbow Haruka in the ribs.

"Come on stop fooling around. "The Minster shakes his head as Erin and Haruka kiss the top of their lover's hand.

"Beloved, when I first saw you, I knew you were my mate and match in every way, a lover who would not cling but stand independently at my side." Erin looks out the corner of her eye at Haruka looks up at the sky innocently, Michiru giggling, " I knew also that you were stalwart and constant, able to be firm in you word." Haruka grins at Erin as she mumbles the line Setsuna smiling." You are as beautiful and terrible as an army poised for battle." Michiru and Setsuna look at each other with an odd look" I respect and desire you as no other in the world for the warrior that you are."

Michiru removes her sword belt and places it at Haruka's feet, Setsuna looks around not having a sword, only to have the Minster hand her one. She smiles at the Minster and lays the sword belt at Erin's feet.

"My beloved, my sword and my sword arm, are at your service, to fight at your side." Erin after a few moments of struggle, to remove it from, Haruka's earlier interference. Erin and Haruka remove their sword belts, putting them at Setsuna and Michiru's feet.

"My beloved, my sword and my sword arm, are at your service, to fight in your honor." Michiru lays a knife across the sword belt Setsuna doing the same as the Minster hands her it again.

"My wit and cunning are at your disposal." Erin and Haruka remove their knifes laying them on the swords at the other women's feet. Erin snickers as Haruka makes a face.

"Don't say it Erin I swear if you do..."

"My cleverness and agility are laid here for your use." Setsuna and Michiru take the spears offered to them laying them on the other weapons in front to the werewolves.

"My strength will defend your back." Erin and Haruka nod thanks as they receive their spears following Michiru and Setsuna's lead.

"Careful Haruka it's sharp..." Haruka pokes Erin in the ass before laying the spear down.

"My power will defend your name." Setsuna and Michiru cover their grins with their shield. They then take the shields and lay them on the pile.

"I can see why humans have a drive through version..." Setsuna grins with Michiru. "I will be a shield for your hearth and hopes." Erin and Haruka take the shields placing the on the pile.

"You know its hearth not heart right?" Haruka snorts at Erin, then Haruka elbows Erin in the ribs. "I will be a shield for your heart and holdings." Some of Michiru's personal assistance come over and help her remove her armor. Setsuna not having any, simple watches.

"With you, I need no armor. With you, I can be vulnerable and know I will no be betrayed. I trust you." The two young woman chuckle as Erin shakes Haruka to attention from watching Michiru reveal more skin.

"Huh wha?"

"Your armor..."

"Oh yeah right...." Haruka struggles with her armor, Erin has removed hers already. After a moment Erin helps Haruka strip her armor, so they pair now just stand in a shirt and slacks.

"With you, I need no armor. With you, I can be vulnerable and know I will not be mocked. I trust you." Haruka puts emphasis on mocked glaring at Erin who grins.

"I will be your strong right arm." Michiru and Setsuna hold their hands out to Haruka and Erin.

"I will be your strong left arm." Haruka and Erin take Michiru and Setsuna's hands into theirs. The Minster nods to a group of attendants come out and tie the couples' hands together over the pile of weaponry with a red cord.

"Now Haruka it is ok, little one the red string won't hurt you." Erin grins but this time Michiru playfully slaps Erin.

"Good now ladies please repeat after me. I Michiru/Setsuna take Haruka/Erin to be my shield mate and companion, my life partner and comrade-in- arms. I vow that we shall be separated only by our own choice or over our dead bodies. " Erin bits her lower lip trying not to laugh._ God it sounds like a line from a cheesy human film _

_ " _I vow if we fight, I will see you as my honorable opponent and always strike fairly and with respect." Erin rolls her eyes, _ah great now it sounds like we for spousal abuse..._

" I will be your sparring partner and keep you keen and sharp. I will never take you for granted nor belittle you. I will shore up in times of weakness and take pride in your strength. I will love you will all the passion of a warrior and treat every night as if it were our last." Michiru and Setsuna smiles and wink at their lovers.

"Michiru I can't believe you are getting married it seem like you were in a cradle." Michiru blushes.

"Very nice ok guys I Haruka/Erin take Michiru/Setsuna to be my shield mate and companion, my life partner and comrade-in- arms. I vow that we shall be separated only by our own choice or over our dead bodies."

Erin chuckles slightly_ ah damn it._" I vow if we fight, I will see you as my honorable opponent and always strike fairly and with respect."

Erin chuckles even more, she imagines herself, running away from Setsuna chasing her with a frying pan. " I will be your sparring partner and keep you keen and sharp. I will never take you for granted nor belittle you. I will shore up in times of weakness and take pride in your strength. I will love you will all the passion of a warrior and treat every night as if it were our last." Erin and Haruka don a very sensual smirk.

"See you can stop panicking now Haruka you dumb ass." Haruka kicks Erin in the shins, Erin hisses and glares at Haruka.

"Ok, bring forth the rings, before they kill each other...." Michiru and Setsuna take the rings sliding them on to Haruka and Erin's fingers.

"With this ring I claim you for my own." Erin and Haruka pick up the rings and slide them onto Setsuna and Michiru's finger.

"I accept your claim. With this ring I claim you as my own."

"I accept your claim." The Minster rolls his eyes at the couples.

"Love birds...I now pronounce you married in the eyes of all the gods and goddesses we serve"

The Minster rolls his eyes. "Go on your guys can make out now..." Erin glares at the Minster; Haruka grabs Michiru and kisses her deeply. Setsuna grabs Erin and kisses her passionately. After about 20 minutes the Minster clears his throat." Look I am hungry break it up, go through the arch" Points the archway of weapons down the isle. "Then you can make out all you want..." They all blush walks through the arch Erin grumbling.


	9. Fine Print

Erin yawns grumbling as she gets out of bed and looks around the room.

"Ah bloody hell where are they...." Setsuna sits up and smiles at the werewolf as she looks for her boxers.

"What are you in such a hurry for Motari...? Setsuna freezes when Erin whips around to face her with a snarl. "Oh ah..." Erin chuckles and shakes her head.

"I suppose no reason in getting mad everyone knows by now...." Erin sighs. "Now how can a pair of boxers disappear...?" Erin goes over and grabs another pair of boxers slipping them on.

"Why do you care so much?" Erin laughs,

"They are lucky..." Setsuna raises an eyebrow as she gets out of bed, wearing the boxers Erin is searching for.

"Why is that?" Erin pulls an undershirt over her head.

"Was the pair I was wearing when you jumped me...what 3000 years ago, damn I forgot how fast time goes when it is endless...." Setsuna smiles as she slides her arms over Erin's shoulders.

"You know I heard Haruka and Michiru talk about splitting the kingdom...." Erin turns around pale as a sheet.

"What!?!" Setsuna giggles and puts her forehead on Erin's chest.

"It is not what you think.... they are having problems keeping up with everyone's needs. Haruka is not you Erin..." Erin arches an eyebrow pulling on a pair of slacks.

"What that is that suppose to mean?"

"Erin you have the ability to run everything if you wanted...." Erin eyes Setsuna cautiously.

"Setsuna love don't tell me Haruka has you thinking that stupid co-ruling thing? I signed over my title to her. I can't make a bloody decision unless it has to do with a battle. I can't judge who rightfully owns a chicken or whatever,"

"I think you are being stubborn..." Erin laughs.

"You are just finding this out now..." Setsuna shoves Erin. Erin stumbling back a few feet then smirks and runs after Setsuna, Setsuna disappears. "Damn it I hate when she does that....oh if she only knew I could do it to...but what mom taught me is my secret." Erin walks out of the room sniffing the air before running off to the kitchen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka groans and puts her head on the table hands over her head. Her desk is covered in paperwork, request to build, request for improvements hell even request to Haruka whimpers slightly as she leans back in her chair her eyes closed.

Michiru frowns seeing her lover so frustrated. _ The poor thing can't keep up even when she gets half way though she get 2 times more....but she always manages to finish it on time....you don't think Erin ....nah If she could she would rule...._

_ "_ I wonder if Setsuna talked to Erin about the co-ruling thing..." She wonders out loud as she sets some tea down rubbing the blonde's back.

"You know.....I never knew how vulnerable I am with out Erin, fighting or paperwork. Not that there is anyone out there even near as tough as Erin but still...." Michiru frowns and kisses Haruka's temple.

"You are a lover not a king Haruka no offense." Haruka snorts a few papers flying off the desk floating to the floor.

"None taken why do you think Erin is being so stubborn about it you think she would want to help you. I mean I swear the night before all this is due I see her finish things in minutes that would take me days..."

"Haruka don't talk about your self like you are nothing, Haruka you are just not good at paperwork but you are great with the people no one is perfect." Haruka looks up at Michiru opening her mouth to say something. "Even Erin yeah she could secretly rule the world with what she knows and how fast she can get it done, she got the human barrier done in 20 years, a huge 9000 sq. acre fence. But you never see her, unless she is with you and no it's not because of Setsuna. If we could smash you and Erin together then maybe you would be close to perfect." Michiru sighs.

"She is right Haruka..." The pair gawks at Erin who is in slacks in an undershirt Setsuna in Erin's boxers and a button up shirt in Erin's arms bright red.

"How do you always...." Erin grins.

"My secret maybe if you are good I will tell you one day." Erin turns her attention to Haruka.

"Haruka no one is perfect the world requires balance, you can not have ultimate strength and knowledge only one or the other no matter how many people think they can, the energy required to stay extremely fit would leave no energy for the body to run your thought process...suppose you could be perfect for a month maybe before you kill yourself..... I hate being in public Haruka I loathe it, I am horrible at making decision on any kind of emotional level, do I even need to mention Setsuna?" Setsuna smacks Erin's chest the woman, Erin setting the vampire down. "You are at home with people Haruka. paperwork for me is easy because all it is paperwork I don't see it as a starving family or aggressive tribe whatever it maybe."

"But everyone loves you..."

"Yeah because my judgments are unbiased I have had some people attack me over not doing what they want, you understand any better Haruka or am I going to have record it and make you listen to it in your sleep?" Haruka frowns and pouts arms across her chest, Erin smiles.

"Erin..."Erin raises an eye looking over at the small aqua haired vampire

"Aye Lady Michiru?"

"Umm...me, Haruka and ..." Michiru looks at Setsuna who gives her a small nod. "Setsuna want to ask you something." Erin arches an eyebrow leaning back against a near by wall.

"Ok...."

"Haruka can't do this...." Michiru puts a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "She is not dumb or lazy she was never trained Erin your were."

"I wasn't trained what makes you think I have been?"

"But you know every law inside and out."

"It is because I was alive when it passed have you forgotten how old I am ? I am almost as old as our kind." Setsuna puts a hand on Erin's forearm seeing the woman getting tense.

"Motari....it is even more reason you have lived or been in any major event in both our kinds history you know what to do to avoid it..."

"That is why I advise Haruka...." Haruka lightly bangs her forehead on the table Erin watching her in silence. _ Ah Christ that little runt has made me soft _ "Ok, lets pretend I do this co-ruler thing, I can't address the kingdom to tell them anything. remember how twitchy I was at the stupid market thing?"

"Erin there has to be a way, poor Haruka is almost frustrated to tears and I am barely able to keep up with the nosferatu paperwork. I am scared it may...." Erin sighs and closes her eyes.

"I can't rule..."

"Why?"

"I am only half blooded..."

"What?"

"I am the daughter of Lord Boris and Lady Heather, half werewolf and half vampire....I am not pure blooded I cannot rule...." .. .

"....so?"

"The law states a pure blood from the family line may rule no other."

"You are Lady Heather and Lord Boris' daughter how much more pure blooded can you be ....wait..." Erin looks over at the blonde. "All those things you can do with the shadows...the herd of wolves, sucking someone to hell with your shadow. All of that you have always been able to do that?" Erin licks her lower lip.

"That explains why you could get out of that hand of darkness, how did you learn?"

"Mom when I was big enough to stand both mom and dad taught me all the powers of both kinds.....when I turned 500 they were going to start explaining the laws and kingdom to me. Regardless I can not rule...." Setsuna chews her bottom lip thinking as she looks over at the distract pair.

"Well the law states a pure blood from the family can rule right?"

"Yes, that is why I can't rule."

"Yeah but it does not say what percent...." Erin arches an eyebrow.

"I would assume pure means 100 percent."

"When was that law passed...."

"Ah after the marriage of my mother and father..."

"They were going to let you rule right?"

"I assume so yes."

"Setsuna...that means if they passed the law and wanted Erin to take over, all she has to be is pure blooded royal family member not pure blooded vampire or werewolf..."

"You two have an interesting way of thinking."

"The law is based on how the current king reads it correct?" Erin looks over at Haruka who sits up slowly.

"Aye...."

"I read it as pure blooded royal family member not pure blood species....." Erin blinks just staring a moment. "You can not use the I am unwed excuse anymore you are married to Setsuna."

"Wait? How do I play in to this?" Erin groans her arms across her chest fingers drumming on her biceps.

"Lycan's rule is passed from male to male and Nosferatu go from lady to lady. So you being married to me makes you my queen, does not matter who I marry as long as there is a male ruler, but he must produce an son if he wishes to step down."

"You and Haruka are not male....."

"Have you forgotten out true form? The way we look as in human form is a choice I was born male but choose to take form as a female......"Erin holds her arms

"Erin does that mean I could...."

"Have a kid with Michiru? Yes assuming the what is the word I am searching for."

"Circumstances..."

"Thank you love circumstances are right."

"Which are...." Erin looks over at Setsuna who just looks back.

"Not like they are kids anymore..." Erin sighs.

"Fine the short version on our side is in our true forms everything works, we do produce sperm so on and so forth. The nosferatu are a little more complex.."

"You have to do it on purpose the likely hood of it happened on accident is very slim. A nosferatu must be engorged with blood, so much so all your organs function as if you were human but there also must have a small amount unclaimed to support the beginning of a new life. Then you have to feed 4 to 5 times more often to support yourself and off spring failure to do so will kill you both." Erin snickers.

"Good thing I am a big guy..." Setsuna smacks Erin's arm.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just say if it happened..." Erin glances over at Setsuna. "Setsuna would not have to worry about where to get food."

"Erin.....I am stepping down..."

"What? You don't have an heir...."

"So? Isn't there some stupid law that I may step down to give the previous king rule if I find I am unable to meet the needs of the kingdom." Erin shakes her head muttering under breath." Well is there?"

"Why?"

"Erin I am your king you have to answer me...." Erin grinds her back teeth.

"Yes...but I never ruled...." Setsuna frowns and leans a against Erin's side.

"Erin look at the poor woman...." Erin looks over at Haruka, large bags under her eyes from lack of sleep shaking slightly and hair stuck to her face from sweat. Erin swallows hard.

"I am sorry I can't...."

"What law are you hiding behind now..." Michiru glares starting to get angry with the older werewolf.

"No law, I am sorry I can't..."

"That's it!!" Michiru slams Erin against the wall glaring up at her. "WHAT KIND OF GUARDIAN ARE YOU? HARUKA IS ON THE EDGE OF A MENTAL BREAK DOWN AND ALL YOU FUCKING ASS CAN DO IS SAY "I CAN'T" YOU FUCKING CAN YOU ARE JUST TOO DAMN LAZY OR BUSY FUCKING SETSUNA TO DO YOU DAMN JOB." Erin gives a side smirk at Michiru leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I can't because I am scared, I don't want to fuck everything up...." Erin stands back up slowly, as she floats away slowly her body changing to black smoke before long she is gone. Michiru frowns looking over at Setsuna rubbing the back of her neck looking at the green haired vampire glaring at her.

"Setsuna I am sorry I was just so mad.....I didn't...."

"For your information Michiru Motari has not done more then kiss me since Haruka started having problem. I am lucky if she comes to bed at night...." Setsuna closes her eyes taking a deep breath and pinches the bridge of her nose, letting the angry and insult drain away. "You are doing it to help your lover but Lady Michiru as much as I love and respect you, if you talk to Motari like that again, both of us are going to leave you to your own devices...." Setsuna grabs the door handle.

"Setsuna wait...." Setsuna bows her head and closes her eyes door half open hand hangs loosely on the metal ring.

"What?"

"I didn't mean anything by it I am just so mad at Erin."

"That woman as been alive over 17,000 years she has out lived all the kings. But I will be damned if you can figure out the way she acts. You have to just trust her, I know where is she I will bring her back...." Setsuna closes the door behind her, Michiru biting her lower lip and looks down at Haruka.

"Great now I feel like a total ass....."

"Haruka do you know basically nothing about Erin?"

"She has horrible night terrors the week of a full moon for as long as I have known her. She will not tell me anything, what did she whisper in your ear anyway?" Michiru frowns.

"She said she was sacred and didn't want to fuck everything up" Haruka groans pushes herself of the desk as she stands.

"Come on Michiru lets go the main hall and sit down to figure this out."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin sits on one of the square stones of the tower's crown, knees to her chest gaze off.

"I don't know what to do Tuscan, I really just want to be left alone and live with Setsuna, I am tired of doing everything for Haruka, but she is really freaked out..." Erin looks over her shoulder as a small bat lands on the stone next to her. "Hey Setsuna...." Setsuna gives Erin a sad smile as she appears next to the woman.

"Motari will you stop hiding from me for once and tell me what is wrong...." Erin bites her lip looking up at the dark flowing cloud over their heads. "This is where you made Slate for Haruka...." Setsuna lets the cloud drift along her fingertips, feeling warm protecting and safe.

"I am sorry Setsuna......I am just to scared. I don't want to loose everything again." Setsuna rubs Erin's shoulder.

"Motari..."

"Maybe I lied when I said I was in the woods when it happened...."

"Not in the woods.....you mean your parents?"

"Aye, my dad shoved me into a small crawl space by the throne told me not to move no matter what."

"Erin you saw your parents......that is how you know Arragon did it?" Erin give Setsuna a crooked weak smile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka and Michiru sit down at the long table Michiru pours some coffee.

"I don't know Michiru I feel like there is a piece of the puzzle missing. Erin is hiding something from us, probably the reason she will not rule." Michiru frowns looking down at her tea.

"Erin is to good at dodging questions, she is worried about fucking everything up. You think she is really worried she will cause the downfall of our nation or something?" Haruka frowns as she sips on her coffee.

"Erin would not say something she did not mean. I don't understand everyone all about breaks into applause any time she walks by. She has been secretly ruling behind my dad's back and everyone loves her. Why is this any different?"

"I don't Ruka, the only people that know her well were her parents. No one else is anywhere near her age."

"You think it has to do with her parents? She seems empathic about the whole thing, you think she maybe faking. That it really fucked her up and doesn't want us to know it?"

"Anything is possible but why hide being said at the lose of her parents? She think it make her look like less of a "man"?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It took 10 hours....my parents fought endless men, hundreds, no guards where around no one just them. They became could not fight anymore, Dad wrapped himself around mom some men beat them some stabbed them, stepped on them. It looked like what happens with humans "gang" beat down or whatever. It echoed everywhere like it was inside my head the constant sound of them beating my parents. One of the men made some crude comment about my mom and I lost it. My parent were killed in front of me and that man thought it was funny....." Erin swallows hiding her face in her knees so Setsuna's can't see her cry.

"Motari..."

"I killed the men...but then Arragon came in with the guards and arrested me for treason and murder...of my own parents."

"How could he do that?"

"Lord Vlad was away on a trip to gain alliance with another tribe, so now that my parents were dead I would rule but Arragon arrested me and sentenced me, before anyone knew." Erin chuckles nervously. "Sorry I am whining like a baby."

"Motari.." Setsuna lifts up Erin face holding her in place wiping Erin's tears away. "Every time you looked at Arragon..."

"I heard it the echoing sound of men's weapons beating the flesh of my parents. Haruka's mom helped me escape, so I lived in the human world or in the wilds of our lands. Then I got news of how Arragon murdered his children and wife because they were not good enough. So I went to kill him, I couldn't let what he did to me happen to anyone else. That's where I ran into Haruka and you know the rest." Erin pulls away look over into the dark night, swallowing and taking deep breaths to stop the tears.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok let's try to think like Erin, her mind process things like a computer."

"It she admits she is scared...it could lead to the thought of loosing Setsuna because she is not strong enough, outrageous I don't know if Erin's ideas are that extreme."

"Forget the scared part for now, how about the fucking things up thought thing...." Haruka frowns and licks her lower lip.

"Again I think it is like how she left she was not good enough for Setsuna. Maybe she thinks so is not good enough to rule. "

"How? Worried she will screw up and everyone hate her?"  
"Yeah that sounds like something she would say. The loosing Setsuna scared part Setsuna will have to deal with. How can we make her feel worth something and not fear being outcast?" Michiru frowns looking into her tea.

"Didn't we say it was going to be democrat vote after our rule?"

"Yeah so?"

"If that is the case let the people vote on who should take your place, Then she can't argue they hate her because they voted for and she has to be worth something for them to want her as their king...." Haruka pauses then grins grabbing Michiru hugging her tightly knocking over her coffee in the process.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Not everything, Erin why did you stop, when Haruka asked you?" Erin stares silently out into the night Setsuna frowns and lays against her back.

"Haruka....she had this look of intelligence, power, respect like my dad...." Erin swallows "That is why, that is why I risked my life and sanity so much to protect her. I slept with endless amount of women and men, killed some, bribed other..... then you showed up ....." Erin pants closing her eyes laying her forehead on her knee.

"The perfect woman for me smart, strong head, with true power not just force, one that understands what it feels like to sacrifice everything for another just because of the blood in their veins." Erin turns around, standing up from the block stepping on to the main floor of the tower then harshly slams her back against the wall sliding down hands over her face. "I don't know what to do, I am sacred I have no clue how to love you, understand peoples problems all I understand is numbers an battle plans. I am scared I will destroy everything mom, dad, Haruka, Michiru and you worked for." Setsuna frowns curling up to Erin head on the woman's shoulder hand rubbing on of Erin's exposed forearms.

"Why? Why is ruling so different? Why is it different for doing it for Arragon and helping Haruka at the last minute?"

"Because if I fuck up if I make a choice and it is wrong, there is no one to help me..." Setsuna makes odd face and flicks Erin's ear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Michiru chuckles at the blonde.

"Really like that idea huh?"

"You have no idea, but how do we do it?"

"Have guards walk around and ask..."

"How do you keep someone from voting twice...."

"I don't know paint hand stamp something noticeable but not permanent,"

"Oh I know how about they sign next to their vote, would that work?"" Michiru smiles at the blonde _ She is happy again, but I still worry about Erin she must really fear for her life to not help Haruka._

"Ruka sweetheart calm down ok? We have to get everything set up first before you do your victory dance....." Haruka frowns and flops back down in her chair.

"Ok so what do we do first?"

"Tell all the guards and give them clipboards." Haruka shoots up and salutes Michiru.

"Can do...." Michiru giggles watching the blonde bounce around.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You have to be an idiot, just because you take over ruling does not mean me, Haruka and Michiru are just going to walk out and say goodbye. All it means is your decision is final, but you don't have to make it alone ok? I am sure Haruka will do the public things or if you do then I will be with you, Motari. All these years since you were 300 years old you have been running from your past pretending to be a mean heartless monster, I am going to super glue you the floor if I have to. I am not letting you run anymore Motari" Erin opens her mouth to say something but Setsuna covers it with her finger. "Don't you dare try to argue with me Motari Erin Tenou, it will be new territory for us both. You ruling and me...."Setsuna blushes "Having a loving caring husband, besides I am sure old Tuscan up there will help you..." Setsuna moves around in agreement.

"What am I going to have to do to have you trust me? Do I have to shake you? Tie you up what?" Erin bites her thumb.

"Motari you jackass I swear if I could I would knock some sense into that thick skull of your...." Both Erin and Setsuna looks to the right a very large werewolf with red hair and blue eyes waves. "Yes I am the convent plot ghost...well I am not dead in another parallel dimension with the other but no matter. "

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After an about half an hour the entire castle guard is collected in the courtyard.

"Ok this is going to be weird... I need you to take a clip board." The guards' raise an eyebrow looking at the clipboards. "Yeah weird I know we are attempting to have Lord Erin take my place as ruler. So that Michiru and me can concentrate on the nosferatu paperwork. That does not mean we are going off to another castle. It simply means our daily meetings between king and queen with their advisors. Is going is to be a king and queen talking to another. You all know Erin well you are probably want to know why I am going to ask you to go around the kingdom and take peoples' votes and yes yours does count. Simply ask them whom they would like to rule if I stepped down. We are hoping it will get rid of Lord Erin's strange thought of not being good enough or messing everything up." Michiru puts a hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"We all are smart people we all know Arragon did not do the work to keep you feed and so forth. Erin did and she also made certain none of Arragon's outrages laws from being past. We need to show her she does not have to be in another's shadow to keep her people happy, as a ruler herself. That make any sense?" The guards' smiles

"Yes Lady Michiru like usual Lord Erin needs something knocked into her head." The guards quietly leave flooring the city .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You are huge....." Tuscan arches an eyebrow

"Aye my dear I stand at 25 feet and weight around 400 pounds, again not why I am the convenient plot ghost." Tuscan takes a deep breath and looks at Erin. "Ok you bloody idiot, you have spent the last 17700 years covering everyone else's ass. I swear if I have to come over there and take you to talk with every single citizen to tell you they trust you and will go by what you say even if they do not agree I will. Any of this sinking in?" Tuscan points to his head before putting his arms in front of chest.

"Erin why do you think we have lived so long? Humans have evolved and killed each other and start back over at least 6 times in your lifetime. The royal bloodline isn't who the hell you are related to, it is who you learn to rule from. To be able to decide the what is best for everyone not be an ass like Arragon love the punishment by the way, sometimes I make it really shitty weather to fuck with the guy." Tuscan laughs and smiles.

"The Royal line is about understanding, respect, knowledge, patience, self sacrifice, loyalty and love. For your people you wife and yourself. Now do I need to write this down and get it tattooed on your ass? Where is the tome anyway?"

"Tome?"

"Stop playing stupid to tome, the history of our kind our beliefs. heroes, lessons from previous kings the tome you stupid mutt...." Erin snorts.

"I have it hidden"

"Well obviously, get it you moron, Arragon is gone you don't need to hide it anymore. Your ass gets stuck on something read the freaking book ok?"

"Aye...."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka lets out a heavy sigh leaning against Michiru, the fair skinned woman smiles as she strokes the blonde's hair

"Don't worry Ruka, it will be ok I will be surprised if someone doesn't say her." Haruka frowns slightly.

"I know I just feel like I am dumping it on her you know? But there is no way I can keep doing this." Michiru hugs the taller woman.

"Ruka you are not dumping it on her, you are handing it off, she knows there is a lot of work and you can not handle it."

"God you make me sound like an idiot..." Michiru swats Haruka's stomach

"Well if you expect me to start sprouting hair and growing over 10 feet you are an idiot. You not an idiot for admitting you need help..." Haruka looks up as the guards come in quietly.

"That was fast..."  
"Well after we each asked one person the whole nation came to us...." The guards hand Haruka a large stack of paper.

"Thank you..." The guards' salute and return to their posts

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good now if she.." Tuscan points to Setsuna. "Comes up and tells me you are being stupid again I am going to come over and kick you ass ok?"" Erin stares at the ground and scratches the back of her head. Tuscan smiles looking over at Setsuna, "She always had self confidence issues Well Lady Setsuna if you could please take the amulet next to you and don't do the surprised how that get there thing. You wear that all times ok? If knuckle head starts to freak tap it a few times and I will knock some sense back into her ok?" Setsuna smiles putting on the pendant with an eye-drop shaped purple stone with black mist floating around. "I still have no idea why she thinks she is nothing....she has a fucking hot wife.....can't believe she is my grand daughter..." Tuscan grumbles as he disappears

"Motari..."

"Ok but..."

"I know, we will help you now get up you big ape, and teleport us back to the main hall."

"Yes love..." Erin scoops up Setsuna like her bride then appears again with Setsuna a few feet from Haruka and Michiru.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka and Michiru look up from counting the stack of papers.

"What are you doing?" Haruka looks over at Michiru who smiles.

"Oh we are just counting some votes is all..." Erin raises an eyebrow pulling out a chair for Setsuna before sitting down..

"I thought Haruka was behind on her paperwork why would you count votes on a new project if you did not finish the first one..." Setsuna reaches out taking a piece of paper, smiles and giggling to herself softly, as the paper is filled with Erin's name written 50 times and a different signature of citizen across from them.

"Michiru are these what I think they are?"

"Yes me and Haruka did some brain storming..."

"That is surprising I thought all Haruka could do is generate a brain puddle..." Haruka reaches across the table and smacks Erin. Erin sighs putting a hand over her jaw as she looks over at Setsuna, before she readjust her chair. "About this co-ruling thing...."

"I know you don't want to you think no one wants you to that is why I have done this little project."

"Project....." Michiru and Haruka finish counting the papers and set them in the center of the table.

"Yes while you were pouting you old flea bag me and Michiru sent the guards out to ask everyone who they would ant to take my place if I stepped down."

"Yeah I actually need to..."

"No weaseling out of this Erin, how many people are in the nation...."

"Ah 48,453 of grown adults why does that matter? I really need to talk to you."

"Oh good we did not miscount. Out of all 48.453 people who voted not a single one "

"Yeah voted for me, whatever Haruka seriously."

"Wrong, try none of them didn't vote for you."

Erin just stares at Haruka eyes unfocused. Michiru giggles then raises an eyebrow noticing Setsuna's pendent.

"Setsuna where did you get that pendent from?"

"You won't believe me but Lord Tuscan said if Erin keeps being stubborn and paranoid about ruling he will come over and kick her ass." Erin snorts arms across her chest.

"Anyway I was trying to tell Haruka that I would take her place, as long as we help each other out."

"Oh....ok so now what?" The group looks at Erin who arches an eyebrow.

"What? I am not a living encyclopedia"

"Motari..." Erin groans.

"Setsuna love I really don't know I have never seen the exchange of rights to rule. it went from to me then me in jail then Arragon, then Haruka and I have no clue."

"What about the tome..." Erin snorts and puts her arms across her chest.

"The Tome?"

"It is the history, beliefs of the Lycan and it also has notes from previous rulers to help you . She hid it when Arragon took over..."

"Damn it Tuscan you old bastard you have a big mouth."

"Well Motari where is it?"

"Where is what?" Setsuna smacks Erin in the back of her head.

"Motari you really want to test and see if this amulet works already?" Erin grumbles and stands up.

"Fine.... only in politics have I ever lost...." Erin walks down the long main hall disappearing from sight. Haruka looks at Setsuna then stands going to catch up with Erin, Michiru shortly after Haruka. With a smile Setsuna disappears and reappears next to Erin who is in front of the library.

"The library, Erin what the hell?" Erin pulls out a key and unlocks the door opening to a huge room with endless amount of book filled book cases go all the way up to the 20 foot ceilings.. "Christ what is all of this....?"

"The knowledge of the gods.....Tuscan live in a world parallel to this one, they began their immortal lives at peak human knowledge and technology."

"So these book...."

"If nothing is drastically altered will predict the raise and fall of the human race."

"Erin why do we have them?" Erin glances over her shoulder at Michiru as she walks over to a desk.

"To protect ourselves, their nuclear weapons do effect us, when that age of knowledge comes about we need to create protection from such things."

"Erin these books look ancient" Erin sighs opening the small desk pulling out the tome. "You hid it in the library in your parent's castle? That was stupid."

"Arragon can't read..." Setsuna raises an eyebrow pulling out a dust cover book.

"The art of endless night and how to become one....." Setsuna looks over her shoulder at the taller woman. "Motari. not all these books are about humans..."

"Ah yea that is to right, left side is any and every type of knowledge one would need for any what do humans call it "mythological" creature or Magic workings."

"My dad couldn't read..." Erin leans against the small desk, Michiru wondering over to the books next to Setsuna.

"Yeah, all he cared about was power, he spend all his time plotting and scheming not learning."

"Motari..."

"Aye love...." Setsuna walks back over to Erin flipping the pages of a dust book.

"This is..."

"Hmm....I don't know...." Erin leans over Setsuna's shoulder. "It looks like trade agreements."

"Trade agreements? We have not done trading in thousand of years let alone to...."

"Huh, Dragons...Nymphs, You know I remember dad and grand dad talking about setting up protection along a trade route or something."

"Hey lovers stop making out behind the book." Erin looks over at Haruka snorts.

"Ah you are just pissed there is no porn in here...." Haruka's jaw drops, Michiru giggle at the poor blonde.

"I know other kingdoms exist but I have been all over and not seen any thing."

"I think..." Erin wonders over to a large cabinet and manages to say "ah hell" before she gets buried in scrolls. Setsuna goes over to unburied Erin, the werewolf sneezing from the dust. "so that is why he hated maps..." Erin slowly stands up with Setsuna's help.

"What are all these Erin?" Erin scratches the back of her head shifting through the maps.

"If I remember right they are maps of each kingdom, the world map and trade route maps...." Erin sniffs rubbing her nose from the dust. Michiru raise an eyebrow as she unrolls the world map half staying rolled on the floor.

"God this map is huge....." Haruka grabs the other side of the map and unrolling it, the map stretching the length of the room. "Oh my good look at all those other kingdoms..." Setsuna walks over standing next to Erin looking over the map.

"Michiru is right it is huge there has to be at least 30 other kingdoms. Put how do you get there...." Erin scratches the back of her head, standing in the center of the map looking around.

"Hey there, that cave by the ocean...." Erin walks over the 3 following her. " It looks like it runs underwater for a few miles then comes up here....huh well that explain my dad kept saying we where a colony..."Erin points on the map, behind a set of large mountains is a dark forest labeled Nosfreatu. "That is where everyone else is we are just a smaller part of these guys...."

"So we are not dying out? Why did they started this kingdom out here? It does not make sense, if these trade books are right..." Setsuna kneels on the map, Erin next to her Haruka and Michiru sit across from them. "It was not because of space or no food it is like they made it to be a big vacation spot or something." Erin leans over flipping through the book and arches an eyebrow.

"Ah I think this is population chart shows a steady 38% growth rate of the over all kingdom...."

"Hey what is that...." Haruka points to this huge island in the center of the map.

"Ah damn dad told me..." Erin closes her fist taping her self of the head. "Castle of the gods thats right, suppose to be the immortal souls of creatures of life, Tuscan is there, the three bothers." Haruka raises an eyebrow scratching the top of her head.

"The what the hell you talking about...."

"The brother are suppose to be the father of Nosfreatu, Spirits and Drow,"

"Wha?" Setsuna and Erin look at each other.

"Motari I do not think Haruka was taught about the immortals of creation."

"That is something we need to talk about, but what are me going to do about all of this?" Erin shrugs and leans back against the wall.

"I don't know I am happy living here, the only think that would make me persuade this is to better the people's life, the trade of goods and knowledge will certainly make the kingdom better."

"I feel a "but" coming"

"Aye but going through unknown lands would be a real problem."

"There has to be a way to contact them though"

"I don't know I can dig around and here and look. I wonder why they did not come looking for us at all? Maybe they think we all are dead ....no one has talked to them since dad and mom died..."

"Yeah.....well I am going to leave the old furball with the moldy books I am hungry..." Erin rolls her eyes and sighs.

"You either think with your stomach or libido I swear...." Erin starts to pull some boxes from the shelf.

"Yeah sure so say the "pimp" of the Lycan...." Erin grunts getting a glare from Setsuna, Erin grabbing the world map,and trade route map as well.

"Yeah just because everyone male and female wanted to hook up with me does not make me a "pimp" or whatever the term is. It just teaches me to run fast." Setsuna smiles taking the tome and a few of the finance books along with the trading and communication history Erin has.

"Whatever I am hungry....." Erin looks at Michiru.

"I feel sorry for you....."

"Hey I have an endless appetite you have an endless sex drive..." Haruka leaves the room heading for the main hall, Michiru smiles at the pair before following her lover. Setsuna arches an eyebrow at Erin before the pair disappear into the shadows reappearing in their room.

"Endless sex drive?" Erin groans stripping to just slacks and boxers.

"Yeah she loves to fuck with me because I am always drooling over you...." Setsuna stares at Erin shocked, Erin mumbling under her breath about paperwork and the guard dumping them here

"Always?"

"Yeah...." Erin is absorbed in the unfinished kingdom paperwork, totally oblivious to the smirk on Setsuna's face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka stretches putting her arms above her head as she sits down at the table someone going to fetch breakfast for her.

"God am I glad to get rid of that paperwork..." Michiru walks up behind Haruka, kissing her cheek before sitting down.

"Just remember you have to help me with mine, just because we managed to get Erin to rule the Lycans does not mean you are totally free of paperwork." Haruka snorts pouting arms across her chest as someone returns with breakfast for Haruka.

"Thanks..." The woman nods and returns to the kitchen. "Ah come on Michiru...'

"Now Haruka think of it this way it gets done faster leaves you more time with me." Michiru smirks sliding her hand along and under Haruka's jaw. "and you know how much I love the way your taste...." Haruka turns red and coughs.


	10. Erin and Setsuna's Secret

Setsuna smirks as she walks over to Erin's topless form; she leans down putting her arms over Erin's shoulders her lips next to Erin's ear.

"Moitar...." Erin shivers, groaning softly, Setsuna slides her fingertips long Erin's tight stomach.

"Aye my goddess of the night?" Setsuna smiles softly pulling on Erin's ear making it bleed slightly. Setsuna wraps her tongue around Erin's ear lapping and sucking on Erin's ear. Erin purrs titling her head back slightly. "Setsuna love if you are hungry you just need ask..."

"Well..."Setsuna presses against Erin's back Erin's eyebrows shoot up realizing Setsuna is nude behind her. "It is a little more complicated then that my little guard dog...." Erin's hand stops writing on the assorted parchments in front of her.

"Ah...." Setsuna softly kisses Erin's neck letting her lips and tongue linger with each kiss. _ Ah prefect now I have her attention..._ Setsuna pouts slightly as she continues to slide her hands along Erin's naked torso.

"You have been busy the last three nights taking care of the kingdom, you are all caught up. Even slightly ahead...."Erin swallows hard. _ Oh god I have married a sex kitten.... no that is tame compared to Setsuna._

"So... what do you suggest love?" Setsuna smirks biting hard into Erin's shoulder, a deep growl of pleasure admitting from the Lycan as she arches her back, Setsuna drinking heavily from her. Setsuna pulls from Erin a few moments later licking her lips. Erin turns around slowly to look at the vampire her breath labored. "Setsuna...." Setsuna's lip curls up in a seductive smirk that sends chills down Erin's spine. Setsuna sits in Erin's lap facing the woman hands on Erin's shoulders.

"It is a full moon tonight Motari...." Erin swallows, not sure where this is going.

"Aye indeed love, I know you like when I am rougher but why mention it?'

"Oh simple my love...." Setsuna sides a hand down between Erin's breasts. "Tonight you are going to serve your queen, all night until I say otherwise...." Erin smirks and licks Setsuna's lower lip.

"With pleasure my goddess...." Erin leans forward to take Setsuna's lips into hers' but Setsuna holds her back.

"Easy now boy, you are serving me, you are only to do what I wish when I say it. I start and end everything you just obey you understand?" Erin leans back looking over at Setsuna licking her lower lip before she nods yes slowly. "Good boy...now...." Setsuna puts her hands flat against Erin's stomach, very mischievous look in her eye. "I have to tell you two things..." Setsuna kisses Erin softly. "Happy 10 thousandth anniversary..." Setsuna scratches Erin hard along Erin's stomach leaving small bleeding nail marks as her fingers slide over the contours of Erin's muscles. "I know you already made me something from one of your many hidden talents I am learning about but...."Setsuna smiles over at the red haired woman running her hands softly thought Erin's hair, letting the soft, short strains slowly slide off her fingers. "I was hoping that...you would consider having children with me..." Erin stares at Setsuna blinking briefly, completely unmoving as is she was staring at medusa herself. Setsuna frowns Erin not answering; concerned she may have pushed the woman to far. "Moitar why aren't you.... oh you can answer sorry..." Erin smiles softly resting her forehead against Setsuna.

"You sure Setsuna? Me as a butch is different from me as a werewolf not to mention it is dangerous for you."

"Moitar werewolf or my handsome butch you are still the one that makes love to me, that is all I care about. I know it is dangerous but I just want something around that just me and your created by ourselves this kingdom is a great thing but Michiru and Haruka also helped created." Erin smiles softly and closes her eyes.

"What brought this on?"

"When we brought it up to Haruka and Michiru a couple thousand years ago. I got the idea and makes me smile just thinking about it." Erin keeps her eyes closed as she speaks, slightly fearful to look in her lover's eyes.

"Ah.... I don't know Setsuna won't it be hard to explain?"

"Why? The kingdom thinks you are male, in your true form you are." Erin swallows and chews on her lip, opening her eyes glancing at Setsuna out of the corner of her right eye.

"Setsuna I don't doubt you would be a prefect mother but.... ah.... I...I don't think I can."

"Why? Look at Haruka there has never been a king so gracious and caring rule well other then you." Erin turns her full gaze to the nude woman totally astonishment and confusion on my face.

"Yes true but I did not raise Haruka."

"What are you talking about?" Setsuna looks down at the slightly cowering woman with large smile on her face.

"I didn't raise her how could you even get that idea?" Setsuna puts on hand on her hip and looks down at Erin with a serious look.

"Moitar you idiot, Haruka thinks of your as her father, you started taking care of her when she was 300 years old. You protected her from her real father taught her things most have thought to be lost arts. How is that not being her father? Just because it was not your blood in her veins." Erin whimpers slightly. "Moitar are you scared?" Setsuna's gaze softens as she places a hand on Erin's cheek to look into the Lycan's eyes.

"Yeah.... look battle, wars, running the country is child's play but. I can't raise a child; look at how much I fucked up my life. I mean and you being the mother as well I don't want to fuck something great up with my filthy scarred hands...." Setsuna shakes her head and wraps herself around Erin lying on her bare chest.

"You are easily the wisest Lycan to ever set foot on earth but you still can be so stupid sometimes. It takes two people to create a child and two to raise one. So you are not the most socially graceful that is not what I love you for." Erin rolls her eyes.

"I still can't see why you love me in the first place..." Setsuna playfully glares at Erin's chest biting her "Ow!"

"Well I still have no clue why you think so low of yourself, Aragon was and still is an egotistical fool he is the only one that ever thought for one second you were anything but the wise strong ruler your parents left behind." Erin whimpers again shifting around in the chair.

"Setsuna I...." Setsuna sighs and kisses Erin deeply the werewolf slowly relaxing into the other's woman's embrace.

"Moitar before I met you my whole life I thought you were the reason for all the destruction, pain and suffering in our lands. I couldn't be more wrong you protected Haruka with a passion and ferociousness that gives me chill. You aren't a dumb fumbling beast; you have an amazing secret that you keep hidden. If I had not been at your side through this I would not believe you brought this all the end with your strength and Haruka's words." Setsuna sighs, "Moitar please you know if I did not know we could do it I would never ask."

"How are you so sure?" Setsuna smiles kissing Erin softly, lingering each time their lips touch.

"Because of the way you kiss me" Erin swallows looking at Setsuna for a moment then smiles.

"Sure you are not just looking for another reason to jump me?" Setsuna smirks and laughs softly.

"Maybe do I dare say that is a complaint?"

"Any reason that gives me rights to touch every inch of your skin and scream in pleasure. Is a reason I never want to forget." Setsuna smirks stroking Erin's arm.

"Good boy...."Setsuna slowly slides off taking Erin's hand as she stands "Now that all the boring talking is behind us....." Setsuna pulls her towards the bed stopping her legs against the edge of the bed. "Now don't make me seduce you and make you loose control again...." Erin turns red looking at the floor her forms slowly shifts.

"You sure this is not bestiality?"

"You still do not know when to shut up...." Setsuna lays back pulling Erin with her Erin supporting himself on his arms, Setsuna licks her lip slowly before she starts to attack Erin's neck, the werewolf groaning as Setsuna's hands slid along his back. _I just love that I can make this giant strong creature putty in my hands..._ Setsuna smirks as she thinks to herself, hand sliding up Erin's inner thigh slowly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haruka and Michiru look up at the clock for a moment before they look at another.

"It is unlike them to be late, let alone 3 hours, you think we should go check on them?"

"Michiru those two are all over each all the time, which is funny did not see either of them for nymphomaniacs...."

"We are not nymphomaniacs, not that there is anything wrong with that," Haruka and Michiru look up as the pair walks silently down the large hall way to the dinning hall.

"You two have never been late before is everything ok?" Setsuna looks at Michiru then Erin and smirks, amused by their interest.

"No, we are great..." Setsuna sits down across the large oak table from the younger pair, Erin following suit shortly after. Haruka and Michiru look at the two oddly, not sure the reason for the behavior change.

"Ok.... So Erin any luck figuring out that map...." Erin raises an eyebrow at Setsuna's hand on her thigh but decides it is best to say nothing,

"No Michiru I am at the same place as when we found it. It is obvious that it is suppose to lead back to other kingdoms." Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna all look at another, no one sure what to say.

"So we are not the original kingdoms? But how did we end up out here and can we go back?"

"I have no bloody clue, the map is not very detailed it is vague. It has the basic concept of us being a colony in the human's realm. But I can't figure out where the two worlds meet. Other then that cave and I have searched it for years." Erin yawns, Setsuna smirking slightly, Haruka giving Erin and odd look.

"Erin man ,it still is early in the night, why the hell are you yawning?" Erin glances at Setsuna, not sure if she wants to tell the couple or not. The two older women silently deciding it would be best not to tell the two other women.

"That is not important, this map is the issue right now. Everything is back in order here I say we go travel and try to find these kingdoms. If all else fails we will have secured a strong trade route and allies." Haruka and Michiru look at another then the pair, Michiru looking over Setsuna slowly.

"There is something you are not telling us..." Erin grunts and leans back in her chair, starting to getting annoyed with Haruka's prying.

"Yeah sure, whenever work is interesting me and Setsuna are hiding something." Haruka glares at Erin, the large woman unfazed, by her attempt at intimation.

"No you jackass Setsuna has been smiling like a fool since you two came in. I am pretty damn sure it is why you two were late." Erin quirks an eyebrow taking a few moments, as her green eyes looks over the two younger women.

"So you are my baby sitter now? Well hell you suck I am hungry go get me food." Haruka puts her arms across her chest with a snort.

"Stop being a jackass and tell us what the hell is going on?" Erin glances at Setsuna for a moment then back at the pair, again the pair still silently agreeing it is the best for now to keep from un-need stress.

"Ok sure, when there is something going on I will." Haruka stands up slamming her hands on the table.

"Damn it Erin you are not leaving this table till you tell me what us going on." Erin raises an eyebrow calmly looking up at Haruka, Erin raises towering over the small woman with a sneer and slight glare.

"Again with the treating me like a child, just because you are paranoid something is going on does not mean there is. I say we leave tomorrow and try to find our way though with this map." Michiru looks over at Haruka, she puts her hand on Haruka's hand the blonde looking over at the vampire. Haruka sighs heavily and sits down quietly.

"Ok but only if we all feel comfortable going." Erin relaxes turning her attention back to Setsuna, holding out her hand for Setsuna who takes it before she stands. Haruka glares at Erin one last time before walking off mumbling. "Um Setsuna could you stay I want to talk to you about something....." Erin looks at Setsuna who just gives her a small nod. Erin kisses the top of her hand before following the pouting Haruka's trail. Setsuna walks over toward Michiru, Michiru making sure Erin is out of hearing range before speaking. "Setsuna tell me what is going on? As long as I have known you, you have never been late." Setsuna looks at Michiru calmly not seeming rattled by the question.

"So I was late, it is our 10 thousandth anniversary, ever think perhaps me and Erin were celebrating it?" Michiru blushes at the innuendo as well as forgetting their 10 thousandth year anniversary due to work. Setsuna smiles slightly at the younger woman's forgetfulness and modesty.

"Yes well...I don't know something seems different." Setsuna sighs and puts her arms across her chest. Setsuna trying to stay relax much like Erin beginning to get annoyed with the constant questions into their personal life.

"Michiru I have a husband, when you were growing up I was lucky to get a date. That is all it is." Michiru looks at the woman her gaze unsure for a few moments before lower her gaze to speak.

"Yes I understand but the two of you just...I don't know how to explain it. I just know you two are not telling us something." Setsuna closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Michiru me and Erin don't have to share every part of our life with you" Michiru frowns hearing the annoyance in Setsuna's voice.

"I know but you and Erin have never lied to us before..." Setsuna's eyebrow shoots up with a slight glare , Michiru stumbling over her words realizing what she had said. "I didn't mean lying, I mean keep something from us. Setsuna I know neither you or Erin would ever lie to us." Setsuna watches the woman for a moment before relaxing letting it go as a slip of the tongue.

"Michiru we met Erin and Haruka in a time of chaos, perhaps you think that is the norm, but not anymore. There are not conspires all around the castle, no one plotting to over throw or harm anyone. I am glad you have learned to be cautious but don't let your paranoia cloud your judgment." Michiru frowns looking over at the older woman, feeling a bit ashamed.

"I am sorry Setsuna it is just I don't how to explain it, I guess to have this feeling that the two of you are not telling us something." Setsuna frowns putting a hand on Michiru's shoulder.

"Michiru if me and Erin were keeping anything from you I assure you it would be of the very personal nature." Setsuna smiles, Michiru looking into Setsuna's crimson eyes then smiles softly at the other woman.

"Ok Setsuna, come on we have to make sure the boys don't kill each other....." Setsuna laughs softly as the two women leave the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin avoids Haruka's punches with ease, she stops and grabs one of Haruka's hands as she swings wildly, holding Haruka off the ground slightly.

"Haruka what the hell is wrong with you? You are just throwing wild punches like a toddler throwing a fit." Haruka looks up at Erin pulling her hand from Erin's grip, dropping the few inches.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Erin you are lying to me, it was bad enough that you kept the ruler thing from me." Erin rolls her eyes and leans against the nearby wall, hiding her disgust of sudden mistrust.

"Haruka I did not lie to you, it was a fact of little importance."

"Little importance!! Erin you could have saved the kingdom years of war and drama of what they call my father." Erin quirks an eyebrow watching the blonde rant walking in a small circle, trying to keep her temper and not scream at the blonde. _ Easy Erin she does not know everything, only Setsuna, the creators and me do._

"Haruka what even makes you think if I wanted to I could? Your dad ruled by force, I am not going to kill my brothers because of a birthmark." Haruka stops walking in a circle and walks over to Erin getting right in the woman's face.

"That is not the point I don't want you lying to me how am I suppose to trust you if you lie to me all the time." Erin looks down at the angry blonde in silence for a moment, biting her tongue enough to puncture it with a fang, not wanting to rip Haruka apart.

"I have never lied to you, the subject never came up. I don't like your accusation you need to watch your tongue young one. You may be getting too big for your crown." Haruka glares at Erin not budging. _ Come on count Erin..... Haruka just stressed out 1.......2.........3_

"I can't trust you anymore...." Erin gives Haruka an odd look as the blonde turns and heads inside. Michiru and Setsuna bumping into the angry blonde. Erin sighs in relief before spitting the blood from her mouth looking at the hole in her tongue. _Hmm what does the human's use for the hole in their tongues again..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haruka what is wrong?"

"Erin that is what's wrong how the hell am I suppose to trust the bastard if she is always lying to me." Setsuna and Michiru look at another then back to the blonde, both taken back slightly by the outburst.

"Erin has never lied to you Haruka." Haruka looks shocked for a moment then puts her arms across her chest in an attempt to protect her point.

"Never huh? What about her being Lord Boris and Lady Heather's daughter?" The two women frown, looking over at Erin on the wall unmoved then the rather rabid Haruka,

"Well we technically never asked her so she technically did not lie." Haruka grinds her teeth glaring at Michiru.

"So what? She still did not tell us you know how much trouble that would have saved us?"

"Haruka think about it even if Erin had spoken up, you father had killed Lady Heather Lord Boris and his own parents. Erin speaking up would have only gotten her killed, personally I don't think we would be at peace now if she was killed back then. She is the whole reason we met, she is the whole reason you are with Michiru." Haruka frowns her anger draining as she looks at the ground, blushing slightly feeling like an ass. "Just so you know it was killing Erin you not knowing. The memories of it plague her and caused the night terrors. That is the only time I have ever seen that woman cry....." Setsuna walks towards Erin leaving the stunned pair behind, both the women feeling horrible for yelling at Erin as they had the last week.

"Erin cried? What? When I never saw her..." Michiru frowns and rubs Haruka's back before taking the blonde into a gentle hug. _ Maybe Setsuna's right about paranoid ideas, I screamed at Erin that day with out bothering to ask why._

"Haruka as much as we may hate it Setsuna and Erin hide things from us for a reason. They both are at least 3 times our age. They have seen, heard and experienced things we could only dream of. If they keep something from us, I am sure it is with good reason." Michiru looks over watching the pair, Erin smiling softly down at the crimson-eyed vampire. _ I don't know how they both can be so calm and collected, I only can hope I become a ruler as capable as them._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin smiles softly as Setsuna comes over to her.

"Aye love?" Setsuna smiles kissing Erin softly.

"I feel bad no telling Michiru and Haruka, but I don't want them to needlessly worry." Erin nods in agreement wrapping her arms around Setsuna, with a slight frown glancing at the two across the courtyard.

"You sure you are going to be ok for the trip?" Setsuna smiles and leans against Erin's shoulder.

"Yes as long as you are with me" Erin nuzzles Setsuna's neck kissing behind her ear, before she sighs heavily. _ Great I am a giant walking buffet_

"Are you sure it even....." Setsuna tilts Erin's head towards hers before she kisses the Lycan softly.

"Yes, because I am starving...." Erin chuckles before she smiles over at the woman.

"You think I am going to be enough to feed you?" Setsuna smiles as she closes her eyes resting on Erin's shoulder.

" Erin you worry to much..." Setsuna nips at Erin's neck, causing Erin to shiver. "Don't make me ask twice...." Erin smiles at Setsuna softly before tilting her head slightly. Erin groans and closes her eyes as Setsuna buries her fangs in to Erin's neck.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is Setsuna feeding off Erin again? I thought she did that before they left their room?" Michiru looks at the two women for a moment then back to Haruka.

"Well it is our anniversary she could have forgotten." Haruka smiles as she wraps her arms around Michiru kissing her softly.

"I love you too, maybe they are right and we are just over thinking everything. We both have had trouble sleeping." Michiru sighs curling up in Haruka's arms resting her head on Haruka's shoulders.

"If we find our way to the other kingdoms I wonder if they have a different king and queen there." Haruka frowns and kisses the top of her head.

"I don't know Michiru, lets find it first before anything else." Haruka rubs Michiru's arm holding the woman close.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All four of the women stand quietly at the gate, Erin with a small, worn tan leather bag over her shoulder holding assorted maps.

"So how are we going to travel? Erin you know I really don't like ridding horses." Erin glances at Michiru and Setsuna for a moment before Haruka.

"We could do like last time if you wish, I know where the cave is and my strides are large I cover more ground quickly." Michiru looks over at Haruka, who gives her a small nod then to Setsuna.

"Well it does make sense, but what about the maps?" Erin looks over her shoulder at Setsuna from the corner of her eye.

"Someone else can hold them after I change forms tie them to my collar, that would be my suggestion." The three other women look at each other for a moment then back to Erin.

"Sounds good to me." Erin nods setting the bag on the ground at Michiru's feet before walking away a few feet. Erin arches her back body quickly covering in furry, her torso growing longer and wider till it is 25 feet in length and about 17 feet in width. The arms and legs growing in proportion hands and feet turning to paws. Face contorting to elongate her jaw and place her ears on the top of her head, as she finishes transforming into the large wolf. Haruka whistles with a chuckle as Erin lies down so they all can get on.

"I forget sometimes how big and fat you can get...." Haruka snickers Erin snorts and smacks Haruka in the back with her tail knocking forward Haruka into her own side.

" This from the woman who has 7 "midnight" snacks..."Michiru glares at Haruka who blushes rubbing the back of her neck, before helping Setsuna and Michiru onto Erin's back.

"So now that we are all ah loaded up what or where rather are we going to go?" Erin turns to look over her shoulder at Michiru who is sitting with her back against Haruka comfortably nuzzled in Haruka's arms.

"Well I am going to that cave, I know it has to be there I hear clamoring and smell cooking food but I can not find anything. All the rock is solid no matter what magic or technique I use." Erin shifts her attention back into front of her and runs full speed towards the cave.

The group reaches the cave within a few hours, quickly dismounting from Erin's back the woman changing back to her human form with a shake of her head. Causing a jingle of the three stones on her collar. Michiru raises an eyebrow when she turns back to speak to Erin and sees the three stones, all having grown used to Erin's topless manner of dress.

"Erin why do you have three stones on your collar, I know the black one is your weapons the white one is your armor but what is the red one? Where did you get them all from anyway?" Erin looks up at Michiru briefly before unrolling a map to look at it with Setsuna.

"Ah I got the black one from my father, gave it and the collar to me when I was about 100 years old when I started basic attacks and techniques" Erin answering with a placid uninterested tone.

"How about right there...." Setsuna points to a place on the map of the cave Erin has made over the years.

"I don't know I usually hear the noises over here." Erin pauses glancing back up at Michiru and Haruka who is wondering into the cave. "When I was 300 and finished my physically training I got the white one from my mother." Setsuna gives Erin an odd look when she glances at the place where Erin hears the most noise.

"But that looks like it is right in the middle of the ocean, it can't be right..." Michiru looks over her shoulder at her blonde lover who is feeling along the rocks going deeper into the cave.

"What about the red one I have never seen it till today." Setsuna pauses looking over at Erin intrigued by Michiru's question.

"Michiru is right I have never seen it before either." Erin sighs, putting the map away and grabbing her bag following Haruka's lead.

"I found it in the totem when I hid it. I found it with some note saying something like one must have strength to fight the humility to defend and wisdom of the gods. If you have all then no door will remain locked before you." Erin shrugs stopping next to Haruka who is listen to the clammier and smell of food Erin had mentions. Even Michiru and Setsuna stop, the group hearing and smelling the items as well. "I figured dad gave me strength mom gave me humility that must be wisdom. I put it away in one of my boxes of supplies. I found it again this morning when I was getting new parchment paper."

"Even the great Moitar forgets...." Erin snorts, all four of the women looking at the wall placing their hands on feeling for any handle or switch but the stone is smooth with out a blemish.

"I can see why you are so frustrated Erin...." Erin looks over at Michiru with a soft smile and a heavy sigh feeling as yet again they are not going to make any progress.

"Hey Erin what is this thing...." Haruka points to what looks like three random chips in the rock.

"Ah some chips in the rock, I could have done it when I was trying to open it before."

"Yeah but..." Haruka puts her fingertips in the three-inline chips. " They are all the exact same size and shape," Setsuna raises an eyebrow and steps between Michiru and Erin to look at the chips closer.

"You know Moitar Haruka is right, they don't seem random even if you clawed the wall you would leave 4 marks not 3" Erin licks her lower lip then looks over at Michiru.

"Well love what is your opinion?" Michiru looks at the larger werewolf then over to her lover and elder vampire.

"Well...." Michiru steps closer Setsuna stepping back brushing against Erin, Michiru places her hand over the marks looking at them with curiosity "They are exactly the same, I would think if they was a portal here they would not leave a giant neon sign to the entrance anyone can get in here."

"Ok..." Erin scratches at her arm, Setsuna turns to Erin to whisper in her ear.

"Erin I am hungry again." Erin glances down at Setsuna for a moment giving her a small nod, "Well since Haruka saw it and Michiru has the best idea of the concept, me and Setsuna will go outside into better lighting to see if the totem has anything...." Erin turns Setsuna right behind her the pair leaving the cave. Haruka raises an eyebrow and looks at Michiru.

"Ok that was weird, we know they are lovers if they wanted to make out they did not have to leave" Michiru looks at the cave entrance the pair recently disappeared into.

"I maybe seeing things but it seems like I see Setsuna feed off Erin or they disappear for a few moments every 3 hours..." Haruka blinks and looks at Michiru a little light bulb comes on.

"You are right, they where 3 hours late she fed from Erin in the court yard, this morning before we left she feed and it took us about 3 hours to get here. What could she need to feed that much for?" Michiru looks at the blonde thinking then gasps she grabs Haruka's hand running to the cave entrance, stopping just out of sight of the pair. Setsuna is indeed feeding on Erin yet again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Erin groans as Setsuna pulls away from her, Erin rubs her neck rolling her shoulders slightly.

"I am glad I have those mineral supplements, that is what the 4th time?" Erin reaches into a bag digging around for a moment pulling out a bottle of material supplement pill shaking 4 out she swallows them easily. Setsuna frowns and leans against Erin's chest, closing her eyes listening to Erin's heartbeat.

"I know I need liter every 3 hours, humans only regenerate blood at 1 pint in 24 hours, I have taken 3 liters that is half an adult human." Erin sighs and strokes Setsuna's hair softly, stifling a small yawn.

"Aye love I know but we have a higher metabolism then humans, 4 times in fact. So we process food and energy need to produce blood and other vital things 10x faster." Setsuna raises an eyebrow.

"10 times faster, 4 yeah I can understand but 10?" Erin shakes her head and chuckles.

"Our metabolism is 40 times that of a humans, who produces 1 pint in 24 hours on a budget of 2600 calories which is about right though should only be 2000 I am told. You have seen how much I eat love. One my plates for dinner have twice that easily." Setsuna chuckles softly listing to Erin's heart beat.

"I never though in all my years on this earth that I would have a husband let alone a Lycan." Erin scoffs, Setsuna playfully smacks Erin's stomach. "Hey quiet you I am just saying I am still in some kind of dream like state, then having a child with you. I am worried I am going to wake in a hospital some where and it was all a dream." Erin shakes her head and rolls her eyes wrapping her arms around Setsuna's waist kissing her cheek.

"Aye Aye love I can understand, I am still a little edgy about raising a child but if someone like my grandpa can do it..." Setsuna chuckles leading Erin back towards the cave entrance.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"They are having a kid?! That is what they are hiding?" Michiru grabs Haruka's wrist pulling her quickly running back to the area Erin and Setsuna left them at so the two do not know they were spying on them.

"Haruka I don't know but don't say anything about it right now ok? They will be angry if they find out we over heard them."

"But why does it matter? It is Erin and Setsuna" Michiru pales, quickly moves her hand across her neck to signal for Haruka to cut it out. Haruka stops looking oddly at Michiru and notices she is looking at some behind her. Haruka turns around and there are Erin and Setsuna, the older vampire with her arms across her chest.

"What about me and Moitar?" Haruka looks in panic at Michiru, Haruka never able to lie to her larger counter part or Setsuna.

"Oh we were just wondering where you were, it had been a while since you left...." Setsuna eyes both Michiru and Haruka, the two smiling nervously, Setsuna looks over her shoulder at Erin.

"Eh if they are lying it is because they were making out don't worry about it." Setsuna chuckles softly letting her arms drop from her chest, Erin drapes her arm s over Setsuna's shoulders.

"Us making out?!? You two are the ones that ..." Michiru quickly covers Haruka's mouth with a weak smile.

"Sorry, Haruka has been grumpy all morning." Erin looks at the fair skinned woman noting the nervous behavior but ignores it due to their young age.

"Yeah I am sure I did not find anything in the totem you two have any luck?" Setsuna glances back noticing Erin has not put her collar back on. Setsuna lightly elbow Erin to get her attention.

"Erin your collar...: Erin quirks an eyebrow then mentally smacks herself in the forehead pulling the collar out of her pocket. Setsuna catches the 3 stone on the collar from the corner of her eye, paying most her attention to Michiru and the 3 chips. _ Wait, 3 chips Erin has three..._ Setsuna reaches over stopping Erin's forearm holding her collar.

"What is it love?" Michiru and Haruka look over at the pair wondering what is going on.

"Moitar that piece of paper you found the third stone with what did it say?" Erin arches an eyebrow looking at Setsuna oddly wondering if all the blood has gone to her head.

" One must have strength to fight the humility to defend and wisdom of the gods. If you have all then no door will remained locked before you" Erin mutters with little interest, also growing bored wonders along the cave walls.

"How did you get them again?" Erin groans and tilts her head back slightly annoyed, Michiru watching Setsuna closely trying to figure out where Setsuna is trying to go with this.

"My dad gave me the black one when he taught me basic techniques and attacks with mom."

"So you may call it a gem that holds your strength?" Erin gives Setsuna and odd look, glancing over at Michiru who simply shrugs.

"Aye I suppose if you want to you could call it a stone of strength."

"The 2nd one the white one you got from your mother right?" Michiru's brow creases concentrating on the conversation.

"Aye Love if you know why are you asking me?"

"Moitar humor me ok? The one from your mom all the moves you were taught."

"Was strictly to defend one self and protect others."

"But never striking back?" Erin puts her arms across her chest with a huff, Michiru slowly walking towards Setsuna.

"Yeah , Setsuna love this is not making sense."

" Erin if you put another before yourself no matter how large or small, you put all else aside for them what would you call that.?"

"Love? ah....honorable ah....humble I guess if you think of it as treating them equal and not thinking yourself better."

"So the red one you found in the totem would be wisdom of the gods right?" Erin arches an eyebrow looking over at Michiru, Setsuna smiling softly.

"Aye one could say that totem was written at the time of creation and passed down from Tuscan himself." Michiru looks over at Setsuna the pair looking back at Erin who looks back at them very confused. "What?"

"Moitar let me see you collar...." Erin hesitates for a moment looking oddly at her lover before hand the collar to Setsuna.

"Aye but I don't think it is your color...." Setsuna smiles chuckling lightly as she walks over to the three chips.

"Ok so it went strength then humility then wisdom, but which way..." Michiru walks over to stand next to Setsuna looking at the chips, the pair looking so closely catches Haruka's attention to the pair. Haruka walks over to stand next to Erin.

"What are they doing?" Erin shrugs watching the two women talk to another.

"I have no clue something about my collar, the amulets and direction." Haruka gives Erin an utterly confused look, Erin just shrugs her hands palms up. " Got me..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lets see strength Erin got from her dad the king, the humility she got from her mother the queen and the red one from the totem, which is handed down from Tuscan the Lycan's creator." Setsuna looks at the marks in the rock, collar hanging idly. Letting Michiru's words drift through her mind as she tries to think of a way to figure out the direct. She freezes looking over at Michiru, the aqua haired woman giving a look of surprised on her face from the older woman's gaze.

` "So the 3 stones came from royalty and the god of creation, so the direction has to do with the royal family..." Michiru looks at Setsuna and smiles broadly at the woman.

"You know I am sorry I made fun of you all the time about those mind bending jokes and games." Setsuna laughs softly.

"I always told you the strangest things can be useful, you think they were all right or left handed?" Michiru stares at Setsuna mouth slightly open dumbfounded, both women turn and yell in unison.

"Erin!" Erin arches an eyebrow looking over at Haruka who just looks back the pair walking up behind the two vampires.

"Aye?"

"Was you mom, dad and Tuscan all right or left handed?"

"Ah my mom and dad were right handed but Tuscan is left handed."

"That can't be it then...." Erin watches the women in confusion, Haruka scratching at the right side of her neck at her birthmark.

"Hey Erin your birthmark ever itch?" Erin looks over at Haruka the two vampires absorb in their conversation.

"What else is common that has to do with a direction and the royal family, it can't be to specific it has to be something commonly known...." Michiru and Setsuna quietly ponder the question both thinking of anything they know about Lycan's and their royal family.

"Itch? " Erin looks over at the underside of her right arm "Aye some times usually just means you are going to shed soon." Haruka frowns remembering the first time she shed she was practically bold spots of hair scattered everywhere, She had locked herself up in her room and would not come out for 3 weeks till the shedding was over. Haruka groans leaning her head back in annoyance.

"God I hate shedding why do we have to again?" Erin chuckles softly at the blonde.

"Because we need to get rid of all the scars and wounds of the past, unless they were life threatening they go as our fur falls out, besides squirt it is also a time of growth both physically and spiritually. Your form gets taller or stronger you magic abilities are at the peak for learning a new form. It sucks I know it happens to royal family members 5 times more. It is like that stupid thing with the birthmark, it_** has **_on the right side of our bodies...." Both Setsuna and Michiru whip around and look at the pair.

"Haruka what did Erin just say?"

"Ah...shedding sucks?" Haruka looks over at Erin for any clue what Michiru is talking about.

"That we loose out scars when we shed?" Michiru and Setsuna shake their heads no.

"The part about the Royal family."

"They shed more then others?"

"No no the last part..." Haruka chuckles at the pair and smiles.

"The Royal birth mark only appears on the right side of the body? That is basic first year learning, why does that matter?" Both Michiru and Setsuna smack themselves in the forehead.

"Most time the answer is the simplest." Erin and Haruka watch as Setsuna takes Erin's collar placing the amulets in the chips in order , strength , humility and wisdom starting on the right side of the marks. The group jumps to defensive stances as there is a large crack and the nice solid smooth rock stars to spilt apart in an oddly perfect archway. Setsuna and Michiru relax watching in amusement and awe, Erin still at full attention, Haruka slowly relaxing. The mummer of people speaking various languages and smell of food becomes stronger as the rock crumbles, the rumble rolling forward creating a set of steps that lead upward. After the rumbling and cracking ceases the cave falling silent again the group looks at another.

"No door shall remain closed...." Erin glances at the two women both smiling like fools very proud of themselves.

"Yes yes yes vampires are smart I know I know, now in the tunnel so I can grab my collar please." Haruka wraps her arm around Michiru's waist kissing her on the cheek walking through the rock stopping at the foot of the stairs.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Michiru giggles as she blushes lightly hitting Haruka's shoulder. Setsuna smiles as she watches Erin slowly transform into her true form, but she notices it is only 8 feet, Setsuna raises an eyebrow not sure how Erin can do that. Erin stops next to the group putting the collar back around her neck as the doorway closes quietly behind them.

"I am going first no arguments no I am coming with you. You can follow behind but at least 20 feet."

"Moitar?" Erin looks over at Setsuna as she summons her armor.

"Aye love?"

"Why are you only 8 foot tall? I thought your true form was 15 feet?" The question catches both Michiru and Haruka's attention the pair looking at the older werewolf as she walks up the stairs slowly.

"Yeah Erin how the hell you doing that I can only do my 14 foot."

"Remember how I said shedding was a time of physical and spiritual growth..." Erin answers as she slowly works her way up the stairs, eyes darting everywhere . Erin's eyes quickly adjust to the increasing light. "Tuscan is 26 feet in height, the largest a werewolf is able to grow is the length of their large wolf form." Erin stops at the top of the stairs her back pressed against the wall looking about.

"But Erin you are 25 feet long at least when you are a large wolf." Erin licks he bottom lip looking back at the group.

"Aye so I am, ok lets go...." Erin takes a deep breath and steps into the bright mid-day sun blinking slightly adjusting her eyes the other 3 women coming out behind her. The muttering increases as the area comes into view the group stands in a large out town market, people mumbling and pointing closing in on the group. Erin snarls and growls, Setsuna and Michiru staring as Erin grows to a height of 25 feet dwarfing the 14-foot Haruka. Haruka places herself in front of the two vampires, pulling their attention back to the large crowd. Erin and Haruka stand poised to attack, Setsuna steps out from behind Haruka placing a hand on Erin's arm to keep the werewolf in place. Haruka pouts looking over at Erin.

"Aw man how come you can do all to cool stuff.." Erin rolls her eyes.

"Cause I train and not tinker with "cars" all day." Haruka glares at Erin mocking her hobby.

"I don't think they are going to hurt us...." Haruka relaxes but stays in her form, her and Michiru walking over to stand next to Setsuna.

"I think Sets has a point they don't have any weapons or anything they just look spooked..." Erin grinds her jaws slightly looking down at the women.

"Ok if they are spooked, why are they spooked...."

"Who are you? We have not seen anyone come through there since Lord Boris and Lady Heather left to build the colony." A teen-age squire screams, a knight quickly silencing the boy.

"My mom and dad? They were killed over 211,700 years ago." There is a more murmuring in the crowd Erin shifting slightly still nervous. Setsuna strokes Erin's forearm trying to keep the werewolf calm.

"Umm, yes a great war was started long ago by lord Vladimir's son..."

"Arragon? He was sentence for execution but ran out with his parents to the colony before we could carry out the sentence." Erin snickers, gaining the entire crowd and 3 women's attention.

"Oh good he was born an ass,"

"You know of him?"

"Yes that is what we are trying to tell you....." Setsuna walks over to Michiru taking out a small amulet with an odd liquid. "This is Michiru Kaiou she leads the newly reunited colony for the nosferatu, and she wed Arragon's son Haruka..." Setsuna steps aside to show the blonde who scratches the back of her head,

"So Lord Haruka rules the Lycan then?"

"Ah no...I couldn't handle it so I gave it to Erin...." There is more murmuring among the crowd the same man stepping forward.

"Who is this Erin? Is he of royal blood?" Haruka laughs, Michiru and Setsuna grinning as well, the crowd confused response.

"Royal blood line? You can't get any more Royal then Lord Boris and Lady Heather's son..."The man looks among the crowd they seem to all conferee with each other for a moment before the man turns back towards the group.

"Lord and Lady Tenou's son name is not Erin, you have been fooled."

"No, she hasn't..." Everyone looks over at Erin having spoken directly to the crowd for the first time since they walked through the portal.

"My name Moitar Erin Tenou, so has it been decreed by Tuscan Bonrk himself my grand father." There is silence Erin still tense, Setsuna frowning stroking her arm.

"Moitar rules the Lycans we have come to resume where her parents left off. Setting up trade routes and travel between all home lands and our colony in the human world." The crowd looks around talking to another then looks to Setsuna.

"Then we will summon Jack he will know for certain of your valor." Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka are lost having no earthly clue what is going on, as the middle-aged man who had been speaking for the crowd goes over to the town square statue. The statue is pure gold of the creators, the gods who loins brought to life the mystical creatures. The man places his hand on the thigh of the werewolf, the jaws of the statue opening and letting out a loud howl.

The three women look at Erin who is still on alert eyes everywhere.

"Ah Moitar should we be worried about this Jack fellow?"

"No...." Erin grins as another werewolf appears standing at 26 feet with black fur, wearing both a collar and armor that matches Erin. "Jack is one of Tuscan's sons from his true love."

"What?" The group looks at Erin as the werewolf stops kneeling down for the man to whisper into his ear. The man point at them as Jack nods his head listening.

"Tuscan fell in love with a high elf princess I suppose you will call her but though the elders Nascosta and Vechi blessed the relationship. The woman's father did not, he went with his men to take his daughter from Tuscan. The father succeeded but at the cost of his entire army of 20,000 men, but she was already pregnant with 3 children Jack ,Vladimir and Rapier. The elders punished the man by sealing him in an eternal endless loop of torture and pain."

"What happened to the mother?"

"She died in child labor, the stress the ordeal had done weakened her heart so she died before labor was fully induced." The 3 frown feeling bad for the creator and his lover, Setsuna looks up watching Erin. _ Well that explains why she was so concerned with having a child_

"Christ man I did not know our creator got fucked over like that." .Haruka blurts out, getting a light slap on the arm from Michiru.

"Haruka!" Michiru barks at the blonde in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry..." Haruka mumbles scratching the back of her neck.

"He is ancient you learn to do what you can. He could hunt down her soul so forth to get her back, but fate has already charted her another course and he would not dare still another chance of love for himself. Even being gods, the creators, having ultimate power. They walk on glass with each step not want to show favoritism or change the fate of hundreds for their own gain." Setsuna frowns as Jack stands slowly looking over at them.

"Well at least I can see where your ideals to rule came from." Jack walks over silently, passing Michiru and Haruka with out a second glance.

"Why did he just...." Haruka and Michiru cautious turns to curiosity as Jack stands in front of Erin their snots almost touching, he looks down at Setsuna for a moment studying her as if he was a computer gathering information. He then turns his attention back to Erin they pair stare at another intensely.


	11. Divine Action

The two stand looking at each other eyes cold and empty time seems to slow and go backwards.

"I was wondering if you were every going to make it back...." Jack laughs putting Erin in a headlock wrestling with the older werewolf.

"Ah Jack come on..." Jack just laughs messing Erin's fur between her ears.

"Come on say it Cousin..."

"Ah come on..." As the shock starts to wear off the 3 other women Haruka starts to snicker at the sight.

"Fine! Uncle!" Jack grins showing all his teeth as he lets Erin go, Erin eyeing Jack as she returns to her humanoid form. Setsuna comes to her side to put her arm around Erin's waist.

"I like him...." Erin looks at Haruka out the corner of her eye.

"Aye sure you do you will love grandpa and the other creators too."

"Other creators?" Both Michiru and Setsuna questioning in unison, Setsuna looking at Erin and Michiru before finally Jack.

"Yeah think I come all the way here and not drag you to see grandpa?" Jack grins and looks over at Haruka.

"Ah so the blonde is the infamous..."

"New king...." Erin cuts of Jack who raises an eyebrow looking at Erin for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Yes yes right new king...." Jack shakes his head as he slowly shrinks in height to of 6'3 with short-cropped black hair and piercing wolf like eyes. Jack is shirtless and one can see he is both fit and tanned with a few battle scars scattered about. "So lets get going, it is not far they set up in the middle of the realm it is only an hour or so walk...." Jack turns and walks out of the town Erin following behind Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka looking at another before following.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack and Erin walk side by side, Setsuna catching up to the pair to take Erin's hand. Jack looks over his shoulder to make sure Haruka is not in hearing range.

"Motari how could you not have told her?" Erin snorts and mumbles under her breath. "Ah come on it is not that hard."

"Ah excuse me..." Jack looks over at Setsuna with an intrigued look.

"You haven't told her either? Motari what the hell!"

"Jack it is no big deal it worked out the same anyway, I signed it over and little bastard gave it back." Jack sighs and shakes his head as he opens a huge metal door.

"Yeah but she is your son for gods sake...." Setsuna freezes it causing a small jerk when Erin tries to keep walking.

"Setsuna?" Setsuna glances behind her to gauge how much time she has before the other two can hear.

"You have a child??"

"Yes and no....kind of if of there is a 50 50 chance and it was a one time thing...." Setsuna gasps as Haruka and Michiru get to their side.

"You mean Haruka could be..."

"I am what?"

"Annoying." Erin answers with a snort darting inside Setsuna not far behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack leads the group through the large castle to a steel door where laughter and taunting can be heard.

"Erin knows all these guys but you three don't..." Jack opens the door walking through holding it open for the others. The group enters the room in awe it is very large and open with a large wooden round table in the center with over 30 people sitting at it and four more at the end meant for them. 

"Ah good I was hoping that was who Jack went off the get. I was starting to worry you got lost or something..." Erin snorts putting her arms across her chest glaring at the large werewolf.

"Ah bite me you old fur ball...." Tuscan laughs for a moment as the four taking the seats at the end of the table.

"I will leave that for your lovely wife Motari" Erin grunts and looks at the table Setsuna smiles softly and strokes Erin's leg. "Now let is do basic introductions here, I am Tuscan the creator of the Lycan...." The fiery haired man leans forward slightly from his chair. "That is Diablo." The points a few chairs down to a thin man with deep red eyes and black hair. Though he seems thinner in comparison to some other he is still fit. "You ladies know him.... well of him he is the creator of the Nosfeatu."

"OI! Tuscan be quicker, intro Erin and her friends to us rather then all of us to them" A man with short cropped blonde hair and piercing green eyes interrupts the larger man. The man is tall and fit though there are two odd things about him. First off he has a set of golden bird like feathered wings and the other, he is the spitting image of Haruka only male and older. The man sitting next to the man smacks himself in the forehead, his head bowed he shakes his head. The man's light blue hair falling into his face the few pieces that had worked their way free of the ponytail he has his hair pulled back in.

"Haruka they still won't know who we are...." The man's voice is rough and as he lifts his head you can see he must be related to Haruka, having the same bird like wings and jaw line. But other wise is very different then the other Angel. The man taller then Haruka, eyes silver with blue pupils, it seemed they perhaps were stepbrother.

"'Ah come on Sky, you are kidding right?" Before Sky can respond to Haruka's mocking question a large man slams his fist on the table partly cracking it down the middle. The man has long black hair; some that falls into his face hiding is intense yellow eyes. The man himself is build like golem, he is large in height and girth, and one of his arms easily the size of an average person's neck.

"Enough!" All the men turn to look at the man, then the tallest man of them all, standing at a even 9 foot with mid length blonde hair and intrigued eyes that are silver with golden pupils. The man puts his arms across his chest, fit like the others, but from the table's reaction seemed to be the head of the council.

"Magnum!" Magnum glares at the large man for a moment both his hands on the table leaning forward on them slightly as he stands. After a moment Magnum scoffs and sits back down grumbling to himself. The large man clears his throat and sighs heavily. "Ok enough arguing we are not children, we do need do introductions but not just simple names. These four..." the man motions with an open hand to Haruka, Setsuna, Erin and Michiru "Are going to be at our table for eternity they maybe later generations but that does not make them any less able. Everyone understand?" The group of men look at another before nodding yes slowly.

"Ah actually...." The man looks over at the small werewolf placing his hands on the table. His wrists are horribly scarred looking as if he was held against his will for many years.

"Yes Lycan Haruka..." Haruka blinks for a moment looking at Michiru who gives her a small reassuring nod.

"What you mean we are going to be at the table for eternity? Won't the king and queen from here take over?" The man smiles softly as if he is addressing a small child; with a glance to his diagonal right he speaks to the quiet man sitting in the chair.

"Nas would you please explain to Lycan Haruka and her friends the reason behind their colony." The man nods long pale purple hair covering his face and hiding his eyes. His face thin and long made more noticeable out lined by his hair. He also as two long scars that run down the center of his forearms, one could only dream of what could have happened.

"Of course Boris." Nas look at the four women calmly as he begins to speak." The kingdom in which you hail from is a colony. The council decided long ago due to your limited space perhaps a peaceful expedition to another realm would be in order. The Lycan and Nosfeatu were sent to start a colony in which they would later connect to the rest of the realm via trade."

"But out of all the creatures why werewolves and vampires?" Setsuna can help but ask, blushing slightly from her lack of self-control.

"Well they work best together, out of all the creatures the pair seem to perfectly balance the other. The Lycan's strength, speed, agility and war strategies were very useful for the Nosfeatu. Nosfeatu are not as strong in body as the Lycan, there only real defense being manor physical abilities and magic. The Lycan's thought warriors were not dumb by any means, the Nosfeatu had how should I word this..."

"More culture, or sense of community." Nas smiles over at the man with short strawberry hair and two color eyes. The man's skin very pale as if he was ill but physically looks in perfect health.

"Ah yes thank you Tri, though wolves as human's know them travel in packs. There is only one dominant male and female and it is not possible in their nature to be able to maintain such without bloodshed. So Boris and Lady Heather were sent to over see the realm, Boris' well know tactics and fighting abilities keeping the people safe and at ease. Lady Heather's calm demeanor allows handling rationing of resources evenly and keeping a balance of power. Kept people from revolting from fear of extinction and place trust in the King and Queen of the realm."

"Then came dumb ass..."Erin grumbles putting her arms across her chest.

"Ah yes.... that reminds me...." The 3 women raise an eyebrow as the large werewolf disappears, Jack looks to his left at a man with long blonde hair pulled back with eyes of green that match his. The other man slightly shorter and younger looking then Jack, he is also has a smaller body structure then the other.

"I say he will do hail this time...." The blonde smiles leaning forward to look at the other on the right side of Jack.

"What you think Dorneaz?" Dorneaz looks up pushing some shaggy black hair from his eyes, which much like the other's man matched Jack's green. Dorneaz large in stature as well making the man in the middle look much smaller.

"He did lighting last time, I say ungodly heat would be the first thing that comes to mind Vladimir." Vladimir chuckles; leans back into his chair just as Tuscan returns.

"Ok dad spill it?" Tuscan arches an eyebrow looking across the table at his thee sons.

"Is there a pot?" Tuscan grins playfully "he is now getting pelted with hail." Jack grins and puts a fist up in victory.

"I win again." The group of men laughs including Erin, Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka lost.

"Ah..." Tuscan looks over at Haruka with a chuckle; he runs a hand through his orange hair and coughs.

"Sorry my sons have made a game out of guessing how I am going to torture that want to be dad of yours."

"Ah...." Haruka pauses staring at the werewolf for a moment. "What do you mean by want to be..." Tuscan looks over at Erin with a slightly annoyed look.

"Motari you have not told the boy?"

"What? It had the same out come, I see no reason to bother." Tuscan looks across the table at his three sons before casting a glance at Boris.

"What is going on?" Haruka practically screams getting farther confused. All the men at the table look at Erin their faces placid.

"Motari..." Erin looks up at the warning from her grandfather.

"Ok ok fine.... geezz...." Erin throws her hands up in the air in defeat, then turns to face Haruka. "Ok squirt you know how you asked if I ever laided with your mom?"

"Yes...." Haruka answers with an unassured tone, Michiru taking and squeezing her hand.

"Yeah well I did, of course my luck that ass choice her to be his new wife and laided with her later that day." Haruka blinks letting the information sink into her mind.

"So you are saying Aragon may not be my biological father?!" Erin sighs and looks at the floor.

"Aye there is a 50 percent chance you are my kid....." Erin snorts looking up at Tuscan with a glare. "But I think it is highly unlikely you got your mother's hair and grandpa's eyes, but that could mean anything." Haruka sits stunted staring at Erin who is frowning looking down at her hands.

"Why...." Haruka stands up violent moving her chair back "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?!?!" Erin hisses shrinking slightly from Haruka's shout.

"Why? because I am not sure ok?"

"Haruka..." Tuscan says in a calming manner, Haruka sitting back down quietly. "That is true Erin has no way of knowing." Tuscan frowns when Haruka bows her head. "But...." Tuscan looks over at Erin as he completed the sentence "Now that times are stable we will be able to test to find out."

"WHAT!?!?" Erin's head snaps up looking in shock at the creator.

"Erin think if you were Haruka, you thought your how life that ass was your father. Then find out there is a chance you are actually the child of yours, the man who took care and great pride in teaching. A man who is highly regarded , look Erin I am not saying....."Tuscan sighs pinching his nose before he continues." well to be frank you are Haruka's father you raised her." Erin grumbles putting her arms across her chest Setsuna can't help but smile rubbing the woman's arm.

"Alright so?"

"So you hate to who you are related to by blood right? That Aragon's blood is in your veins and everyone thinks you are going to be like him and you are no were close." Tuscan pauses looking at the four for a moment "Imagine how good it will feel to know that it is not his blood but the blood of someone as well loved and knowledgeable as you? This isn't some case to ask for moment or items, why are you so scared of finding out?" Erin snorts and looks away over her right arm at the floor ad mumbles her answer. "Motari...."

"I...."Erin pauses looking over at Haruka. "I just don't believe I would be the father of such a good man ok? I am suppose to be..."

"Cold heartless barbaric fool yes yes we know, but you are not Erin and you are more then capable of be father to such a good man. Hell you already are, the only thing that will change is that you will know it is biological too." Erin whimpers and looks over at Haruka and licks her bottom lip.

"Haruka...."

"Erin...." Haruka pauses a plays with her hands in her lap, Michiru putting a reassuring hand on Haruka's shoulder. "I have to admit I think of you more of my father then Aragon ever was, if people didn't know my lineage if I asked I say you. You are always going to be like a dad to me I love and respect you too much for anything to change. Even if you annoy me or keep things from me I know you are not doing it out of spite but concern. I don't know I guess knowing I really am not related to Aragon would be...." Michiru smiles softly rubbing Haruka's arm, as she looks over at Erin.

"Come on Erin please you have no idea how much Haruka hates that Aragon is her father...." Erin swallows hard before she starts chewing her bottom lip. Setsuna sighs resting her head on Erin's shoulder. Erin looks over at Setsuna laying peacefully on her shoulder then the worrying Haruka.

"Ok....ok do it..."

"What? You will?" Haruka's head jerks up looking over at the other woman.

"It is what ok means right?" Tuscan smirks and nods to Vladimir who leans over and pulls from hair from Erin's head "Ow...." Erin grumbles and rubs her head.

"Right now that our Jerry Springer moment is over...." Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka all look at Tuscan entirely lost not knowing what he is talking about. "It is a human thing, not important" Tuscan pauses; looks over his shoulder at Nas. "Did we reach the end of the explanation?" Nas looks up and puts some hair behind his ear, which are oddly pointed.

"Yes I believe so."

"Ok attempting to due introductions has failed so lets just go over the trade manifest and introduce ourselves that way." The group glances over at Boris the large sitting calmly arms on the table Boris leaning forward slightly.

"Sounds good to me, Motari where is the trade manifest?" Erin looks up snapping from her daze at the sound of Diablo's voice.

"Huh?" Erin looks blankly at Diablo for a moment as her brain filters the information. "Trade manifest.....oh yeah..." Erin reaches into a small tan beaten leather bag pulling out a hard covered book. Erin sets the manifest on the table and pushes it Boris.

"Good then let us start with demons and cursed souls shall we?" Haruka looks around at the group not understanding a single thing, being left behind some time ago.

"Ah...Mister Boris sir...?" Boris raises an eyebrow looking over at Haruka for a moment before he laughs it deep and monstrous.

"Little Haruka no Sir or my Lords here, just Boris. But what can I do for you?" Haruka bites her lower lip scared of looking like an idiot in front of all the men.

"I am confused what is going on?" Boris opens the manifest and sets his hands on either side of the book his right holding back on coming pages.

"Hmm I keep forgetting you three have never done a council before. Ketsukei" A lithe pale man looks up at Boris his light green eyes fixing on the man. His hair a messy shoulder length light brown he lets hang freely. "You are best at stuff like this."

Setsuna places a hand softly on Erin's gaining the woman's attention.

"Erin not to be rude but those three men...." Setsuna motions to Diablo, Ketsukei and Tri. "Are they related?" Erin smiles patting Setsuna on the hand softly before answering her question.

"Aye love they are the three brothers...." Setsuna makes an odd face the term sounding familiar but she still not able to place it. "Diablo as you know is your creator the Nosfeatu, Ketsukei the one with long hair is the creator of the spirit, wraith ah...creatures of shadows. Then the smallest one Tri he is the creator of dark elves or Drow depending on your preference." Setsuna blinks looking at the three men not hearing anything around her. _I am sitting at a table with my creator and the others that created this world. Never in the scriptures do they describe their actions or behavior_

"Setsuna..."Erin calls looking over at the other woman to answer the question she did not hear._ We all assumed they required strict disabling and respect._ "Setsuna" Erin probes again lightly shaking Setsuna's arm still getting no response. _But they are just like a big family how can...._Erin sighs heavily as she turns Setsuna towards her kisses her passionate. It takes Setsuna seconds before she breaks from her thoughts and returns Erin's kiss. Feeling Setsuna react Erin pulls away from the woman with a small smile. "Setsuna could you answer the question?" Setsuna blinks a few times looking around the table as if she coming out of a dream.

"Question? I am sorry I didn't hear it." A blonde with sky blue eyes chuckles, Tri elbowing the man to silence him.

"Nitro..." The man smiles, the bangs of his long blonde hair dang in front of his eyes slightly.

"Ah come on relax Tri just messing with her. Nitro chuckles his toned form noticeable with the slightly movement. "We want to know what the colony needs so we can set up the route."

" Colony needs?" Setsuna looks at the men around the table then at Michiru not sure how to answer. "I really don't know how to answer that..." All the men look at Erin who raises an eyebrow.

"Why is it always me?"

"You have the biggest mouth.." Erin snorts making a face as she mocked by the large werewolf.

"Ah..." Haruka raises her hand trying to keep up with mocking men. "Colony needs? What is that exactly?" Everyone glances at Nas who sighs softly, Nas being the less threading of the group.

"What your kingdom needs. like you are low on salt ,have no fish or iron so forth."

"Oh..." Haruka looks at Michiru then Setsuna, Erin obviously bored and not listening to the conversation. "Well have enough to get by but we don't have all of that. We have blood, water, food and some medical supplies we sneak in from the humans."

"Right....." Tuscan elongates the word as he looks around the table at the group. "So new colony set up. What do you guys have a lot of?" Haruka blinks; looks at Michiru the smaller woman thinking but not able to come up with an answer easily. Michiru looks to the older vampire for some kind of help.

"We are surrounded by forest and trees are renewable, if anything I would say lumber, we do have a large amount of wild life but don't think it would renew itself fast enough to use as trade."

"Ok then lumber it is, who were we starting with?"

"It would be us" Diablo answers quickly but his voice calm and even. "Our main export is fine clothing and we could always use wood to fire our kitchens. Coal tends to choke out the air and our cooks."

"I can send poisons, they can be used to make anti venom or kill another. I hope rather think the first but am wise enough to know it is not so. But we are creatures of the dark and do not require lumber for heat or light." Boris leans back in his chair the manifest in front of him, idling writing down whom is trading what with whom.

"Hmm well then what do you need?" Ketsukei leans back slightly hand on his jaw.

"Always could use glass bottles for the poisons." Boris turns his attention back to four women at the end of the table.

"Could you provide glass bottles without causing any issues of survival to your colony." Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna all look at another not sure the answer to the question. Boris just shakes his head as he picks up a near by apple and throws it across the table. The apple lands dead center of Erin's forehead knocking the woman to the ground.

"Ow....."

"If you wife wears you out each night or not is not my issue. But bloody keep awake will you? Your comrades look like they are facing a firing squad." Erin grumbles as she gets back up picking up and sitting in her chair.

"Fine geez, what you want to know now?" Boris looks over at the three bothers that all just smile and shake their heads.

"Can you handle making glass bottles to trade with Ketsukei?" Erin arches an eyebrow looking at the table before over at the other 3 women.

"You woke me up for that?" Erin sighs rubbing her forehead slightly "Glass bottles ah....we have plenty of sand from near by beaches and coast line. Lumber for heat, if we could get a steady flow of minerals then we could without a problem." Ketsukei looks over to his left leaning forward slightly.

"Dorneaz? You can provide minerals correct?" Dorneaz looks over at Ketsukei for a moment then Erin.

"Yes without any issues and we could use the lumber to fire our mills."

"Ok then, so poison for bottle, minerals for lumber." Boris writes down as he mutters to himself, pausing for a second he looks up at Dorneaz. "I just thought of something, these 3 may know our names but not from what race we hale." The 3 brothers and the 3 sons look about the table at the others all quiet for a moment.

"True, well lets see first was my older brother Diablo, who hails from Nosfeatu, then there is me and as before I hale from the creatures of shadows. Then little brother..." Tri looks up; brushes his bangs from covering is dual colored eyes.

"My turn for trade? Or we on introductions again?"

"Both actually Tri "

"Ah..." the younger man looks around the table thinking, considering what he is already trading and what he needs. "All I can offer are Runes I am afraid, but I do not need lumber. As for introductions, I am Tri Oni youngest of the three brothers and hale from the Drow." Erin scoffs leaning forward on the table.

"Feel like it is the first day of high school or something..." Setsuna elbow Erin in the ribs; who grunts.

"Hmm we are always in the need of oil for our lanterns, I don't suppose you have any oil, the Chimaera seem to be the only whom have it and we are concerned of running the supply dry before we are able to find a substitute."

"I don't believe so...."Haruka pauses looking over at Erin with a grin. "Wait Erin what about that liquid you use to power your lanterns?" Erin arches an eyebrow looking over at the blonde.

"You mean the clear liquid I keep in steel sealed containers and tell you never to touch?"

"Yeah..."Haruka bows her head mumbling slight "Stuff that ate the finish off the floor..." Erin chuckles at the blonde before turning her attention to Tri.

"What blonde here is talking about is what humans in our realm call Acetone. It is flammable but also corrosive no to the point of eating flesh from hands. But it will ruin clothes and furniture., it only needs to be kept about 2 degrees to burn. We have an abundance of the mineral in our old mountains,"

"That sounds as it would work greatly, if you are willing."

"Of course Tri, I could use some runes to enhance my armor."

"Good , now we have the three brothers done, how about the three sons. Jack, Dorneaz and Vladimir..." The three men look up and over at Boris at the end of the table.

"Well I agreed on Minerals already in turn for lumber for our mills."

"Yes that is right, Dorneaz here is the youngest of the three sons and halls for the golems."

"Three sons?" Haruka mutters confused, luckily Setsuna knows the answer to the younger woman's question.

"The three sons are the 3 sons of Tuscan who he had with his true love. Lycan DNA being dominate makes those features noticeable, Jack and Vladimir are pure bloody werewolves where as Dorneaz has some elves in him allowing him some magical abilities but cost him the ability to heal quickly." Tuscan grins at Setsuna, before looking over at Erin.

"How you manage to get a smart one?" Erin scoffs and ignores the larger man's taunting.

"Um I am confused how are we suppose to keep up with all the trade arrangements?"

"That is what this manifest is for my dear lady..." Boris smiles softly at the meek Michiru who has seem to have about hidden under the table. "Once we have established what we will trade we then go to our realm to see how much we can trade. After which we return here to decide what is an even trade."

"But what about all the merchants?" Boris can't help but chuckle at the two young women, who seem to have finally awaken and taken interest.

"Merchants are free to trade what they wish on any trade route though it is the Lord or Lady's duty to make sure that the market remains fair for all."

"Oh....do you have a help guide or something this is really confusing." There is a loud shift at the table as all the men point to Erin.

"Ah come on..."

"Motari would you rather train them and have 4 people doing it or do it all yourself?" Erin bows her head with a heavy sigh

"Ok ok you got me there, can we move on, what about Jack and Vladimir?"

"I can offer livestock, we are greatly in need of any kind of medical supplies you can provide."

"I suppose I could increase the trips to the human realm for supplies we have no livestock." Erin pauses for a moment looking at Vladimir oddly. "I did not think Minotaurs needed medical treatment."

"All humanoid races due and as odd as it sounds human medicines and methods work best."

"Ok Jacky boy hit me with what you got?" Jack glares at Erin for a moment before sitting back in his chair.

"Lets let you runt hand this one Motari" Haruka looks up like a deer in headlights, frozen eyes wide and unsure.

"Me?" Haruka shakes her head no violent. "No no I am no good at this....." Jack smiles before he nods to Erin who pulls out a thin book listing all the resources, the amount they create, used or need all in a nice table. Setsuna smacks Erin playfully glaring at the werewolf as Erin hands the book to Haruka.

"You had that the whole time? God why do you always do things the hard way."

Haruka swallows nervously opening the book, Michiru coming to her side to help comfort them both.

"Ok squirt we Dryad are forest dwelling spirits we can offer you any tamed animal you wish, whether it be horse for travel, dog for companion, rabbit to give to your girl whatever." Michiru puts her hand over top on of Haruka's leaning against the blonde's back looking at the book. "But our forest lacks food other then nuts, I already receive fruit from Rapier over there..." Jack points his thumb at a man with bright red crew cut hair and deep blue eyes. The man's jaw hard and a few scars run along his arms. This skin well tanned and rough, looks as the man has done manual labor all his life. "and Michael..."Jack then points to man with pure black eyes and a rough five o clock shadow. Michael runs his hands through his short brown hair, his hands terrible scarred revealing the man had been in many bare-knuckle fights. "Meat, but it is strictly beef, then there is Haruka's son Taki...." A man with long gold and silver stripped hair looks up brushing some hair from his green eyes. Yes much like his father he has a sharp jaw line but his other features are curved softly. "I get fish, long story sort I need poultry."

Haruka and Michiru look at each other then the paperwork, seeing no livestock they seem to panic and look for Setsuna for help. The elder vampire leans over looking through the number briefly turning a few pages and stops pointing to wild game.

"Jack correct?" Jack gives Setsuna a quick nod yes in response. "will wild game poultry, dove, feint, quail and so forth be acceptable it me are be to start adding some tame foul to in replacement of the will game." Jack grins from ear to ear as he glances over at Erin.

"She is hot and smart, come on Erin what kind of potion or spell you use on her?" The group of men laugh, Erin smiles snorts and grumbles under her breath. "Aye lady Setsuna that will be more then acceptable."

"Good now that takes care of the brothers and sons, next big group is the demons, Shinira?" Shinira looks up his face placid yet some how looks as if he has a hardened clench jaw. The man has strong distinct features along his jaw and brow.

" Yes well as for what we need in trade it is true for all 6 breeds of demons. Which is very simple actually we are in the need of water or some kind of potable liquid. Though ale does well for the Dwarfs from in which Ragnork hails..." A man quietly nods his head in response, surprising the group not having noticed the quite man before. His eyes a piercing pale blue easily visible with his short spiked black hair. One can tell after looking at him for a moment that though he is quiet he is very dangerous and be best never to upset him. "It does nothing but make issues worse."

"We have a large amount of stream water will that work?" Haruka blurts out starting to actually enjoy the meeting.

"Aye, indeed it will, due us requiring such a large amount each breed seem it proper only to offer their own goods in exchange. Avon..." Shinira looks over at the tall angel "What do the Beehcub (Lord Of Files/Glutton) wise to provide?" Avon glances up his calm green eyes rising to look at Shinira briefly.

"Being the gluttons that the Beehcub are our eyes tend to be larger then our stomachs, so we offer food, well rather elaborate sugar filled concoctions then humans would refer to as dessert." Avon mutters ruffling his short spiky orange hair attempting to wake himself more. Avon having heavy bags under his eyes from late nights of, from the look of his scars ,are weapons training.

"As the being that hails form the Satan (Pride) breed I wish to over weapons, of various makes, some stolen from travelers other made in hell by Akira himself..." Sitting next to Avon the man looks up from his paperwork, the group trying not to gasp he man's eyes are gold but filled with cataracts. The man is completely blind, his skin is bronzed from many hours in front of the forger. His has having countless burns and even the man's long hair itself looks like copper,

" Yea I hail from the Lucifer (Envy) breed which much as my smart ass comrades love to point out is also my name." The man pauses; brushes some short black hair aside and behind his ear. His eyes are entirely red in comparison to Michael's black. Lucifer moves very intently and smoothly hinting to there being much more to the man then a politician. "Being envy we wish to offer you fine jewelry, much like the armor some stolen and some crafted. Kage..." To Lucifer's left sits Kage, the first thing one notices about the man is the lower half of his left arm is a graphic from a species other then his natural born. With long silver hair that ends at his back and piercing purple eyes. Like all the men around the table he sits imposing yet mysterious as well.

"Yeah...Avarice (Greed) being the greedy sons of bitches they are..." Kage pauses scratching at the jaw his manner are his blunt cross behavior only match but Magnum's earlier in the meeting. "We want to offer gold, so you can make currency." Akira smiles as he pats Kage on the shoulder the blacksmith knowing the other hates these meetings and rather be training.

"I hail from the Belphegor I would like to offer house wares, pots pans, table clothes so forth" Tamashii the man to the right of Shinira smiles with a small laugh. The man having many scars across his whole body, has short black hair kept messy if the man just awoke from bed. The soft blue eyes hidden behind the unmanaged hair seeming to be the only quality of the man that seems out of place.

"Direct as always Akira, I am Tamashii I hail for the Leviathan (Lust?)and wish to offer highly detailed maps of every currently know location in the kingdom."

"Never nice, as the head of the group of these demons I also wish to offer you some brimstone to heat your homes."

"Very good, now Sky and Haruka..." The two men look up at Boris, the blonde angel noticeably bored.

"Huh?"

"Trade brother...." Sky sighs and pinches his nose. " We offer blessed metal and feather down, but are in need of paper for our scrolls." Haruka looks over at Michiru for some kind of explanation.

"Well we have the wood but do we know how to make paper?" The three women look over at Erin, who has her hands behind her heads and is looking at the ceiling.

"Erin....."

"Hmm?" Erin looks over at Setsuna with a soft smile. "Oh paper? Aye I make my own so I can create some masters of the craft."

"There anything you don't know Erin?"

"Ah....yeah I am sure there is why?" Setsuna smiles playful pushing the large werewolf.

"Ok, who do we have left, dragons, water beings and 4 legged animals..."

"Kelpie will offer fish if they are able to supply with fresh rain water." Haruka rises an eyebrow looking over at Taki, slightly thrown off that the older man looks like her own off spring.

"Fresh rain water? But you live in water...." Taki smiles softly at the young werewolf, glancing at Boris who nods giving silent approval to continue.

"Yes we live in water, by doing so our water becomes tainted and filthy. We do not dwell in oceans with cleanse themselves we dwell in rivers." Michiru and Haruka look at another then Setsuna who smiles softly looking at the two women.

"Kelpie, tend to take form of a large strong horse to attach victims. Their skin is sticky to the touch and will not release the victim who they drown in the river."

"Well they don't sound very nice...." Erin laughs at Michiru's softhearted comment.

"Michiru love everyone has their down side, Kelpie keep the rivers healthy and full of life but must take life in order to do so."

"Oh...." Michiru blushes looking at her lap, feeling a bit childish. Setsuna smiles and places a hand on Michiru's back.

"Michiru you are the youngest leader we have ever had, we do not expect you to know all there is, it comes with age and practice."

"Mere-people?" A young man with tri colored hair of blonde red and black that falls to the middle of his back. Looks up his eyes deep red with a black pupil, though his eyes look menacing his gaze is soft and caring. The young man looking familiar to the other two next to him, the face structure of Kage and Lucifer mimicking his.

"Our export is salt but require cloth or raw steel, Can you provide either?" Haruka and Michiru look at another then look through the small book for answers.

"Ah....." Setsuna smiles before she kicks Erin's chair gaining a grunt from the woman.

"What?" Erin grumbles as she looks over at Setsuna slowly.

"Get up, they have to learn but letting them drown is not going to help them swim...." Erin grunts before she stands, walking over behind the two young women looking over their shoulder.

"Hmmm cloth comes from livestock and raw steel minerals neither which we naturally have. But we have wild life and can offer pelts...." Erin mumbles the answer pointing to the items in the book in front of the two women. "Ikki? Would pelts of wolves, deer and assorted other wild life be ok as an addition method of clothing assuming you are getting cloth from Diablo?" Ikki looks over at Diablo for moment the man nodding in agreement to the terms.

"That would be good, variety is sorely needed in my realm." Erin nods leaning closer to Michiru and Haruka, starting to explain what she did that and why.

"Right ....." Boris yawns leaning back into his chair, looking over the trade manifest. "Now Vic, you still do armor right?" The blue-eyed man looks up nodding yes softly his short silver hair bouncing slightly with the action. "Ok, so you want wood of assorted trees for your weapons?" Vic again nods quietly, Boris looks over to Haruka. "So Lycan Haruka, can you supply Vic with at least 5 different types of wood?"

"Ah...." Erin flips a few pages then points to a list of lumber. "Yeah....pine, oak, birch, redwood and hardwood ok?" Vic looks over at Haruka then up at Erin who gives Vic a small nod to reassure him the numbers are right.

"Good, lets hurry this up I am starting to get hungry...." Tuscan grumbles putting his arms across his chest leaning back in his chair.

"Tuscan you are always hunger...." The large werewolf snorts, waving off the smart-ass comment.

"We got any two legged creatures left?" Two men raise their hands, one with pale blue eyes and crew cut black hair. The other a few chairs down a man with white long hair and pale blue skin. "Ok Ragnork what you got?" Ragnork looks over at Boris, a large scar staring under his left eye disappearing under his shirt.

"Precious gems for pelts or leather."

"Still blunt as ever I see Ragnork, are you getting any leather from Nitro?" Ragnork looks over at the blonde for a moment with a scoff.

"No."

"Ok then you will get it from us, so are you grumpy because of the dwarfs? or are they grumpy because of you?" Ragnork snorts turning his attention back to his paperwork.

"I can offer you any kind of machine equipment you require for your industries." The group of men laugh, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna lost. "I hale from the gremlins..." Setsuna smiles as she laughs softly Haruka and Michiru still lost. "Any kind of food or cloth you can offer would be very appreciated."

"Ah.... how about vegetables?" Haruka mutters uncertain as she looks up at the blue skin severely scarred man. The scars oddly looking like old runes used to cast spells.

"Yes that would be great." Boris writes down the agreement before looking back up.

"Ok, Jin gets vegetables, what we got left other then dragons? Kami ...." Boris looks over at a man who seems to be his polar opposites, his hair black eyes gold and pupils silver. His hair short and black; severely more scarred the Boris.

" Huh? Ah can offer fathers for their bows, clothing and whatever they wish. But require lumber or meat."

"Ok, Michael and Tuscan have meat covered so we will supply lumber." Kami nods, Haruka slowly becoming more comfortable with the group not feeling like a small child at a table of adults as much.

"Raghnall..." The red haired man looks up his gold eyes quickly landing on Boris, the man so badly scarred one can not tell his original skin tone.

"Archery, bow, arrows etc, I needed pelts."

"Done...." Erin smiles patting Haruka on the back as the woman gains more comfort.

"Ok moody, Mag lets run though the dragons. So Tuscan can get food and you will stop bitching...." The group laughs as the man snorts looking down at his paperwork.

"Whatever Boris , we will do free trade unless you want something special for the new baby..."Magnum hisses and glares at the man to his left, the man's pale purple eyes calm as he places some blue hair behind his ear. "Damn it Rasbuton! Why do you have to keep doing that?" Rasbuton smiles which shows his fanged and sharp teeth sending a chill down Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka's spine.

"It is like teaching a dog Mag I hit you when you are an ass so you know it is bad..." The three men to Rasbuton's right snicker, on with flaming red hair biting his thumb.

"Rasbuton I think you arm is going to fall off before Mag learns to be nice...." Magnum turns his cold glare to the red haired man, who looks back into Magnum's with a playful look from his crimson eyes.

"Shut it Athurian!" Magnum leans over looking to his right to a man at the end of the table next to Erin. The three women realizing his has been silent this entire meeting. "Draco give me some help here." Draco opens his eyes slowly his eyes a pale almost white color, which like the others, seems to match his hair. Draco looks around the table briefly before replying staring off straight ahead as he does.

"I agree with you Magnum this seems needless, but as I am sure you are. I am wise enough to piss off Boris, a man given the title of slayer of gods. Perhaps we both should do like Nitro does and brings some kind of game...." Nitro's head jerks up as he hides a game-boy behind his back.

"I do not....." Draco looks to his left to Mitch, like all the men he is large is height as well as muscle mass. Though his hair and eyes are a deep green that looks as if it is the color of the grass itself.

"Sure you don't Nitro and.. "Mitch points his thumb over to Slate. The final of the 5 what Michiru assumes are Dragons at the table. Slate looks up with an arched eyebrow, Michiru and Setsuna gasping in surprise. As for Slate's hair and eyes look as someone had made them from raw gold. "Slate is a virgin...." Slate snorts as he shakes his head at the men, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna lost. The group not aware Slate is the most promiscuous of the group having a new lover every few hours.

"How did I get brought into this? Look if all of us are finished writing up the manifest for the colony. I want to get out of here to get some lunch and run my numbers." The 5 men look over at Boris the giant man looking over the manifest calmly before sliding it back over to Erin.

"Lunch it is, everyone back before dark this time....." Magnum, Kage, Kami and Draco grumble as the stand leaving with the group. "Motari you need to stay..." Erin curses under her breath but stays as requested, Setsuna pauses her hand on the door not sure what to do. "I don't care if your wife hears ..." Erin looks over at Setsuna with a small smile.

"No secrets right?" Setsuna return's the smile letting the door slide from her hand and close softly.

"Good, now I can address one of the issues directly..." Setsuna raises an eyebrow not sure if that is directed at her or Erin. "first off, Erin stop fucking around and tell Haruka you her dad. Little thing look like her head is going to explode."

"Wait? You have known Haruka's your son?" Erin snorts kicking at an empty chair.

"I have always known I didn't think it mattered, Haruka became the ruler either way. Not my fault they don't know that one's kingdom can only be signed down from first generation blood, like Michiru's father did for her." Setsuna stares in pure shock at the woman, Erin quiet obviously very uncomfortable.

"Motari you told me....." Erin bites her lower lip looking over at Setsuna like a hurt small child.

"I know what I told you and that is how I really feel. Regardless if Haruka knows or not, I am embarrassed ok?"

"Embarrassed? Why?"

"I can answer that one Lady Meioh actually..." Boris rises walking towards the pair slowly his towering over the pair a reminder of his unnatural height. " it is very simple, Erin feels as if she abandoned Haruka. Though she will never admit it...." Boris pauses looking at the werewolf for a moment. "Any time Haruka says she hates her or is lying anything like that hurts like hell. She kept her lineage a secret and Haruka's father a secret because she wanted to atone for her mistakes."

"Yeah and looked how that turned out...." Erin grumbles her faced shadowed but still sorrowful.

"You didn't tell Haruka because you felt like you left her? Erin...." Setsuna frowns walking over to Erin placing an arm on the taller woman's shoulder. "Erin you did not know till you got back 300 years later, then practically the next day you start to protect and teach her. How is that leaving her?" Boris chuckles as he puts his arms across his chest and leans on the large table.

"You got yourself a smart one Motari you are in trouble now....." Erin whimpers her gaze on the floor feet idly moving about." Look it is up to your wife and you to decide what to do, I suggest you tell her. You seem to think she is going to flip out and curse you, I think after she is done freaking out she will be happy." Erin's upper lip twitches.

"Stop picking on me and tell Setsuna already." Setsuna looks between the two not sure what they could possibly tell her.

"Fine....Lady Meioh, I am sure you are aware you and your family have always been the guardians' of the royal family correct?"

"Yes...." Setsuna answers unsure how her linage would have to do anything to do with the group.

"There is a reason it is just your family, how should I say this..." Boris scratches at his chin for a moment looking up at the ceiling. "You have a lot more magical abilities then others..." Both of Setsuna's eyebrow's shoot up of the man knowing that she has always fought to hide her above average abilities. Setsuna never have spoken a word to it of anyone, Michiru and Erin included. "From that look I am going to say you know what I am talking about." Boris sighs scratching at his jaw trying to think how to continue.

"Diablo created 3 men and 4 women to start your race, you know Jin? The blue one? He and one of Diablo's daughter's are lovers. Jin is Tri's first son, the Drow are known for being magically inclined elves, but elven blood is not very dominant but their abilities are. So when Jin and Natasha had children, the were vampires....with a little twist."

"Well never one for tack I see Erin..." Erin shrugs looking out a near by window her arms across her chest. Setsuna stands staring at the two, not sure what to think.

"Wait so you are saying, my family.....is a different type of vampires then the others? How ? Why?"

"You require a lot more blood then the average vampire Setsuna, but you have abilities others could only dream of. So Max ..."

"Max my great grandfather?"

"Aye same one, he spoke to Diablo and Tri over the issue, neither Diablo or Tri saw a reason to make it a large issue. Unless you use magic yourself, other then having to eat more there is no difference. But Max chose to guard the royal family, it was a way of repaying both Diablo and Tri. Diablo obviously so by protecting the royal line and Tri by keeping the traditions of arcane magic alive outside the Drow."

"But if my family knows all of this why don't I?"

"Your mother died when you were to young to learn anything and your father was exiled on false charges, because of a jealous king. So there was no one to teach you everything."

"Ok....but why tell me now?"

"Other then the kid...." Setsuna blushes looking at the floor feeling a bit foolish. "Motari is why."

"Motari?" Setsuna looks over at the werewolf who has been silent the last few moments.

"I know arcane magic, it is how I could get out of your magic turning out beach run in." Erin turns to face Setsuna her head bowed ashamed. "I am a mutt I am a Lycan, but with the magic of a vampire, since I was around these old guys a lot..." Boris snorts.

"Old guys couldn't come up with something better?"

"I don't understand..."Boris walks over to Erin and pats the woman heavily on the shoulder.

"Your husband is a master of arcane, restorative and time magic...." Erin grumbles, under her breath about reading instead of partying. "So if you want she will train you.." Boris grins at the two women, patting Erin on the shoulder again as he heads for the door. "Now that I have severely fried your wife's brain I am going to get lunch...." Boris leaves with a laugh as he heads down the hallway.

"Setsuna look I am sorry, I wasn't very social so....." Setsuna looks up at Erin silencing her with fingers against the Lycan's lips.

"No, no Motari it is ok. I am surprised to say the least, in a good way. I used to always think there was something wrong with me." Erin smiles; wraps herself around the green haired woman.

"No love you are prefect....." Setsuna blushes and lightly elbows Erin in the stomach,

"Keep that up you will give me a big head, but what about Haruka and Michiru?" Erin raises an eyebrow as she opens the door allowing Setsuna to walk out before her.

"What about them?" The pair into their conversation so, they do not notice the two young woman waiting for them in the hall.

"How are me going to oomph...." Erin and Setsuna collide with the two younger women , Erin managing to stay up right and grab Setsuna in time to keep her from falling.

"Man what the hell are you two talking about? Never seen you so distracted..." Erin and Setsuna look at another as Haruka rubs the back of her head and helps up Michiru.

"We have something important to tell you..." The two younger women look at the other two and smile as they start to walk down the hallway.

"If it is about you two having a kid we over heard you...." Erin and Setsuna cast each other glances as they come to a bend in the hallway.

"Well that was one of the thing..."

"What do you mean one?" The four women disappear around the corner, Tuscan appears leaning against a wall where the four just were. Tuscan happily eating his 50 something sandwich with a grin.

"Hmm with them around for the rest of eternity I may need some ear plugs....."


End file.
